Golden Sun: Lovely Week
by Datenma
Summary: IssacIvan  Little snippets of events during the crew's adventure through the continent, focusing on Isaac and Ivan's growing relationship.
1. Chance

**A/N: **Lovely Week is a collection of little snippets of the gang's ventures through the game, focusing on Robin and Ivan's relationship at certain points in the game. As with all my stories, I use the Japanese names for the characters (I seem to have forgotten the Japanese names for the towns/villages - except for Haidia Village - so I'll stay with the Americanized names). If you haven't figured out by the name, the snippets will be released once a week (hopefully), finishing upon the end of the first game.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Golden Sun or its characters. They belong to Camelot and Nintendo.

**Warning:** Boy/boy loving. Don't like, don't read.

**Golden Sun: Lovely Week**

**Chance**

"Wonder what that was all about. Those people sure left in a hurry." Gerald mumbles as we enter the town. I look around the village. At first glance, it seems peaceful like Vale but there seems to some worry among the villagers. Wayward glances and hushed whispers.

I speak softly, "It looks like everyone's on edge. We probably shouldn't overstay our welcome. Let's meet with the mayor and ask the villagers if Jasmine and the others came through here." After asking for directions to the Mayor's house, we walk through town and knock on the door lightly. A woman with graying hair appears at the door, her wrinkled face spreading into a motherly smile.

"A-ah, we were just wondering—" I nudge Gerald to quiet him, smiling softly at the woman.

"We're travelers; we thought it would be rude to not seek an audience with the Mayor." She smiles more, opening the door a little wider and stepping back.

"Such well-mannered young men, and to be traveling on your own at such a young age, please come in, my husband will be more than happy to welcome you to Vault properly." She sighs suddenly, shaking her head, "Forgive me; I'm worried for another young boy currently staying with us. You see, he came here on a caravan with his Master—but during that eruption, items were stolen around our village.

"One of the items belongs to his Master, so he volunteered to stay behind to recover it. He's such a sweet boy, I don't know if he can get the item back on his own. They say he has strange powers but, still…I wish someone would help him." Gerald shifts uncomfortably next to me and she blinks, laughing softly and waving her hand, "My husband is right over there." She points over to a door on the other side of the room. Inside, an old man sits with his back to us, pouring over a large tome, stacks of papers scattered about his desk and on the floor.

I knock on the open door and Gerald clears his throat when the man doesn't look up. He turns around and smiles brightly, "Ah, young travelers? I'm glad to see the old ways aren't lost on the new generation. Tell me, what might your names be?"

"My name's Robin, this is Gerald. We come from a village to the north. We're just passing through."

Gerald grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "My grandfather's the mayor of our village. He'd kick me around town if he knew we hadn't presented ourselves to the mayors of the towns we visit."

The man laughs softy, "I see. Well, thank you for coming to our village. You're welcome to stay for as long as you'd like, of course, you may wish to be on your way as soon as possible. During the eruption, things disappeared from around the town. We're a peaceful, trusting people. No one locks their doors here…we've never had trouble before this."

"That's what I would like to ask about, Mayor. Is there anyone you suspect?" He blinks, and Gerald frowns, tugging on my arm, muttering under his breath.

"What are you doing, Robin? We don't have time for this…" I brush his hand away as the mayor smiles softly, standing up and walking over. He puts his hand on my back, leading me down the hall to another room. In the far corner of the room, a young boy sits looking out the window.

"If you want to know more about it, you should talk to him. His name's Ivan, he's servant to Master Hammet; founder of Kalay. He's a little shy but that's to be expected, this is the first time he's left Kalay." He pats my shoulder, heading back down the hall.

Gerald groans, "Robin, we really don't have time for this. What about Jasmine and Kraden? We have to stop those people."

"Quiet." I start towards the boy and he turns away from the window slowly, blinking. Wide violet eyes lock with mine and he stands, walking over. "U-um…I'm…" He holds out his hand, closing his eyes. A gentle breeze blows back my hair, a strange feeling washing over me. It's not uncomfortable—just strange.

"Y-yes, my name's Ivan…you're Robin…and Gerald?" How did he know? That feeling…was it Psynergy? He closes his eyes again, the same breeze flowing from him and he slowly opens his eyes, "Yes, I do have strange powers…it's called Psynergy? You have them too…" He tilts his head, "I feel like I can trust you."

"Robin, what's going on? How'd he know all that stuff?"

"He has to be an Energist, just like us." I smile, extending my hand to him, "The Mayor and his wife told us what happened to you, we'd like to help. If we work together, we'll be able to get back what was stolen from you."

He smiles suddenly, clasping my hand, "Thank you, Robin…"

**-TBC-**

Yay, the first snippet is finished. **  
**


	2. Gentle Breeze

**A/N: **Second installment of Lovely Week. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** Golden Sun belongs to Camelot and Nintendo.

Mostly Gerald and Robin (arguing) centric, just because I need to vent my annoyance for Gerald.

**Gentle Breeze**

"—in. Robin. Hey, Robin!" I jump, blinking and glancing at Gerald as he waves his hand in my face. I push it away, frowning. "You sick or something? You've been out of it since we left Vault. Is something on your mind?"

"It's just…I'm worry about Ivan." He scratches the back of his head before clasping my shoulder and shaking my lightly.

"Come on, man. I'm sure he's alright. He said not to worry about him, right? He's an Energist too, he'll be able to rescue his master, I'm sure of it. We've got enough on our plate; we don't need to start worrying about other people. We've gotta save Jasmine and Kraden, remember?" I push his hand away again, frowning.

"You're obsessing. Just because we have to save them, doesn't mean we can't help people along the way. Whose fault do you think it is this happened in the first place? You just handed the Stars over."

"They had Jasmine! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Be a man. I guess that was too much for you." He huffs as I walk away and I can feel the heat radiating off him. If he wants to fight…

There's a clearing near the mountain range, a small rest area just before the entrance to the cave. Travelers stop here and finish preparations for the trek through the mountains.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Gerald." He waits until I look at him and I frown, folding my arms across my chest. He rubs the back of his neck, shuffling his feet.

"Sorry. You know how I feel about Jasmine. I really didn't know what else to do. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. If we'd just hadn't gone deeper into the Sanctum…this would never have happened."

"No, it would have been like the night my father died. They were in there; they weren't going to stop until they got the Stars. It couldn't avoided. Maybe because we were there…it turned out for the better. We disarmed the trap…but we have to get the Stars back."

"And Jasmine and Kraden." I jump the rocks in the river, crossing to the other side. "Am I really obsessing?" He slips, almost falling in. I grab his arm, pulling him over, "Thanks…"

"Yeah, you're obsessing."

"How can you be so calm?" I turn away, shaking my head, climbing up a ladder than leads to a ledge overhead.

"There's no point in panicking or ignoring the plight of someone in need along the way. Staying focused on one goal is good but, that doesn't mean we can't help people out as we move forward. That isn't right. Besides, what happened in Vault is partly our fault that it happened."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, if Mt. Aleph hadn't erupted, then those thieves wouldn't have had a proper distraction to take those items."

He frowns, "You think too much, Robin."

"You don't think enough." I pause at the edge of the ledge, a small gap between it and the entrance to the cave. In front of the cave… "Great." A large stump wrapped in vines sits before the entrance.

"Looks like no one's used this way in a while."

"No…it must be Garcia and the others, to try and stop us." I hope my hand out, trying to use Psynergy to push the stump. It shakes slightly, pebbles grinding underneath it but then it comes to a halt, refusing to budge. "Damn. What are we supposed to do now?" I stay back, wiping the sweat from my brow.

A breeze. It's cool, comforting and strangely sweet smelling.

There's movement to the side and I look over in time to see blonde hair appear, the owner climbing up the ladder.

Ivan. Why am I so happy to see him?

I walk over to meet him, helping him stand. His cheeks color slightly, "I…couldn't get into Lunpa. I-I didn't come here to ask for your help though, that wouldn't be right." He looks up at me, "Your mission has been on my mind since I left. I…wonder if I can be of help."

"I'd…love to have you with us…"

**-TBC- **

Short installments are fun.


	3. Snowfall

**A/N: **Third installment of Lovely Week. They're nearing Imil this time. It's getting colder so I thought it would be fitting.

**Disclaimer:** Golden Sun belongs to Camelot and Nintendo.

**Warning:** Isaac/Ivan-ness

Please read and review. And enjoy.

**Snowfall**

Snow. Nothing but the empty field of white for miles on end. There seems to be not break in the other either, a strong wind picking up the fallen snow, making it even colder. Ivan stumbles behind me, clutching at his staff as he picks his way through the thick snow, trying to step where I've stepped. I reach back, pulling up his hood again, "Keep your head warm."

"T-t-thanks." His teeth are chattering so badly he can barely get the words out. I stop, removing my gloves and helping him put them on, "Y-you ne-need them…"

"I'm fine, you need them more." It's been a month since we set out from Vale. We've followed Garcia and the others this far but are we really any closer to finding them? Now we've dragged Ivan to a horrible place. He hasn't complained though, but I think he wouldn't, even if he wanted to.

"W-where did Gerald go?"

I blink, looking around. He'd been walking ahead of us for some time now but there was just his footprints, quickly being covered by the snow. "Gerald!" The wind swallows up my words, blowing them across the field. "Dammit, where did he go?" We can't keep going on like this. The wind is getting worse. We'll die before making it to town. "Gerald!"

"I-I can't see him…" Ivan leans against my back, clutching at his staff with both hands. No good. We have to get to a shelter. But there's nothing to break up the landscape. Nothing…

I kneel down, resting my palm on the snow. I can't even feel it. The earth, I can't feel it. Where is it…?

There!

I feel the tug at my mind, fighting against it and pulling the ground up. A slab of earth shoots out of the snow, enough to act as a temporary shelter from the wind. I grab Ivan's arm, pulling him over and sinking against it, "Y-you didn't need to do that, R-Robin…"

"We're not…g-going anywhere while the weather is like this. I don't know where Gerald is—but he can take care of himself." I force another slab of earth up, forming part of a square around us and I kick the snow away, sighing. "This is better than nothing; at least we're safe from the wind. Are you still cold?"

He huddles next to me, leaning his staff against the slab and hugging his arms around himself, shivering. "I-I-I'm f-fine."

"You're not fine. You can be stubborn when it's warm." I pull him over, sharing my scarf with him and sliding my numb hands around him, slipping them under his jacket.

"W-where do you think Gerald went?"

"Running around aimlessly no doubt…with his luck, he'll find the village, even in this weather. I don't know how he does it." I breathe out, a thick cloud leaving my mouth, watching it as I try to fight the urge to shiver, "How can anyone live in this place?"

He shivered, hiding his face in his hands. The sight is somehow…endearing. My gloves are far too large for his hands, the tips of the gloves flopping about. "I-if they're born to th-this weather, I-I'm sure they're more used t-to it…" He shivers again, "Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"W-we're going to be okay, right?" I tilt my head back, staring up at the grey sky, angry clouds roiling across, intricate flakes of ice floating down. The wind continues to howl around the earthy shelter and I look down at him, searching those wide violet eyes.

"Why wouldn't we be?"

He shakes his head, covering his face with the edge of my scarf, "I-it's probably just because of the cold."

"—in! Ivan!" I jerk awake. When did I fall asleep? "Robin! Ivan!" Gerald. I sit up slowly, blinking at the weight on my chest. Ivan. He stirs slightly, rubbing his cheek against my breastplate. I shake him lightly.

He lifts his head slowly, blinking and rubbing his eyes, "Robin?"

"We made it through the storm, it would see." I tap the slabs lightly and they lower back into the ground. Gerald calls again, running over.

"Where've you been?" He stumbles and kneels down, "Are you two okay?"

I glance at Ivan, tilting my head and smiling, "Yeah, we're fine."

**-TBC-**


	4. Stargazing

**A/N: **Ah, Dark Dawn comes out on Tuesday (or if you want to wait until midnight, on "Monday"...but I have school the following morning so, no can do). I just saw a commercial for it...kinda lame...Djinn aren't just for battles...-hangs head in shame- I bet the Japanese commercial is epic. America is losing its touch. The people, not the country. yay Hetalia.

**Disclaimer: **Golden Sun belongs to Camelot and Nintendo.

**To Arkbird**: Thanks so much for the review.

Read and review please. And enjoy.

**Stargazing**

I slip through the temple window in the middle of the night, Gerald's snores following me as I step over to the stairs. Some of the monks are still walking about the grounds. I pick up a pebble and toss it into the river. As they hurry off to investigate the noise, I slip down the stairs and out the main entrance, heading for the nearest hill.

I turn around, spreading my arms and falling back into the soft grass, grunting a little. The stars seem to go on forever, more and more twinkling gently into existence. One streaks across the sky, a tail of light trailing behind it. The cool night air washes over me and I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. I can smell the soil beneath me, a nearby fresh river and the scent of distant flowers carried by the wind. A cricket chirps softly over in the bushes and I start to drift off.

A twig breaks somewhere down the hill and I jerk up, reaching for my sword…that I left in the temple. Dammit, at least Gerald's not here to laugh about this. He'd never let me live this down. I press my bare palm to the ground. I can feel the earth spreading out beneath me, locking onto it as a source of strength. I start to stand but the person steps closer, the starlight catching violet eyes.

Ivan.

I release the breath I wasn't aware of holding, relaxing slowly and smiling at him. He clutches my scarf in his hands as he climbs up the hill, "You forgot your scarf…" He glances down at the spot next to me, using his body to ask me if he can sit. I chuckle, grasping his hand and pulling him down to sit next to me.

"Thanks." I smile softly, taking the scarf from him and wrapping it around his neck.

His cheeks color slightly and he gives me a puzzled look as he touches the scarf. He smiles absently, shaking his head, "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I shift, lying back on the grass again, folding my hands behind my head. I take another deep breath. His scent is overpowering the smell of the soil—it's light and fresh, with a hint of jasmine. "Awhile back, Kraden told us there would be a meteor shower on this night. I've been looking forward to it so I didn't to miss it. Gerald doesn't care for that sort of thing…and you were sleeping so soundly, I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

He frowns, looking down at me and pushing his bangs from his eyes, "You didn't even bring your sword. What if you ran into trouble? You didn't tell anyone where you were going…you even snuck past the monks. For a second, I thought you were trying to leave us behind."

I chuckle softly, "I could never leave you behind, Ivan. Besides, I'm not completely helpless, you know." Another meteor shoots across the sky, disappearing as quickly as it had come. He gasps softly next to me, staring up at the sky, his eyes searching, hungry to see another. I smile, sitting up again, resting my arm across my knee. "Is this the first time you've seen them?"

"Yes…they're very rare. You called them meteors…? Is it something like Psynergy stones?" I pause, blinking up at them and shaking my head.

"I don't think so…it's something else." I shrug, "We'll just have to ask Kraden when we see him and hope he doesn't put us to sleep with a long boring story."

He laughs softly, "Robin…" I smile, lying down again and he shifts, lying next to me and stretching his hand towards the sky. I watch as he makes to reach for the falling stars, his fingers curling delicately around the distant orbs. "I'm…glad I was able to see them with you."

"Me too…"

Seeing the stars like these with you is priceless…

-TBC-


	5. Heartfelt

**A/N: **Heehee thank you again, Arkbird.

Ah, I got Dark Dawn on Thursday...and then read something quite horrible on Golden Sun Wiki that made me want to throw the game across the room, but I held together and I'm fueled to write more. TAKE THAT, CAMELOT! But I like the battle system and the weapons system and the djinn and the whole Wind healing Psynergy. And the new set up they have for Psynergy outside of battles makes it soooo much easier. I've only had trouble with one puzzle so far, it's pretty exciting.

Anyway, Heartfelt takes place after they see Hama. I'm a little iffy about this...I might go back and rewrite it.

**Disclaimer: **I dun own. If I did, there'd be soooo much male-preg going on.

Please read and review, and enjoy.

**Heartfelt**

"Ivan, you seem quiet, are you feeling alright?" I glance back at Mary. She's walking back with Ivan. Ever since we left Master Hama, he's been despondent. I'd like to say something to him but…he just smiles and says he's fine. Like now.

He looks up at Mary, smiling softly and pushing his bangs from his eyes, "I'm fine, Mary, really. I'm just trying to concentrate." It seems enough to appease Mary but there's still that dark look in his eyes.

"…and then she started yelling at me! Can you believe it? Robin? Yo, Robin? Are you even listening to me?" Gerald ways his hand in my face and I blink, pushing it away. He's been complaining about something to do with Jasmine or maybe it was his sister.

"Yes, it's a tragedy, Gerald." He huffs a little and I stop, waiting for Ivan and Mary to catch up. She gives me a knowing look before hurrying to catch Gerald, looping her arm through his. He smiles and starts chatting again.

Ivan glances up at me, smiling softly and shaking his head, "You don't have to say anything. I know what you're thinking."

I blink, "But you didn't use Psynergy."

He laughs, "I feel like I can read you without using Psynergy…It's isn't like you're easy to read, it's just…" His face turns red and he rests his hand on his chest, "I feel it here, not in my head."

"So, what am I thinking?"

He sighs, "You still want me to talk with Master Hama, but I know she won't say anything even if I were to ask. Besides, we don't have time. Garcia and the others are still ahead of us…if we can catch up with them before they get to the next Lighthouse, maybe we can stop them."

I rub the back of my neck, "Even if we do catch up with them, I don't think we'll be ready. We just barely defeated Saturos at the Mercury Lighthouse; we won't have that advantage the next time. We need to be stronger."

"You've been thinking about it since we left Imil…you've been sneaking out by yourself more often now too. You're training?"

"It might not be enough."

"You're not alone, you know. As long as we stay together, I'm sure we can put an end to this. As for your friends, the last time we saw them, they looked perfectly fine. It doesn't look like they're in any serious danger."

I shake my head, "I'm not worried about them. If anything, Kraden looked like he was enjoying himself." He laughs into his hand, smiling. "The next time we see Master Hama, you should talk to her."

He sighs, tucking his hair behind his ear, "What if it's something horrible? She wouldn't even look me in the eye back there."

I clasp the nape of his neck, "I'll be there for you when she tells you."

"Y-you don't have to do that for me."

"We're friends, you won't be forcing me to do anything, I want to be there for you."

He smiles softly, brushing his hand along mine, "Thank you, Robin…"

**-TBC- **


	6. Rain

**A/N:** I haven't played Dark Dawn all week because of Mui lol but, with the help of imoto-san Hoshi, I've come up with another story idea...(like I need anymore), along with a mini Christmas story...with a hint of dark? Dunno.

Rain is what started Lovely Week...and the previous stories have been written around this (so far Rain is my favorite).

Ah, there's so much snow outside, it's crazy.

**Arkbird: **Heehee I'm so glad you like Mui as well...that's a massive pet project of mine. I have notes for that scattered all over the place. w I've been working so hard on it lol.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Golden Sun, Camelot does. -sticks tongue at them-

Read, Review, and Enjoy~

**Rain**

Out of scorching heat and into a cave. I tug off my scarf, falling against the wall; my clothes and hair drenched with sweat. Ivan collapses in front of me, pulling on the drawstrings of his cloak, letting it slips down his back, pooling on the ground. His skin looks darker than when we first met; his adorable baby cheeks now thinner because of the traveling and fighting along the way. I wonder if I look any different now…

Gerald groans, starting to remove his breastplate, "I thought we were never going to get out of that place!"

Mary removes her long coat, fumbling with the claps and it falls to the floor behind her. Too tired to pick it up, sit sinks to the ground, sitting on it and fanning herself, "I'm soaked! I should have brought cooler clothes."

I shake my head, leaning down and holding my hand out to Ivan. He blinks, smiling softly and taking my hand, picking up his cloak as I help him to his feet. "We're all sweaty and tired, but we can't rest here. We have to keep going until we reach Kalay and then we can rest." I release Ivan's hand, removing my gloves and putting them away in my pack. My body's still too hot to wear full armor.

Gerald complains a bit, dragging his feet across the floor as I start down the winding corridors of the cave. I sense Ivan close behind me, his presence relaxing. He keeps me sane—Gerald certainly can't do that. In the time since we met in Vault, Ivan's become important. I didn't think I would meet someone like him out in the world. It makes leaving Vale worth it.

The mouth of the cave comes into sight, a pale grey light filtering in, along with a familiar sound—a welcomed sound. I turn, grabbing Ivan by the hand and take off running. He gasps, starting to laugh and running quickly to keep up with me, his fingers wrapping around my hand—his skin still hot from our trek through the desert.

We finally break free of the cave. Rain pours down from the cloudy sky, cooling my skin so that the desert heat is nothing more than a bad memory. Gerald runs out ahead of us, throwing his arms up and running through the puddles on the ground. Laughing softly, Mary hurries to catch up with him. He catches her arm, pulling her over and dancing with her clumsily.

Ivan tightens his grip on my hand slightly and I blink, glancing back at him, smiling. His violet eyes are wide, watching Mary and Gerald dancing through the puddles. I pull him over, slipping my arm around his waist and tugging him into a country jig. He stumbles a little, closing his eyes and I feel a pulse of Psynergy—Mind Read. He smiles as he opens his eyes, managing to stay in step as we dance through the field.

Lightning flashes in the distance, the rain coming down harder. "Hey, you two, we need to get to town before it gets worse!" Gerald shouts over to us, already heading down the path with Mary. I smile back at Ivan, taking his hand again and running after them.

Being soaked with rain is a lot better.

**-TBC- **


	7. Exhaustion

**A/N: **-golf clap- I need to start playing Golden Sun again, I think I made it Tolbi, won the tournament and stopped -coughs- Meaning I'm caught up in the story. Aaaand, starting on the 20th, please look forward to a six-part Christmas ficlette (because spelling it lette makes it fancy). It's called "Five Days" (though it's six-parts...). I got a new phone (a Droid Pro - it's pro mang) too, I'm pretty excited. Though...it's not activated yet, my dad has to argue with the people and whatnot. It's next to my alchemy book, magnifying glass and steampunk locket...it's special. *-* I'll either get a skin for it or spiffy case. Custom skin with Robin and Ivan doing the dirty...-evil cackle-

**Disclaimer: **I dun own Golden Sun. Alas.

Read, review and enjoy dearies.

**Exhaustion**

He falls down in the dirt before me, dropping his sword. I gasp for breath, sweat blurring my vision. My arms feel like jelly and I drop my sword, sinking to my knees. Something's wrong. What is it…what is…the ground comes flying up at me before everything goes black.

"_Robin…!_"

I feel more rested than I have in months. I open my eyes slowly to find myself in a dark room, beds pressed against the walls. Someone shifts, a familiar scent reaching my nose and I turn, the nearby candle being lit. Ivan's sitting in a chair next to the bed, smiling softly. "Ivan…"

"Hey…" He moves his chair closer, folding his arms across the bed, leaning forward. "You've been asleep for three days…I was worried…" I try to sit up but he puts his hand on my shoulder, pushing me back against the pillow, "You shouldn't sit up so quickly, you'll get dizzy." He reaches out, touching my forehead and I sigh, closing my eyes. His hand is cool to the touch, his fingertips smooth. "How do you feel? Do you need me to get you anything?"

My heart's pounding. I can't tell him that…

I smile, shifting against the pillow, "I'm fine…you don't have to do anything for me." I push my hair from my face, "Who won the tournament?"

He blinks, "You don't remember?"

"Not really…everything seems like a dream." He smiles suddenly, his face practically glowing. My heart skips a beat and I frown. Stop that…if you keep acting so…I don't know what I'll do.

"You won. You must have pushed yourself very hard…you passed out as soon as it was over…" He looks down and I reach out slowly, touching his cheek. Someone removed my gloves and armor. His skin feels smooth beneath my hand and he tilts his head a little, his bangs brushing against the back of my hand.

"Have you…been here the entire time?"

His eyes widen and his cheeks color, "I…was worried about you. Mary and Gerald said not to…they've been exploring the town and the palace." He glances away, "I couldn't bring myself to leave you." He tilts his head, "That sounds strange, doesn't it? I'm not clingy, you know…"

I laugh softly, "Is clingy bad?"

He puffs his cheeks slightly, "Gerald said I was being clingy…it sounded like a bad thing when he said it…"

"When have you listened to Gerald?" I chuckle, grasping his wrist, "Why don't you sleep with me?"

He blushes again, looking down at my hand, "Huh?"

"You look tired…you haven't been sleeping well, have you?" He shakes his head and I smile, "Since you won't let me get out of bed, you might as well join me." I tug on his arm quickly and he lands across my chest, his face in the comforter. He lifts his head, his face crimson and his soft blonde hair tousled. My heart skips another beat and I tighten my grip on his arm.

"R-Robin, you're still…"

"Perfectly healthy and you're tired. I don't want to hear any complaints." He shifts, resting his free hand on my chest.

"And Gerald was worried about me being clingy…" I chuckle, studying his face. He's close. I suppose I didn't give him much choice. His breath tickles across my face. His eyelashes are long, brushing across his cheek with each blink. I can feel his heartbeat beneath my fingers; it's steady and strong, speeding up as I push his bangs back from his eyes. His eyes are captivating—a rich violet with fleck of deeper purple around the pupil.

He mouths my name, reaching up and brushing his fingertips along the back of my hand as he tucks his bangs behind his ear. His lips…

I lean closer and he starts to close his eyes.

The door opens and we pull away quickly. Mary and Gerald come in, smiling brightly, both holding bags of supplies. Mary blinks, "Robin, you're awake! I'm so glad." She smiles, pausing and glancing between Ivan and me. "Why are your faces red?"

I glance at Ivan, smiling gently as he looks away shyly.

**-TBC- **

Robin's getting a little frisky. It's all those teenage hormones. My, my. **  
**


	8. Heartbeat

**A/N: **This turned out differently than I expected. It was initially called 'Fireflies'...and much kissing ensued. But I decided against it. Too early. Haha. I am so ready for warm weather. I intend on going swimming this summer. Time to start working out again.

**Warning: **Nekkid boys. Omai.

Read, review and enjoy.

**Heartbeat**

We're close to Lunpa now, close enough to sneak in but even Gerald thinks it's a bad idea to head there tonight. We camp out in the forest, hanging sheets in the branches to hide the light from the fire. Gerald stokes the fire with a stick, leaning back on his hand and sighing. "It'd be great if we could have spent the night in Vault."

"It's half a day's walk to Lunpa from Vault. We were making good time…" I run my hand back through my hair, my gaze catching on Ivan's pack. He'd left earlier to wash up in a nearby pond. He hasn't been gone long enough for me to worry, but still…

I sigh, shaking my head, "Ivan's worried about Hammet. The closer we are to Lunpa, the faster we can rescue Hammet." I turn away, "I'm going to check on him. He's been gone a while. There are still monsters around."

Mary blinks, "Oh, Robin, he's…" I wave my hand, hearing her sigh as I start down the path towards the pond.

The trees fall back to reveal a wide clearing with a clean pond at its center. Ivan's clothes are folded neatly on a rock, his staff leaning against a tree. Ivan stands there, the water coming up around his hips. He looks pale in the moonlight and almost fragile without his tunic on. He cups the water in his hands, pouring it over his chest.

My heart jumps at the sight. This is bad. I shouldn't be watching him like this. I take a deep breath, stepping forward. A twig snaps under my boot and he jumps, ducking down into the water and looking around. I hold my hand up, "Ivan, it's just me."

He lets out a relieved sigh, smiling softly and rising out of the water, "Robin…" He shakes his head and rubs his arms, "What are you doing here?"

I step over to the shore, "I just wanted to check up on you. I know you can take care of yourself, though." He smiles a little more, glancing away. I blink. It could just be my imagination but it looks as if his cheeks just turned red. I smile softly as he tucks his hair behind his ear.

He looks nervous but it passes as he looks back to me, smiling a little brighter this time. "Would you like to join me?"

"Join you…?"

His cheeks color. I'm sure of it this time. "Well, we're both boys, it's not like you haven't seen anything I have before." I chuckle softly, shaking my head.

"I just thought you wanted some privacy."

"I'm used to being left on my own…but since I started traveling with you and the others…I guess being alone is…lonely now." He sinks into the water again, until his mouth is covered and he starts blowing bubbles.

I smile, loosening my scarf, laying it across another rock. My gloves and breastplate soon join them. "If you don't mind…I'm sure Mary and Gerald have things covered back at camp. They won't miss me. Anyway, I'm sure Mary's deduced I would stay with you."

He laughs softly, his eyes flicker a little as I remove my tunic and he frowns. "Your wound didn't heal well. It shouldn't have left a scar."

I glance down at the long scar across my side—a prize from the manticore. At least it didn't take my life. It hadn't hurt. At the time I'd just been glad to get out of the desert. I guess I didn't have enough Psynergy left for a proper Cure.

"Robin?"

I smile, "It's alright. It's a memento." I kick off my boots and he turns away politely as I slide off my breeches.

The water is surprisingly warm and the sand beneath my feet soft, giving way as I step to the middle of the pond. It doesn't even come up to my hips as I stand next to him. I sigh, sinking into the water enough to let it come up to my shoulders. He turns to me finally, smiling, "Maybe we should have stayed in Vault, at least then we could have used one of the tubs." He blushes suddenly, "Not to share, of course. I mean…"

I laugh gently, "Ivan, you don't have to be embarrassed, it's just me."

"I-I know it's you, that's why I'm so embarrassed. I know you…I know you wouldn't make fun of me or hurt me…but still…I can't help but be embarrassed when it comes to you." His words pour out, almost jumbling and crashing together in their haste to escape. "I've just never…"

"You don't have to say anything…"

"But I feel like I should…I feel like I have to. You may know how I feel already, but I want you to hear it from me." He presses his hand to his mouth for a moment before taking a deep breath, "I like you. I've never felt this way about anyone before…I know we can't do anything now but…I just wanted you to know."

I laugh again, standing up and pulling him close. His body tenses at first but slowly slips his arms around me, sighing softly and closing his eyes. He presses his ear to my chest, glancing up at me and smiling softly, "It's nice."

"What is?"

"Your heartbeat...it's really relaxing."

I feel my face grow hot. "Ivan…" He blushes again, starting to pull away but I lean down, kissing his cheek. "I'm glad you like it."

**-TBC-**

Did this listening to Gackt...muchly distracted by random dancing. ...Word does not recognize Manticore...and neither does Firefox. Ugh, phailsauce. **  
**


	9. Flowers

A/N: Ha, I said I couldn't think of an idea for the next installment of Lovely Week and my fiancee suggested "flowers". So this chapter was born. I took some liberties with this chapter...like sending Mary and Gerald off with Lord Hammet...well they get in the way, so they had to shoo for a little bit.

**To Nobody: **(how odd...Roxas?) I emphatically suggest playing the first two games - I don't know what those crazy people were talking about; the first two games were awesome. I've played GS several times (and am replaying it now) and TLA four or five times (it's a bit longer and the puzzles pwn me so...). They're quirky and fun. Dark Dawn is a little rushed, I can't get a feel for Crown's personality, but I really like Karis and Terry (which is weird for me), not together...but as people. Haha. If you look for it, you will noticed little hints of Robin and Ivan's togetherness - like Ivan snapping at Gerald on the rare occasion and defending Robin, or the first time they met and clasped hands (...I'm a freak). I mean, people bitched about the games having too much dialogue...um, how else are you supposed to get a feel for them WITHOUT dialogue? -coughs- But yes, I suggest playing the first two games. They did inspire...a crapload of fics from me (...would that deter someone from playing the games...?). I like Dark Dawn...I haven't found time to finish it, but I'm close to the end. I didn't think it was so bad, I mean, if they redo the first two games with the new Psynergy system, that'd be awesome (but I guess since the kids had Robin and the others teaching them, they're stronger at Psynergy than their parents were).

**To Arkbird: **Since you wanted kissing, this chapter is for you.

Read, review and enjoy, dearies.

**Flowers**

We stand outside the Lunpa gates, Lord Hammet and the others getting ready to head back to Kalay. Ivan clutches the Shaman Rod in his hands, looking up at the round man with concern in his deep violet eyes, "I'd really prefer it if you let some of us come with you, Lord Hammet. It's just not safe for you to travel. What if you're captured again?"

The man chuckles merrily, "You worry far too much about me, Ivan." He sighs, appraising us with the eye of a merchant. "Very well then, two of you can join us." Ivan twists his hands slightly, bowing his head before glancing back at us.

"Who should go?"

Gerald blinks, "Well, of course it should be—" Mary pinches his elbow gently and he gives her a puzzled look as she smiles gently.

"Gerald and I will go. I'm feeling a little weary from traveling and Gerald's hotheaded enough to look after the caravan by himself. We'll be just fine. You and Robin can head there on foot to make sure no one follows." She winks at me as Ivan nods slowly, turning back to Lord Hammet.

I sigh, glancing away. She knows. Of course she knows. She's almost as perceptive as Ivan. At least she's had the sense of mind not to say anything. I don't know how Gerald will handle my feelings towards Ivan. He'd accept it after he gets used to the shock but I'm sure he'll avoid me at first.

Ivan runs alongside the caravan as they leave, stopping once the horses pick up speed and leave us behind. A sweet breeze rolls through the plain, playing through his hair and blowing it across his face. Maybe it's because we've shared Psynergy so many times before but I can feel his emotions like a gentle wave. Calm, yet anxious—glad Lord Hammet is safe but not sure he'll make it to Kalay. He trusts Mary and Gerald to get him there but he wants to see him reach the town.

I step over to him, clasping the back of his neck. He jumps, looking up at him, confusion swirling around in his eyes. "We have a lot of ground to cover; we should get going if you're well enough." He doesn't even force a smile—he knows he doesn't have to with me—and rubs at the corners of his eyes.

"Thank you."

He's quiet. He's barely said a word since we started walking. If this keeps up, I'm sure he's not going to say anything until we reach Kalay. This isn't what I wanted. I push back a branch, holding it aside for him as he passes. "Ivan, you know if you want—" As I release the branch, I misstep, losing my footing and fall backwards.

"Robin!" I lock eyes with him a fraction of a second before my back hits the ground, sliding down the hill too fast to right myself. I try to grab onto a low branch or overgrown root—but they're too weak to hold my weight and snap off in my hand.

Thank Venus for armor.

I finally roll to a stop at the bottom of the hill, groaning. The fall took me out of the forest and the smell of fresh dirt and flowers reaches my nose as I stare up at the clear sky. Rushed footsteps come down the hill, slipping sometimes and Ivan squeaks, falling on top of me as he reaches the bottom. He lands on me hard and I grunt, clutching at his elbows, "Ivan…"

He pulls up slowly, gasping, "Robin! I-I'm sorry!" He sits up, lifting my arm and inspecting me carefully. He grabs the front of my tunic once he's satisfied, "Are you okay?"

I cough a little, smiling painfully, "Yeah, it wasn't that bad." He lets out a relieved sigh and I grin, "Not until you landed on me."

"I'm so sorry!"

I laugh softly, "I was kidding." He puffs his cheeks, sliding back and gently tugging at my scarf.

"Sit up." I do as he asks, easing myself up, sighing. He takes my left hand, clutching it to his chest and reaching around, resting his other hand on my back. I smile, closing my eyes and pour my Psynergy into him. His hand feels warm as he runs it over my back, healing whatever scratches and bruises I received from the fall.

"You're helpless sometimes, you know that…" He puts his forehead to mine, still holding my hand to his chest as he closes his eyes, sliding his hand around to rest on my shoulder. I smile softly, listening to him breathing.

He finally pulls away, blinking and looking around. "Where are we? I've never seen anything like this before..." I lean back on my hand, twisting to look around.

Wildflowers. A nearly endless field of them, starting from the base of the hill and stretching out in all directions. It was hidden away by the woods—if I didn't fall, we never would have found this place. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. The flowers are so fragrant, not overpowering. The scent drifts away with a breeze and returns slowly as the wind dies down.

Ivan shifts on my lap and I watch as he leans towards the nearby flowers, touching the petals lightly. He smiles sweetly, a look of wonder in his eyes. "We must be the first people they've ever met." He laughs softly, "I bet they're so surprised."

Dammit. He's too cute.

I bite the tip of my glove, pulling my hand away and dropping my glove onto the ground, reaching out and touching his cheek. He blinks quickly, his eyelashes brushing along my hand. He slips off the glove off my other hand, slowly running his finger along my palm. He traces the lines until he reaches my wrist, laying his hand on mine.

His actions make him seem almost too innocent but he's wise enough to know what he wants. He watches our hands as he laces his fingers with mine, lifting his head and blushing. "I'm sorry, it must be the atmosphere." He starts to drop my hand but I clutch it, turning the back of his hand towards me and kissing it lightly. "Robin…"

I pull him closer, touching his cheek. "Can I kiss you?"

His eyes widen and he blushes more, trying to pull back but I slip my arm around him, keeping him steady. He places his hands on my chest, "Th-that's too embarrassing…don't ask…"

He looks away, his bottom lip quivering. I tilt my head to meet his eye, "So I can't?"

"You can…you just…don't have to ask." I grasp his chin, pressing my lips to his. He's stiff at first, pressing his lips together tightly but he relaxes after a while, slipping his arms around my shoulders and returning the action, though a little clumsily.

I pull back to let him catch his breath, putting my forehead to his. "Ivan…" I shift, pushing him onto the ground and rest my arm above his head, leaning over him. His eyes widen again and I chuckle, "I'm not going to try anything…don't worry."

"I-I wasn't worried." He's stubborn sometimes…so cute. He searches my eyes, shifting under me shyly, "Are you going to do it again?"

I sigh softly, brushing his bangs from his face, "I might get carried away. We still have to get to Kalay."

"Just one more…" He blushes, glancing away shyly. I smile softly, leaning down and brushing my lips across his. He wraps his arms around my shoulders again, pulling me down until I'm lying on him.

At this rate, we'll be camping out.

**-TBC-**

But I'm sure Robin doesn't mind camping out. Not a lot of kissing...I apologize for that. Anyway, I hope it was okay.


	10. Smile

A/N: I decided to do a rather large jump in the story. So it's the end of the game, after Venus Lighthouse but before they set sail. Ah, well school starts on Monday, which might limit my posting. I may end up pushing Mui to two weeks and this can stay a once a week thing.

**To Roksu: **;x haha I was just kidding when I called you Roxas. I would have has Axel but... haha. Indeed their relationship is established, I don't see them as the type to take things back once it's out in the open. Also, since Ivan's used to people being scared of him because of his powers, I'd expect him to be rather shy about romantic relationships. As for Robin, he strikes me as the polite, gentleman. Anyway, the first two games are really great. Haha, yeah I have a guide saved in Firefox so I don't miss the djinn in Dark Dawn. I should have a list made up for the kids Japanese names. Aw so Ivan's not in Dark Dawn? That's a bit disappointing. I'd expect him to have glasses and be cute and nerdy, I can't see him with facial hair. Ah. I think this is the longest review I've ever gotten, I'm so happy. Haha I kept rereading it. Thank you so much. It means a lot to me.

I wrote this after reading Glimpses: The Bond by Lynn Flewelling... so I think Robin and Ivan ended up getting a little more frisky than I intended. Maybe not "change the rating or die" frisky, but...I giggled a little while writing it. It's frisky by my standards anyway.

Read, review and enjoy. School! I'm getting nervous -hates going out in public-

**Smile**

No matter what I do, I can't get his face out of my mind. This isn't like what happened years ago…how could he possibly survive this time? As capable as Garcia is…I don't think he could manage.

I feel empty. Why do I feel so empty…?

I barely register a presence behind me before arms slip around my shoulders, the owner pressing their forehead to my shoulder. Soft blonde hair slides down, lying across my chest…

Ivan.

I reach up slowly, touching my hand to his. He must know what I'm feeling, he always does. He stayed out with Mary and Gerald since morning to give me space. He probably wanted to stay with me the entire time. "Someone found him and saved him back then….don't you think that will happen again? That Alex…he has those powers, maybe he rescued Garcia and Sheba." I hadn't thought of that. Alex did seem to have some affection for Garcia.

I rub the back of his hand, his skin smooth beneath my fingertips. I take a deep breath, tilting my head back to look up at the sky. It's a strange pale orange. There's not enough contrast here—from the sky to the sand to the beige stone buildings…I feel like I'm going mad.

"Is the ship ready yet?" I'm sick of just sitting here. I need to travel again or I will go mad.

He hesitates, his hands clutching at my shirt. "I just came from there. They're making sure the ship is fit to sail, they said as soon as they're done we can leave." I lay my hand on his head gently.

I still feel like I'm being unfair to him. He's accomplished what he set out to do and yet he's still with us—of his own volition…but… "Come here." He lifts his head, blinking. He cheeks color as recognition brightens his eyes and he slips around to face me. I pull him onto my lap, locking my arms firmly around his waist so he wouldn't be tempted to escape even if someone interrupts. Even when I hold him, I can't shake this empty feeling.

He leans against me, his back pressed to my chest and tilts his head back to look at the sky, watching a flock of birds pass overhead. I rest my chin on his shoulder, breathing him in.

It's hot in Lalivero, nearly uncomfortably so. He's switched from his usual wool tunic to an airy cotton shirt, the neck loosely laced up. I smile absently as a breeze billows the fabric, revealing his chest for a moment and with it a dark spot—a memento from the last time we were alone together.

It seems like a long time since then. Is it going to be the same?

"Robin." He twists around in my arms, reaching out and cupping my cheeks, fixing me with a stern gaze. Such beautiful eyes. "It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself. You couldn't have known what was going to happen. If you'd gotten to him in time, we would have lost you too. What would we do without you? What would I do without you…?"

I touch his cheek lightly, pressing my forehead to his. "I won't let you find out." I kiss him, rubbing his side with my thumb. He relaxes slowly, tilting his head and returning the kiss, making a soft sound against my lips. I smile against him, tugging at the edge of his shirt and sliding my hand along his stomach. He pulls back to meet my gaze, his face turning red.

"R-Robin…? We shouldn't be doing this…you're still…" He struggles, pressing his hands to my chest and pushing against me halfheartedly.

"It'll take my mind off things while we wait…"

"But if we do that…" He blushes, shaking his head quickly, his hair tickling across my cheek. "The ship will be ready soon…there won't be enough time..." I smirk a little, sweeping his bangs out of his eyes.

"You're so cute." I pull him into another kiss, sliding my tongue along his bottom lip. He lets out a soft sound; a mild protest before he tangles his fingers in my hair. I break the kiss, tugging off my tunic and spreading it out on the floor. I turn him, pushing him onto my tunic gently, resting my hands on either side of his head and leaning over him. He places his hands on my chest and runs them down my cotton shirt. He slips his hands under and around, sliding his hands up my back and pulling me down to rest on top of him. "Ivan…"

"Hey! Robin! Ivan!" I jerk back, looking around. Ivan sits up quickly, blinking. Gerald. His voice comes up to us from the street below the balcony. I fix my shirt, leaning over to peer through the gaps in the railing. "The ship's done; we need to get our things together and get going."

"We'll be down in a second." He waves, heading down the street. I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck, "I guess we'll have to cut this short."

He smiles softly, passing me my tunic, "At least he interrupted before we were too…invested into this." I laugh softly, reaching out and clasping the nape of his neck, kissing him gently.

The feeling of emptiness is gone, replaced by the warmth his smile brings.

-TBC-

I don't know how long Lovely Smile will keep going. I did want to try to go into their part of the story from TLA...but I might not. I also should stop checking on the other GS stories...they have a lot more reviews than mine...a little depressing.

Alex: There, there.

Oh well, one or two sweet reviews mean a lot more than a mess of sloppy reviews any day. As long as at least one person likes my stories, that's good enough for me.


	11. Sea

**A/N: **So, if you follow Mui as well as this...I must apologize because it's going to be late. I'm taking a music class for elementary teachers...and she's planning on taking us up to the daycare at my University to teach the children there (I'm pretty excited). I'm also trying to get into the teaching program so...busy, busy, busy. I'm so sorry, I have been working on Mui as well - and was wondering; once Mui is finished (over the next five-seven chapters) would you like Robin's side of the story (prequel and sequel to Mui) or a completely different story (modern day Japan)?

**To Elifer: **Concerning The Words I can't Say; before I could continue/finish those stories, I had a bought of writers block and then depression. I really didn't feel like doing anything then. Now, it's been too long I just can't pick them up again. I'm planning on rewriting those old stories and finally finishing them. The Words I can't Say is something I doodled down the ending-somewhere-before I even started writing. I do remember this ending so I can pick up and finish the story once I have the drive to do so. I'll try to eventually though.

**To Roksu: **Ah...I know, I was worried about it as well. Haha...I know they've been apart for a while in Mui but, it's all for Ivan to discover himself. Ah, that's a pity. I love the original characters. I'm proud of Garcia for up and living like that, probably sick of his sister's face haha -coughs- I don't want you to feel obligated to review, that's the last thing I'd want. I do recall seeing some wonderfully adorable fanart from Japan with Robin and Ivan - sadly it's on my backup harddrive...which my computer is like "I don't see that, mang" but it's there, even if it can't see my harddrive. I guess it's my duty to draw up some Robin and Ivan and attempt to convert the masses with my wit and charm (charming wit). Haha, I still think Camelot saw my fics and were like "pffft, we'll put an end to that". No, Camelot, you totally didn't. Ah, no, true fans will never die. Anyone who turned their backs of pairings that they "loved" didn't really love them! I could never turn my back on Robin and Ivan, they belong together. It's not my fault if Jasmine raped Robin - Robin tried to escape her, obviously, he's living up in the mountains with his adorable (scoop out his eyes with a spoon) son. He even tried to grow a mustache in hopes of disguising himself. Why yes, I am crazy. Haha I assume people are too lazy to review - but hey, I'm happy with a one-word review. Just takes a couple of seconds people, I know you type fast. But really, thank you so much for all your reviews, but I really don't want you to feel obligated to give them, it'll make me feel bad. XD I'm totally thinking of printing out your reviews and pasting them up on my wall so I can read them whenever I want, they're that amazing.

Sadly, this one is kind of short, I think my muse decided to skip out. I've got homework and a paper due and a music notebook to...buy and fill full of music related lesson plans and chapters to read...but thankfully, Monday is a holiday. Ah, time to fill in the blanks between Contigo and Lalivero. Fun.

Read, review and enjoy.

**Sea**

Finally, the continent disappears from the horizon, the sun slowly sinking into the glistening ocean. Gerald's been ill since we took off. He hangs over the side of the boat, retching occasionally. It isn't as violent as when we first started out, but he's weak now, his arms shaking as he clutches at the railing. Ivan glances up at me, sitting on a nearby crate. "Isn't there anything we can do for him?"

I smile softly, ruffling his hair, "Mary is in the kitchens trying to make some medicine for him. She's been down there for a while though."

"I'll go check on her and see if she needs some help." He smiles, sliding off the crate, and brushes his hand across mine before hurrying below deck. I touch the back of my hand, smiling and watching him until he disappears.

Gerald lets out another choked sound, sinking to his knees and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. I sigh, grabbing up a waterskin and walking over, pushing it towards him, "Here."

He groans, pushing my hand away weakly. "I never want to see water again."

"You're dehydrated, you need to drink. Your sister would be pissed if I let you die." He frowns, eyes dazed as he grabs the waterskin.

He turns around, siding down the railing and sitting on the deck, squinting, "When can we land?"

I sit next to him, taking out the map and spreading it across my knee, "Not for a while by the looks of it. We have to find Lemuria and get back to Babi before we do anything else."

"Robin…"

"He said we can handle our business first." I turn away from his searching gaze, reaching out and placing my hand on his head, pushing it down slightly, "But if we do that, it'll be too late to save him. We have to head for Lemuria."

He laughs weakly, shaking his head, "You were planning on doing that in the first place, weren't you? You know, you're not alone. It's partly my fault that the Stars were taken—"

I frown, glancing at him, "Partly?"

"Oh come on, you have to forgive me sometime. They might have hurt Jasmine and Kraden, I had to do something. Hey, if I hadn't, you wouldn't have met Ivan, right? Right?" I sigh, glancing out towards the horizon. Stars start to twinkle into brilliance as the sky shifts to a paler shade of blue, glinting off the crests of the waves. "Hey, Robin…you know it doesn't bother me."

"What?"

"You and Ivan…I can tell you're good for each other. I mean, he's shy most of the time…but he sticks up for you. You've been less uptight too." He grins, ruffling my hair.

Before I can answer, the door to the lower cabins open up and Mary steps out with Ivan. "You seem like you're doing better, Gerald. You must not need this medicine anymore."

"No, no! I'll take it!" He stands quickly, staggering. Mary holds her hand out, helping him steady himself. "Thanks, Mary." She smiles warmly, pushing a glass of dark liquid into his hands. He blinks, "A-am I supposed to drink this?"

Ivan sits next to me, speaking softly, "Mary put a lot of strange herbs into it…but she said it cures seasickness."

I smile, "You should drink it, Gerald. I don't think monsters are going to like being thrown up on, but I doubt it'll drive them away." Gerald groans, squinting at the liquid and sighing, downing it quickly. His face turns green and his cheeks puffing up.

"Don't spit it out!" Mary claps her hands over his mouth quickly, leaving them there until he swallows.

"That was horrible! What was in that!"

Ivan laughs softly, "You don't want to know."

Mary takes the glass from Gerald, turning to me and smiling gently, "Have you decided who should take the first shift? Gerald needs to rest now…he can take the morning shift."

"I'm awake enough, I'll take first shift."

Mary glances between Ivan and me, smiling more and nodding, "I'll watch the ship with Gerald, this way at least one of us will be awake." She helps Gerald across the deck, "If you need use, just call."

"We will." I sigh, leaning back and glancing behind me at the water stretching out. Not a speck of land in sight. "I guess we should get used to life on a ship. This ocean is really as vast as Kraden said."

"It only seems big because we don't know enough about it…if you study it…take the mystery out of it, doesn't that make things seem smaller?"

I slip my arm around him slowly, "You think too much." I smile, "It's just water."

**-TBC-**

Short -sad face- **  
**


	12. Storm

**A/N: **Eventually I will finish that chapter of Mui...I'm near a proper stopping point. I keep saying that. My story notes are totally resting on the floor, waiting for me to type away. I freaked out when I thought I lost me USB with all my Mui stuff on it...horrible (but I found it). It snowed so much Thursday, driving to and from school was crazy. They canceled classes that started at 4...my last class ended at 3:50. Suck an elf.

**To Arkbird: **Haha, my muse is indeed a boy (a gay boy). If you can't get him to cooperate, by all means. He's been having a fight with my art muse I believe...that's probably why he's been skittering off at the most random times.

**To Roksu: **Well, the new modern day GS story idea came about because of the Jasmine/Robin rape idea, though I won't reveal anything. It's perfectly fine, I was just curious about what people would like to see more - Robin's Mui past revealed or something completely different. As for Garcia and Picard...I read somewhere that Nobel (Mary's daughter) has a thing for Picard and travels with him - I'm guessing this is later on...considering she was with Kraden and Picard was nowhere in sight. From Garcia's personality, he doesn't seem the settling down type, nor does Picard, so I'm guessing they're safe from the horrors of women. But Camelot may screw us over with that as well. Haha, really, you don't have to worry about reviewing right away or anything, I'm not starved for attention.

So, this chapter assumes that Robin and crew headed straight for Lemuria (because from their words in Contigo, I can only guess that was indeed the case) instead of tracking Garcia's butt around the world.

Read, review and enjoy. Thanks for all the favs and stuff, people.

**Storm**

The ship lurches violently and I lose my grip on the helm, falling against the deck. I catch a glimpse of Gerald sliding across the deck, grabbing the helm as he passes, trying to regain control of the ship. I grip onto the railing and haul myself up as the waves raise over the edge, sweeping across the deck. Mary and Ivan are tethered to the mast, trying to calm the winds and waters.

Gerald's voice reaches me, his words broken up by the wind, "—in! Lo— th—e!" I stumble as close as I dare, bracing myself against the helm. Ahead, whirlpools are scattered among the jagged rocks—too many to possibly hope to avoid them. "What should we do! Robin!"

"I'm thinking!" What can we do? There's nothing we can do. We're going to—

"Robin!"

"We're going to get sucked in!"

"It's too late." I shove him back from the helm, grabbing the nearest rope and tying him to the railing. I run down to the mast, securing Mary and Ivan's ropes as the ship jerks down and to the side. I slip on a patch of water, starting to slide towards the cabin door but someone grabs my arms. I look to my right to fight Mary hugging my arm tightly, the rope still bound around her waist. Ivan's to my left, gripping my arm and gritting his teeth.

"Hang on!" Involuntarily, I shut my eyes as the boat spins towards the center of the whirlpool.

"Un…shit…what hit me…" My head throbs violently and a wave of nausea rushes over me. I sit up quickly, dry heaving for a minute before dropping onto my back again. The sun shines harshly in the empty sky as a weak breeze billows through the tattered white sails. The deck creaks lazily beneath me and the sound of distant seagulls finally reaches me.

What was I doing?

We're on Babi's ship…out in the middle of the ocean. How'd we get here? We were searching for Lemuria and…

The whirlpools…

How are we not dead?

I sit up, more slowly this time, glancing around the deck. Ivan's nearby, clutching my scarf in his hand. I help him sit up, resting his back to the mast and tug off my glove and touching his cheek. His skin feels a little warm but his breathing is gently. I take out my knife, cutting the rope from around his middle and tossing the remnants aside.

I turn away, finding Mary lying on her side a few feet away. I cut the rope tethering her to the mast and take her by the shoulders, leaning her against next to Ivan. There's a thin cut across her cheek, nothing to a quick Cure.

I head up to the helm—Gerald still tied up to the railing. He's stirring already, sitting up and clutching his head. "What happened?"

Crouching down, I untie him, my hands shaking more than I want them to. I hold my arms to my side, sitting across from him, "The last thing I remember was the ship going down into the whirlpool—it must have spit us out somewhere in the ocean."

He curses softly, "We're lucky the ship didn't break up on the rocks."

"We can only assume that since it's a Lemurian ship…it's built to handle rough waters."

"How are the others?" He leans against a barrel, tilting his head back to look up at the sky. I shake my head, doing the same as a lone seagull flies overhead, letting out a sharp call.

"They're still knocked out but they're fine." I stand, blinking and picking a piece of seaweed from his hair.

"What the…?" He starts laughing, grabbing the seaweed and tossing it over his shoulder. "I can't believe we made it out alive!" He stretches, falling back onto the deck.

I stand, nudging his leg with the tip of my boot, "I'm going to put those two in bed. Do you feel well enough to help?"

He stands, ruffling my hair, "I'll carry Mary." He hurries down the stairs, kneeling down and placing Mary on his shoulder carefully, heading down to the cabins.

Shaking my head, I pick up Ivan, heading down to the room we share and setting him in the chair near the bed. He stirs slightly as I start to remove his salt stained clothes, putting a clean tunic and breeches on him before laying him in bed. "Robin…?"

I smile softly, pushing his bangs back and kissing his forehead, "Hey..."

"Did we make it to Lemuria…?"

I shift, pulling the sheets up around him, "Get some sleep, Gerald and I will take the ship in to a port and we'll figure out what to do from there." I start to leave but there's a tug on my tunic.

He clutches the edge of it tightly, a hint of sorrow in those eyes I love so much. I turn around enveloping his hand in mine, kneeling next to the bed. "We can't get to Lemuria, can we? We can't help Babi…"

"Don't think about that now, we'll find a way."

He shakes his head slowly, "We still have to stop Garcia and the others…the more time we take to try to get to Lemuria, the further ahead the get. We have to find them or else there won't be any point in helping Babi…" I furrow my brow and he smiles, reaching out and smoothing his fingers across my forehead, "You'll get wrinkles if you keep making faces."

I laugh softly, an unwanted bitter note hanging in the air. I take his hand, pressing my lips to his palm, "Babi's strong, he's lived this long, I'm sure he can wait." I stand, placing my hands on either side of his head and kissing him soundly. "Rest, I'll wake you when we reach a port." My heart calms at the sound of his sigh.

"Don't push yourself, Robin…"

I smile back at him, "Never."

**-TBC- **

Next chapter will be in Contigo with Ivan's big family reveal - dun dun duuuun.

Alex: ...

Alex's feeling a bit unloved. Not my fault if you run off, sleep with a random woman - my only guess was so he would have a son and said son would then receive that mirror (my assumptions because the only person Alex's shown feelings towards was Mary and perhaps Garcia) - and up and leave without a word to anyone. Anyway, I hope this chapter was alright. Enjoy!


	13. Respite

**A/N: **Ah...I've had to write so many papers for school this semester - one about my experience with music, another about my experience with chemistry and art, then a reflection paper for my Teacher Leadership class (I have another to write) and then a three page minimum paper-an autobiographical sketch about my experience in school and why I decided to become a teacher and what I think teaching should be. I just didn't feel like writing this last night like I planned but I woke up with a proper idea and here it is.

**To Roksu: **Well, Robin's gang never managed to make it to Lemuria (or they finally made it but got there too late...but for the sake of this, they just totally didn't make it there-because to get to Lemuria, Garcia and the others learned a child's song/game to get through). Haha, I can see Robin as the sort of person who isn't that into verbal displays of affection or over the top public displays of affection, he did turn bright red when this little girl said she would reward him with a kiss (one of the cutest moments in the game). He's been so engrossed in learning Psynergy, he hasn't really had time for a "normal" life. Well, I've been working on the planning stage of my new modern Japan GS AU story so I think I'm going to work on that once I finish Mui. I think I said this already, but I plan on having the "rape" in the story second half of that story, by the time Robin and Ivan's relationship is set and Ivan goes away for a business thing and Robin gets drunk...because those Japanese business suits love their bar hopping. Something like that anyway. Ah, Karis...I don't know about her, I mean, she's so different from Hama and Ivan that she couldn't possibly be related to them - and she has Psynergy that neither of them have shown...and considering Hama was able to teach Ivan Reveal - something that he would have been able to learn later on by himself...Karis seems an oddball. It still bothers me that Karis doesn't know Mind Read, but Sheba and Ivan who were raised from infancy by people without a trace of Psynergy were able to learn it on their own. Even Karis' personality is very un-Jupiter Energist, she's too spunky. I'm sure Camelot will be all "oh hey, some unimportant, uneventful person is Karis' mother" but I really don't think Ivan would do that - considering he's a thoughtful boy, he's aging very slowly, if he did fall in love with some woman, I'm not sure he would follow through with it. But that's just my idea of Ivan. Haha...I love Alex though, I'll admit it, I squeal every time I see him - he's just a smooth talker.

Woo, I also started working on the next installment of this, so hopefully it'll be longer. Haha, respite...too much Kingdom Hearts. I've also...finished the next chapter of Mui. Isn't that exciting! But I need to smooth out the kinks and fill in some gaps, but please look forward to it. Ugh...I really hope I get it finished soon...but I've got so many projects coming up...I feel so bad.

Read, enjoy and review! (oh snap, mixing it up)

**Respite**

After weeks of sailing, we finally reach a port. Leaving the ship docked—there's not much worry about it being stolen by anyone other than an Energist—we head into town. Gerald stretches, dropping his arms and swinging them, "It's great to be on land again, isn't it?" It's busy and loud, like Tolbi during the tournament. Someone bumps into Mary and Gerald rounds on them, fire practically shooting from his mouth. Mary laughs gently, patting his hand and dragging him away before he can start a fight.

Ivan leans against me a little, pointing across the crowd, "There's a pub over there. Do you think we can go in?"

I smile softly, "Sure, there aren't any leads on where Garcia and the others are." We pick our through the crowd and I hold the door open to let them through first, spotting a barn owl swoop in through the open window. What's an owl doing out during the day?

It's resting on Ivan's shoulder as I step into the pub, rustling its feathers and getting comfortable. Ivan blinks, his eyes hazing a little—his Psynergy has gotten stronger these past few months, though I suppose the same can be said for the rest of us. No better exercise than battle.

"It's from Master Hama…" I step over and the owl extends his leg, a note tied there. I free it carefully but it seems comfortable on Ivan's shoulder, reading over the note.

"She said we should go to a town called Contigo…it's…" I blink, "It's near the Jupiter Lighthouse. She said if we come now, we'll get there before Garcia's group. This is our chance. There's also something important she wants to tell us…"

Ivan reaches out, stroking the owl gently. It closes its eyes, making a soft cooing sound. Mary smiles gently, glancing at me, "Does she say anything specific?"

"That's all the note says." I fold it, starting to put it away in my pouch but I catch Ivan looking at it. I smile, holding it out for him. "Maybe she wants to talk to you, Ivan."

He takes the note gently, "Me?" He unfolds the note, reading over Master Hama's words. I smile softly, glancing away. Part of me is jealous, but not jealous enough to start anything foolish. I sink onto the stool next to him and we order some lunch.

I spread the map out on the counter after and Gerald leans over my shoulder. "Let's see…Contigo is…right there." I point to a continent Northwest of Gondowan, "How long do you suppose it will take to reach it if this weather holds?"

Gerald shrugs, "Maybe a week…two at the most. Do you have a plan for when we see Garcia again? He's on his own now that we killed Saturos and Menardi. I mean, Alex is still with him…but he's never fought us before." Mary bows her head and I nudge him roughly. "Ah, jeez…I'm sorry, Mary…"

She smiles faintly, "Just because Alex is part of my family…doesn't make him any less responsible for going against our ways. He helped light the Mercury Lighthouse…and he's going to help light the Jupiter Lighthouse if we don't stop him. We can at least do that much."

I take the mythril bag from my pouch, opening it and a wave of warmth washes over me—the energy of the Mars Star. "We're been…chasing after our childhood friend…and your cousin…have you ever wondered…why the Elemental Stars weren't destroyed if our ancestors didn't want the Lighthouses being lit? Or why Garcia and the others would want to light them if something terrible comes about from it?"

"Robin? You're talking crazy." Gerald laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "Kraden always taught us that it would be bad, hadn't he?"

"…Then why was he so excited when we found them?" I shake my head, looking away, "I'm just…getting confused by all of this." Ivan leans against me, upsetting the owl and it leaves, flying back out the window. "It wasn't supposed to be this complicated…we were just going to get the Elemental Stars back and save Kraden and Jasmine…maybe even Garcia."

"It can still be like that, Robin."

"No, it can't. There's much more to this…I can feel it. We're not being told the whole truth." I grit my teeth, pulling the drawstrings on the bag and slipping it away again. "Maybe Master Hama…maybe she knows what's happening…or maybe Garcia does and that's why he's pushing so hard to light the Lighthouses."

Gerald frowns, folding his arms across his chest, "I don't like this, I don't like it one bit."

"If you hadn't handed over the Stars—"

"If I hadn't handed over the Stars, they would have done something to Jasmine and Kraden—they probably would have killed us." It's like the whole pub has fallen silent, watching our exchange. I tear my eyes away, bowing my head.

"I know."

**-TBC-**

Haha, Gerald does seem like the type of person to follow orders blindly...but Robin, Mary and Ivan...tsk tsk. They're more thoughtful than that.

Alex: -snorts- Thoughtful people are just as easy to control.

Oh, Alex...


	14. Passing

**A/N: **The weeks keep going really fast. Ugh, I need to think about getting started on that seven-page paper project. I started working on the next chapter for this so I don't have to worry about it next week. Yay for being a little ahead.

**To Roksu: **Well, it's not going to be smut haha, I have a hard time writing smut without getting all "...okay, I just freaked myself out with that. Let's just...burn this." I mostly want it to be...a different side of Ivan (and a darker side of Robin). Haha, any sex scenes will be like the ones in my Dark Love story, pretty vague but you still know what's going on. Except for the Jasmine/Robin thing. Robin's ass is just gonna completely be out of it. Haha, if I ever really get into Dark Dawn, I may try to beat Camelot to the continuation...but the story hasn't touched me like it did in the past. I don't know why, I just fell in absolute love with the first game, maybe because I was 13 at the time? Maybe (god that makes me feel like some old lady). Haha I hate Kraden...his face just ruins things, but he's good for poking fun at. lol Kraden's a talker in all the games, the kids are too polite to be like; stfu mang.

Anyway! This chapter takes place in the TLA time line (of course) before Garcia and his crew get to the Jupiter Lighthouse. I'm so proud of Robin and the gang, they finally beat Garcia's to a Lighthouse.

Read, enjoy and review~

**Passing**

Not long after we set sail for Contigo, another letter arrives—carried by a pigeon all the way from Tolbi. It lands in Ivan's waiting hands and he tends to it while I slip the letter from its ankle, unrolling it.

Babi had passed. Even if we had managed to get the draught in time, we wouldn't have been able to make it back to give it to him. Maybe he knew that all along.

"I feel like there was more we could have done." Gerald and I sit on the deck beneath the mass of stars scattered across the velvet sky. They look so different from the ones I watched with Ivan so many months ago.

We have the first shift again, Ivan and Mary sleeping in the cabins. The waves rock the ship gently but we've been on the ship for so long, I hardly notice the steady sway. Even Gerald's gotten used to it, no longer needing the medicine.

"We couldn't do anything to save him. Maybe if we had come along sooner…" I shake my head, "When this is over, we'll return the ship and orb. That's the least we can do."

"No one else can use them…it would be a waste."

"That's not for us to decide. Babi lent us his ship and the orb to complete our task—once we're finished, we need to return them. Do you want the people of Tolbi to think Vale is full of barbarians?"

He huffs, mumbling something as he plays with a rope lying across the deck. "What do you suppose Hama wants to tell us?" The sails billow in the breeze, the ship's speed increasing slightly.

It's strange. I've been noticing things more lately—subtle vibrations in the earth, even the sand deep below the ocean. Sometimes it's too much. Thankfully, it's not often.

I rub at my temple, "I don't know…I'm sure it's important or else she wouldn't have asked us to drop everything to come see her. This way, we'll reach the Lighthouse before Garcia. Maybe we can put an end to this and go home."

"Robin…why do you think Garcia would betray us? Betray the whole village. He knew the dangers as well as we did…he wanted to protect the village as much as we did when we were kids."

"It doesn't matter why he did it, only that he did do it. I don't know what he's been through since he disappeared—all I do know is that he's against us, that's all that matters to me. He used to be our friend, but he's not anymore."

"You really don't think there's more to it? I mean…this is Garcia we're talking about. We grew up with him—you two were best friends; your parents had a hard time pulling you two apart at the end of the day."

"I don't need you telling me what I already know, I was there." I massage the back of my neck, hanging my head, "Sorry. I wish I knew what was going on in his head but…whatever he's doing, it's what he thinks is best, I know that for sure. However, that makes him our enemy. We may not need to fight him…but we can't let things go on the way they have."

"Shouldn't we put the Mars Star in a safe place? You know, just in case."

"I had thought of leaving it with Master Hama…but it may cause trouble for her and the people of Contigo. We don't need to worry about them while we're in the Lighthouse. No, it's safest with us. They couldn't take it from us at the Mercury Lighthouse or the Venus Lighthouse…we're stronger than we were back then."

"With Saturos and Menardi gone…"

"We'll see what happens once we reach the Lighthouse, I don't want to assume anything before then. You shouldn't either."

He looks away, scratching the back of his head and frowning. "Yeah, yeah…you know, I don't think Garcia's changed much since we were kids."

"You may be right…but that doesn't change what we have to do. If I were to turn my back on our village, I'd expect you to stop me."

"Robin…"

I chuckle, "If you can't stop Garcia, how could you hope to stop me?"

We leave the ship anchored at the coast, heading inland on foot. Ivan hangs back a little, holding Master Hama's letter in front of him. He's been reading it since we left the ship, searching for a hidden message among the elegant script. I stop, letting him catch up and place my hand on his back. He jumps a little, looking at me in surprise before glancing around, taking a moment to register where we are. He blushes sheepishly, tucking the letter away in his pouch. "I'm sorry…I was just thinking about what she said the last time we saw her. I'm getting nervous."

Laughing softly, I slide my hand up his back, resting my hand in his hair, pulling him over to kiss the top of his head. "You don't have to be nervous; I'll be there when she talks with you, if you want me to."

"Of course I want you there."

Gerald throws his arms up, grinning brightly, "We're here!"

Contigo. It's a simple looking town, a little like Lalivero—stone buildings scattered about mounds of dirt. Breezes roll through, stirring up little whirlwinds that dance around our feet before being swept away.

We're that much closer to the Jupiter Lighthouse…I can even see the distant point from here. Ivan follows my eyes, standing a little straighter.

"I'm glad to see you fared the seas well." A smooth voice washes over me, a tingle of power behind those simple words. I look up the hill to see Master Hama standing there in her usual robes, her hair pinned back in a loose bun. She smiles gently at Ivan, slowly starting to turn away, "Please, follow me, we can discuss our matters better inside."

Mary walks with her, smiling and speaking with her softly, Gerald following right behind them. I start forward but look back as Ivan hesitates, his hands shaking on his staff. I rest my hand on his to steady them and he looks up at me, not bothering to fake a smile. "She still won't look me in the eye. I thought…maybe this had something to do with me being a Jupiter Energist…but what if she just wanted to call us here in time to stop Garcia and the others?"

I lean down, pressing my forehead to his and cupping the side of his face, "You're not going to find out standing out here with me."

He laughs softly, "But I've already learned so much with you, Robin." He smiles finally, pulling away and running a couple of steps before turning around, "Aren't you coming? You said you'd be there."

"Always."

**-TBC-**

In the dark wind of a murky night  
When I awake quietly and softly  
Please let the world that reflects first  
Let the voice that touches my ears  
Be him for today, too  
Please let everything be born from there on  
And let no one live while suffering

Haha, thought I would leave you with some Chobits.


	15. Connection

**A/N: **Yet another chapter for Lovely Week...it's almost finished -gasps- I'd also like to know why X-files is on BBC America...I'd rather have Torchwood on in it's place so I can watch the wonderful Jack Harkness. As it stands...all I can do is laugh "why did you name your kid Fox?" "did people call you Foxy Loxy when you were a kid?"

**To Roksu: **Haha, that was the idea for Lovely Week to follow the time line of the game. Well Dark Love is one of the few (non-oneshots) that I've finished. I've invested too much time in Mui to stop it again...and it's also close to the end. It's looking like two or three more chapters and it's done. As for my older stuff...I was going through so much emotional crap; like just not wanting to get out of bed most of the time. But that's the past. I plan on rewriting them mostly because some of them have corny bits that need to die. Haha, there are some good stories that contain sex scenes, it doesn't have to be complete smut. Like Lynn Flewelling's Nightrunner series, not overdone at all (unless you read Glimpses...but you don't really have to). Aw, but I really do adore Alex. He's such a good "bad" guy. Though, you would think after what happened in the Jupiter Lighthouse, he wouldn't have gone running off to Mt. Aleph the way he did. It seemed like he generally felt bad for the pain he was causing Mary. -backhands him- But yeah, totally adore Alex, I squee everything he shows up. Kraden is just...pointless. He's there to be like "yes, dude, we know. can I roll you off this aerie now?" and he's there so we can hate someone other than Jasmine, the Proxy Energists (even though they're not ALL that bad)...and...Dodonpa? I don't know, I was indifferent about the Lunpa stage. Except for running around and being like SHIT! Caught by the light again. Robin, you twit! But back on the me finishing shiz...Mui will be completed (maybe rewritten if I have the urge), I'd rather finish some new stuff rather than getting back to the old...because I just don't think anyone cares anymore lol I guess it's such a tiny fandom now. So, rather than getting started on old stuff, I'd like to work on some new ideas and when I no longer have any new GS ideas...I'll poke at the old stuff. Haha that's been my plan for a while.

I taste doughnuts. How weird. We don't even have any, that's just not fair.

Anyway, read, review and enjoy.

**Connection**

I lean against the house, clutching a weather worn rock in my hand, running my thumb along the edge. Mary sits nearby, pouring over the map with Gerald and telling him old legends from Imil. Ivan's been inside with Master Hama for an hour at the least. She asked us if she could speak with him privately…somehow managing to get Ivan to convince us to wait outside. I should be in there with him.

How long are they going to talk?

"Robin? You haven't said a word since we came out here. Are you alright? The heat isn't bothering you, is it? We could probably find the inn and stay there until Ivan finishes." The Water Energist glances over her shoulder, her eyes lit up with concern. I shift, tossing the rock. It bounces on a mound of dirt, skipping into the air before hitting the ground and rolling to a hall near a stump.

"I'm fine; I'm just worried about what she's telling Ivan." I frown, stepping over to them and crouching down, looking at the map without seeing it. "She wouldn't tell him anything when we left her before. Why the sudden change?"

She sighs, "Perhaps she felt Ivan was ready to know. We've been through so much since then…we've all grown up."

"Ivan's the most mature kid I've met his age—and that was before we started traveling together. I guess that's what happens with Air Energists, they gotta grow up fast, ya'know." Gerald folds up the map, tucking it away and standing, his knees letting out a loud pop that earns a look from Mary. "I wouldn't mind listening in on them, though."

"It's private, Gerald. We have no business listening in on them."

"What about Robin? I mean, he and Ivan are…er…together. Doesn't he have the right to know what's going on?" I bow my head, hiding the smile that plays at the edges of my lips. Yes, we're together, Gerald, you knob.

"But that doesn't mean they're married." Mary covers her mouth, glancing at me, "I'm sorry, Robin...you know what I mean."

I smile, waving my hand, "I don't recall the Goddesses ever saying anything against I man devoting himself to another man. But you're right, we're not married."

Gerald frowns, crossing his arms, "Still, Master Hama should know about the two of you and respect that or something. I don't care how private it is." He stomps his foot, kicking up a cloud of dust. "I'm gonna take a look around. For all we know, they're going to take another hour."

Mary stands, smoothing her dress, "I'll accompany you. Will you join us, Robin?"

"No, I'm going to wait out here, just in case." I stand, leaning against the side of the house again and folding my arms across my chest, bowing my head. What could they be talking about?

The sun starts to sink below the distant mountains before the door opens, Master Hama stepping out and smiling at me gently, "I have some business to attend to; Ivan would like to speak with you inside." She bows her head, leaving the door open and walking down the hill.

I watch her go, turning away and stepping into the house, pulling the door shut behind me. The room I enter is modestly furnished, a round woven rug on the floor, a wide plush couch set against the wall and a stool near the window. Ivan sits on the stool, his back to me, turned towards the window.

I loosen my scarf, walking towards him slowly, the wooden floorboards creaking beneath me. He glances back finally, a distant expression on his face. "Hey…"

"Hey…" I stand in front of him, leaning against the wall. A comfortable silence settles between us as he glances down at my boots, just watching, his hands resting on his knees. His bangs hang before his eyes, hiding them from view. I can't see his expression but there's a confusion radiating from him. I want to push his bangs away but there's something telling me I shouldn't, not just yet.

"She said that…she's my sister…"

"Your sister…?" He lifts his head, nodding as he brushes his bangs back. I search his eyes. His emotions are guarded now. He's still confused. I take his hand, pulling him from the stool and over to the couch, sitting down with him. "Are you okay?"

He laughs softly, a bitter note there. He rests his head against my arm, "I guess I felt some sort of connection to her this whole time…She felt familiar…but I just never expected this. I don't really know what to do with this. Living with Lord Hammet and Lady Layana, I did feel lonely…no one else around me could use Psynergy…but traveling with you, Mary and Gerald…I don't feel alone anymore." He shakes his head, rubbing his cheek against my arm a little, "She doesn't want anything from me if I don't want her to be a part of my life."

"What do you want to do?"

"Telling her that I don't want anything to do with her would be too cruel…and untrue. But now isn't the time to be thinking about this, we have bigger problems to worry about—like getting to the Lighthouse." I touch his cheek gently.

"There's always time." He hugs me suddenly, pressing his forehead against my shoulder. With a sigh, I slip an arm around him, leaning back. He falls silent again, the only sound his gentle breathing and the slight rustle of his tunic against my breastplate. I would have figured he had fallen asleep if I didn't still feel his emotions flowing from him. I rub his back absently, glancing out the window. A grey and black bird perches on the windowsill, the glass muting his song. "We haven't seen any signs of Garcia or the others since we arrived, we can only assume that they haven't even docked yet—"

"I know…but if we go now, it'll give me more time to think about Hama. I just have this feeling that there's something she isn't telling me again." He pulls away a little, glancing up at me, "I'll be okay, you know that."

I tap my forehead against his lightly, "Yeah, I know, but…" The door opens and Ivan stands, smoothing the wrinkles from his tunic and smiling as Mary and Gerald step inside.

Gerald nods to us, "We gotta get going, Master Hama says one of the villagers spotted a large ship docking near the coast. It's gotta be Garcia."

I stand, tightening my scarf a little and glancing down at Ivan. He nods to me, a smile shining through finally. "Alright, let's go."

**-TBC-**

Woo~ trip through the Jupiter Lighthouse (just the fight with those fatty Proxy Energists...I'm so proud of Robin and Ivan fighting alongside each other to the bitter end-I squealed at that part...and did a little OH NO! -revive, revive! has no control but REVIVE!-) It's like please...I totally leveled them up super high from my first file, there's no way you could beat them. And it's the Jupiter Lighthouse, Ivan should be in his element. Oh well. **  
**


	16. Anger

**A/N: **Ah, went to see I am Number Four yesterday (I totally though Number Three and his guardian had a thing going on, there was a brief "look" there)...but I can see yaoi in anything.

**To whirlingwind: **Well, I didn't really intend for this to go past the two games mm and as for Ivan, I think he's gotten to the point of being able to trust Robin and knowing that there's no point in trying to act like he can keep secrets from him (which he really can't). I don't know, I might continue with a bridge to gap the thirty years between the second and third games but I might prefer to focus on The Book of Mui instead. We'll see.

**To Roksu: **For some reason, I've been seeing Gerald and Mary together...and liking it. It's very strange for me. Mary's got that gentle, calm personality that would be a nice slap in the face to get Gerald into shape. It'd be something to help him mature, not to mention Terry's totally got Mary's eyes. Yeah, Alex...he's totally the type to meet a woman and expect that the union would produce a child that would help him gain something in the future. He's like Light on crack. Haha, I did think/hope that with Dark Dawn's release, there would be a bit more life in the fandom...but I mean, I'm so in love with the characters I can't just bring myself to drop them for some other, more popular fandom-like say, Kingdom Hearts. Lord knows I'm all about Riku's face. But I guess, since Riku and Sora are so developed, there's no room for growth and playful renditions. Golden Sun is great since Garcia and Robin rarely speak, their personalities are left pretty open. Haha I really don't mind the random comments, I rarely get to talk about Golden Sun so it's a lot of fun.

Argh. Borders near *bleep* is closing. I'm pretty depressed. But 20-40% off...I can't pass it up. They best have some nice yaoi for me.

Read, enjoy and review!

**Anger**

There's a click as we pass the middle of the bridge and I feel it rumble beneath my feet, looking back to see the bridge start to collapse. I shove Ivan forward, sending him to the other side, throwing myself after him. "Gerald!" Mary screams out behind us. Spinning around, I can only watch as she drops down, clutching Gerald's arms as he grips the ledge.

I stand slowly, helping Ivan to his feet, "Are you two okay?"

"I-I can't pull him up…" Mary shakes her head, trying to get better footing to pull Gerald up. "Robin…"

"I'll be fine for you, you've got to double back 'round and pull me up." Gerald grins up at Mary, "Don't look so sad, I haven't fallen yet."

"You're the biggest idiot in the world." She turns, her eyes widening, "Robin! Ivan! Look out!" I turn quickly, reaching for my sword.

"And here I thought our little trap would take all of you out. Oh well, it looks like we'll be able to have some fun with you just yet." A big man stands there next to a woman—both dressed in heavy armor, a wave of heat radiating off them, and anger…so much anger.

The woman points to me, "You killed my sister, do you remember?"

"Your sister?" She didn't look familiar at all—there was a roughness to her voice, a mixture of years of shouting and being exposed to the elements too long. She traveled far, wherever she came from.

"Menadi! You took her from me! With my own hands, I'll make you pay!" She drew a long scythe from her back, preparing to charge. The man held out his arm to hold her back.

"Karst, I believe we should explain some things to them before they die. They have the right to know, don't you think?"

"Make it quick."

He laughs darkly, taking a step towards us. I draw my sword as Ivan grips his staff, shifting closer to me. "We live in a village called Prox. When Alchemy was in its height, our village was powerful—one of the most powerful in this world. However, your fool ancestors deemed Alchemy a crime…and took it away from us—from the world. Slowly…ever so slowly, this world has been dying—as if slowly poisoned. You may have not noticed it, safe and protected by your guardians, but we've felt its effects all too well. Our village is about to disappear, that's why we set out to put things right, consequences be damned. Menadi and Saturos were just doing as they were told—but you killed them."

"We'll release Alchemy to be sure…but not before I have my revenge for my sister's death. I've been waiting for this moment for so long, I'm going to enjoy putting an end to you." She leaps forward and I raise my sword to block her but she attacks Ivan. He jumps back, rolling to the side and out of the way as she laughs, brandishing her scythe wildly.

I start after her but I feel heat at my back, spinning around in time to duck a fireball. The man grins, "I'll be your opponent, Robin."

I grit my teeth, sparing a glance at Ivan. He catches my eye, giving me a quick nod as he brings a bolt of lightning down, the woman just barely dodging. _I'll be fine_. I smirk faintly, looking back and drawing my sword, pointing it at the man. "I don't know if what you say is true…but it doesn't matter. I set out to stop the Lighthouses from being lit and I intend to keep doing so. If the Lighthouses are lit…if Alchemy comes back, the world will end. All my life, that's what I've been told, don't think I'll be swayed by petty words."

"The world's ending now, you fool!" He charges and the clang of steel cuts through the air, my arms shaking from the impact of catching his sword with mine. He towers over me, teeth bared, that heat all the more intense.

I shift my footing, managing to push him back and rolling out of the way, striking out blinding and catching the edge of his thigh. He lets out a howl, slamming his axe into the ground, the glimmering tiles cracking. I slap my hand down, searching for the earth below and causing it to shift subtly—just enough to send him to his back. I kick his weapon away as he hits the ground hard and scramble on top of him, raising my sword. A fireball hits my back, throwing me off and I roll quickly to put out the flames. Ivan tackles the woman from behind, bracing his staff against her neck, struggling with her.

"Didn't I say I would be your opponent, boy? Face me and fight like a man."

"Fight dirty like you, you mean. Tell your woman to keep out of this." I glare at him, "Now pick up your weapon. Pick it up!" He crouches slowly and I watch his every move, the hair on the back of my neck prickling. He grasps the hilt of his axe, raising slowly and smirking. I brace myself as he swings the weapon around.

"I thought I would play with my new toy a little longer, but you're more serious than I thought. It looks like I'll have to end this quickly."

~.~

Shit. I lean on my sword, shutting an eye as blood trickles from the cut across my forehead. Ivan staggers, sinking to his knees next to me, clutching at the front of my tunic. I try to reach for him but Karst shoots a flame in between us, smirking, "Now, now. Do you really think I'd let you have the briefest bit of pleasure in your last moments when you didn't return my sister the same favor? You're both going to die here."

My vision starts to blur as she raises her hand, a crimson glow wrapping around it. "Stop this!"

"Garcia…? Don't tell me you intend to betray us now as well? Don't you care what happens to your parents?" Garcia…?

"I'm not planning on betraying you but I didn't want it to be like this, you're taking things too far. I'll fight you if I have to. Those two did a number on you…there's no way you'd be able to best me in the state you're in."

"…We'll stay out of it, but you best light the Lighthouse and take the Mars Star from your friend, if you want our deal to remain. Don't let us down, Garcia. I don't think your parents would be able to handle it if you did."

"Are you okay, Garcia…?" A new voice—a man.

"Yeah, don't worry." Suddenly he's there, barely in focus, kneeling over me and sweeping a protective hand across my brow, "Robin?"

"Gar…cia…?"

"I can't explain." He searches my clothes, taking the Mars Star from my pouch. I catch his hand but he shakes it off easily. "I'm sorry." He pulls away slowly, turning his back to me and walking away.

"Is it really okay to leave like this? Garcia, they're…"

"They'll be fine."

I…don't understand. My grip slips from my sword, the world going black.

**-TBC-**

Fights are fun...**  
**


	17. Stalemate

**A/N: **Ah, I turned in my poster so now I can focus on Mui again. I think I need to rewrite the chapter I'm working on, it's just not clicking (it'll go faster once I work on it).

**To Roksu: **Haha, well, I was reading the Wikipedia on their fight and it mentioned that Karst attacked Ivan and Agatio attacked Robin, so I figured I might as well do it that way-besides, it seemed more of an even match that way? Haha, the bad duo was too drained from their fight with Robin and Ivan to go against Garcia and Picard so, they had to retreat. I've tried to deny it for years, but really, I think Mary would be good to get Gerald to calm down, I mean, more so that his attraction to Jasmine, she'd just make him timid and hate himself. I do know Alex has some sort of weapon on his belt, looks like dual daggers or nun-chucks... When Robin and Ivan clasped hands, I got a little excited, but that was after playing through the game once already and getting into the idea of Robin and Ivan together. They compliment each other well, Robin's quiet and well-spoken, he works hard, he has a great deal of respect for people who deserve it. Ivan's intelligent, he can figure anything out but when Robin's being questioned, he'll jump to the rescue, but he isn't so quick to defend himself. I dunno haha, I've had a lot of time to figure them out. I think Camelot spent too much time away from the game and when they came back, tried to dispel any homosexual relationship (though they haven't done a good job with Garcia and Picard yet or Alex for that matter) that has become popular. It's just that, I guess the story goes way too fast and so much is happening when they get to places, there's not much to write about and the children don't have desirable personalities? I think what kills it for me is Crown, he's too...bookish? That's not it (I love nerdy boys) but for some reason I just can't get into him. I can't see anyone else with Mutt other than Crown and I can't even force myself to see them together. I'd say they were too young, but that's not it at all. Well, Kingdom Hearts had all that Final Fantasy heat behind it, not to mention Riku's a beast (in bed, just ask Sora...and the RxS circle) but for as much as I love that fandom, I've only attempted one story and never finished it. And I can't bare to read anything other than Riku/Sora...mostly because they have pairings for Squall(Leon)/Cloud and it's like...wtf, that would be the quietest lay in history "..." "..." "..." "...done." "Whatever." I don't know, I like Squall with Zell or even Rinoa. Haha, I would get White, but Final Fantasy Dissidia Duodecim is coming out...and I intend on getting the effing European version for Squall's KH outfit (and having my fiancee preorder it at GameStop so I can steal the code for Cloud's fourth outfit). So...at the end of March, if I drop off the face of the planet for a bit...I'm drooling over Squall and his daddy (that's so weird~). At least Squall has a sexy father, unlike Tidus. Jecht makes me cringe. -coughs- Anyway! You totally reviewed to Ivory! Thank you so much heehee~ Haha speaking of Hetalia...I like it oddly enough, I thought I wouldn't, but America and UK are just awesome together and Greece and Japan...and Sweden and Finland...it's relaxing. Plus, Japan has a weird sense of humor...and I laughed so hard when Turkey and Greece were fighting over him. ...Anyway.

Wow, completely off topic. That's what FFVIII does to me.

Read, enjoy and review! If you didn't review, you must not have enjoyed it /wrist (but not)

**Stalemate**

Pain shoots through me and I grit my teeth as Gerald wraps the bandages around my ribs. Ivan sits on the bed across from me, Hama and Mary dotting over him. His cheeks are flushed, a mixture of embarrassment and fever. I growl as Gerald tugs on the bandages a little too hard, something popping, "Gerald…maybe someone else should do this."

"Don't be ridiculous, I've got this. You know how many times my sister had to wrap bandages for me—I'm a pro at this." I knead at the bridge of my nose, grunting as he tugs again, shooting him a dirty look as something pops. The door opens and a young man steps into the room, bowing to Hama.

"That group of travelers are here to see you, Master Hama."

She smiles warmly, straightening and stepping over to him, "Thank you, please have them wait in the—" Jasmine bursts in, running towards me but jerking back, a wall of wind blocking her way. I glance at Ivan, smiling faintly.

She doesn't seem to notice what he's done—her Psynergy still hasn't caught up with ours yet. She holds her arms straight at her sides, shaking a little. "R-Robin, are you alright? I told you not to die!"

Idiot…

I look away, pulling my shirt over my head and tugging the drawstrings close, "And I'm not dead." I stand slowly, swaying. Gerald holds his arm out and I lean against it slightly. "Get out, I need to get dressed."

She blinks, looking startled, glancing at Mary. "But she's not…"

"She's different, just get out. I don't want to deal with this right now." She hesitates, turning away slowly and stepping out of the room. Hama sighs gently, bowing her head and following Jasmine, shutting the door behind her.

Gerald looks at me, frowning, "That was harsh, even for you, Robin."

I push him away, falling back onto the bed, "I'm aggravated. Who says 'don't die'? That's not encouraging at all. What if we had died, what is she going to tell my mother? 'Oh, but I told him not to die, Dora, I really did'." I wave my hand, reaching for my tunic and pausing. It's stained with blood and soot, a deep gash across the side and a hole burned into the back. I probably look like a wreck. Ivan fared a little better at least. He's progressed so much as a fighter. Is this bad?

Gerald shakes his head, "Well, I'm going to see how Jasmine is doing." He taps my boot with his, "Come out once you've cooled down." He grins, holding his arm out for Mary, "I'll escort you."

She laughs softly, slipping her arm through his, "We'll make a gentleman out of you yet, Gerald."

I study Ivan once the door shuts again. Hama wrapped his ribs, both arms and his hands. Some of his hair is singed short, his tunic lying across the bed—darkened with blood. "I really thought that was the end of us back there." I stand, crossing over to the bed, grunting as I sit next to him.

"We're better than that; we still have a lot to do."

"She knew we were together." I hesitate, running my hand back through my hair, "How could she have known?"

"I think she was just trying to mess with us." He leans against me, "If you're worried about us being too obvious…"

"It's not that at all. I just don't want anyone to use me against you, or the other way around. The look on your face when she said that, that was nothing compared to the pain I felt…" He punches my arm lightly and we both winch. I start laughing, falling back onto the bed. He laughs softly, pressing his hand to his mouth, trying to hold back. He shifts, leaning over me carefully and I reach up, brushing his hair from his face.

"What you did back there, that was great."

"What?"

"Stopping Jasmine." I chuckle, "It looked like she didn't even know you were doing it. You've gotten stronger." He flushes with pride, smiling warmly.

"I guess we should see how the others are getting along." He starts to pull away but I catch his arms. He looks back at me, a look of wonder in his eyes. I could have lost him. …We still have to go to the Mars Lighthouse, I could still lose him. I know I shouldn't think like that—but I know its pointless trying to keep anything from him, even without Psynergy.

"Not yet."

"Robin?" I shake my head slowly. He sighs and shifts, resting his head on my chest lightly. "They're going to worry if we don't go out there soon. You're going to have to face Garcia eventually, you know. You'll regret it if you keep avoiding him."

I sigh, playing with his hair absently, "I know. There's just so much I need to say to him, I don't know where to start—he probably doesn't feel like he has to explain anything to me. He did whatever he did because he had to do it, that's all that matters to him."

"It's more than that." He sits up slowly, pulling on his undershirt, leaving the drawstrings open. It's torn and stained; I can see the bandages through the slashes. He examines his tunic with a slight frown, "I probably should have brought along a change of clothes from the ship."

"We'll leave soon enough." I sit up, ruffling his hair. "I guess there's no use delaying it anymore, let's go have a talk with Garcia."

**-TBC-**

Tune in next time! Robin is going to confront (not really) Garcia! An all out battle will ensue (not really)!

Alex: ...

...This time next month, FFD 012 comes to the UK... (and other parts of Europe...).


	18. Voice

**A/N: **Ah, one more class to go and I'm on spring break and I can finally finish that chapter for Mui. Ugh. It feels like forever since I posted for that.

**To Roksu: **Well, I think with spells and items like Cure and Potions, making visible damage would be bothersome. I can only remember a couple of games where wounds were mentioned - most of those are Squeenix games; like Squall and Seifer's scars, and then when Squall was in the infirmary and had the bandage around his head. But there is that bandage around Riku's arm and he did limp after fighting Xehanort. Haha since Noble apparently has some sort of attraction to Picard, I'm afraid it may head in that direction (but Picard may politely reject her because of his age). I don't hate Crown, there's just nothing to cultivate from him or any of the new characters. Mutt and Stella? That's...odd. I can't even register that in my mind. I don't know, the kids seemed too close to each other like siblings for me to pair them. I'm focused on their parents and I can't see them as grown up enough to have relationships. Haha Sora and Roxas...I can't really see them together, mostly because I'm so set on Riku/Sora and Axel/Roxas and Terra/Ven. lol I guess they're typical pairings but...since Lea/Axel met Ven before they lost their hearts...I thought it was sweet that they would meet again ten years later. Yup, yup. Duodecim comes out on the 22nd of this month. I'm pretty excited. I would be more excited if I was getting Squall's KH outfit...but alas, I had to order from GameStop since Amazon UK doesn't ship video games to the US. But it just came out in Japan today (the 3rd). I'm just really excited about Laguna and Squall getting to be with together. Not in a sexy way, I draw the line at father/son-ness. Lol, don't be ashamed. It's partly my fault for keeping this going.

I think...I may just keep this going but it may be difficult bridging that thirty year gap Camelot left me with. Mostly the whole...getting towns straight...-furrows brows-

Anyway...read, enjoy and review.

**Voice**

During the week Hama's people upgraded Babi's ship, I didn't see Garcia. Really, I was probably avoiding him as much as he was avoiding me. Gerald said he looked well, as silent as ever but he rarely smiled, if at all. There isn't much to smile about now.

"You can't avoid it anymore." Ivan starts; his voice gentle but there's a hint of chiding. I look around the room we shared, making sure we left nothing behind. My ribs twinge painfully at the sight of a roll of bandages resting on the nightstand. "The ship's not as big as this town, there's less room to hide from him."

I turn to him, clasping the back of his neck, "I know I have to talk to him and I know I can avoid it. I've been thinking about what I want to say but nothing's coming to me."

"You two used to be close…just remember that. You're only keeping the years apart in mind. He's still the same person you were friends with, please don't forget it." He cups my cheeks, "Your heart is screaming out but you refuse to listen. I know we're pressed for time but neither f you can focus like this."

He smiles, "I'd just be a servant if I hadn't met you." I rub his cheek gently, brushing his hair from his face and moving to kiss him. The door opens, Jasmine bustling in with Mary rushing to stop her. Ivan blinks, pulling away slowly.

"What were you two doing?" She looks between us, pausing on Ivan and giving him a dirty look. I clench my fists, trying to keep calm. Ivan smiles at her but his eyes are cold; it's a look he'd only ever give an enemy.

"We were speaking privately. Haven't your parents taught you to knock before entering a room?"

"Hey, I haven't seen him since—"

"If you hadn't realized, this isn't the time to socialize. Weyard is crumbling as we speak and your parents are with those Proxans. Besides, I can't help it if you ran off with them." She fumes a little, turning on her heel and nearly knocking Mary over in her rush to leave.

Mary sighs, shaking her head, "Garcia seems so polite compared to her." She smiles softly, "The ship is ready for us, Garcia said whenever you'd like to leave, they'll be ready."

"Thanks, Mary." She leaves, closing the door silently behind her. Ivan exhales the breath he'd been holding, "We don't even have privacy in my sister's home…on a ship with five extra people…"

I rub his back, grinning, "I guess we need to learn to lock our door."

~.~.~

Garcia volunteered for night watch with me. He stands at the opposite end of the ship, like a silent sentry vigilantly on guard. A wave of confusion radiates from him; it's enough to keep me from approaching during the first couple of hours. By the third, even I'm sick of the stale air between us. I muster my courage and move towards him, my boots sounding heavy on the boards.

He tenses as I draw near, resting his hands on the railing, "I was wondering when you'd come to talk. You've gotten more stubborn."

"I could say the same of you." He laughs softly, glancing at me, studying my face.

"I wanted to prevent that."

"What?"

"That coldness in your eyes…the look of a soldier…a killer," I lift my hand to my face and he shakes his head, "At least it fades when you're around that boy. You're in love with him, aren't you?"

I blink, the sudden personal question startling me. "Yes, I am…"

He smiles, "That's good, you should hold on to that, especially with what we have to do."

I stand next to him, resting my hands on the rail and staring out at the ocean. I feel the constant tug on my mind as the ship drains my Psynergy to fly. "What…" I shake my head, "I don't even know what to say. All our lives, we were told to live in secrecy…to keep Psynergy and Alchemy form the world. You turned your back on everything."

I watch his face shift emotions, "During the storm…I thought I was going to die, but Saturos and Menadi saved me…my parents…and your father."

I grip the rail. "He's alive?" He's alive… What anger remained disappeared, leaving me drained and exhausted. I sink to the deck, almost gasping for breath. The reason I trained so hard all these years…

I almost feel empty.

"He wanted to tell you he was safe…but that was impossible. He'd be proud of you, though." He signs, "When we saw the effects of the seal on Alchemy…what it was doing to the world, I knew there was only one thing I could do, as someone from Haidia Village…I felt it would only be right." He extends his hand, waiting until I grasp it and pulling me to my feet. "Are you okay with this?"

"I'm getting there and I don't want you to do this on your own. I still think there's a reason for the seal on Alchemy but I can't deny that the world is dying without it. Our ancestors hid Alchemy away, so I guess it's up to us to bring it back."

"Garcia, your shift is over." I turn, seeing the man called Picard. He smiles at Garcia warmly, his golden eyes glittering. Garcia turns to him, bowing his head and speaking quietly.

Mary appears behind the man, whispering to me as I pass. "Ivan's in your bed, I think he tried to stay up for you…"

I laugh softly, "I'll try not to wake him."

She cups my cheeks, frowning, "You're getting a fever. You shouldn't have taken the first shift. Hurry and get to bed or you'll be stuck there until we get to Prox."

"Yes, Ma'am," I head down to my cabin, opening the door as quietly as possible. It creaks softly but the room is dark. Ivan's silhouette moves a little though it doesn't sound as if he's awake. I smile, shutting the door and crossing the room, slipping off my armor and gloves, dumping them into the nearby chair. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I bend to remove my boots, a pair of arms wrapping around my shoulders as I raise my head.

"I was starting to worry. Were you able to talk to him?" I rub his arm gently and he pulls away slowly removing my scarf for me.

"Not much but I suppose it was enough for now." I shift, turning to watch him. I can barely see his face in the darkness but a sudden exhaustion grips me and I don't feel like lighting the lantern. I can tell his outline apart from the motionless shadows, his hair a little mussed from the pillow but his voice sounds so clear and certain—as if he knew I would need to talk. "He said…his parents are alive…that my father's alive."

I notice his eyes widen as mine adjust to the lack of light. "All this time…? He's been living in Prox? It must have been hell for him…" I sigh, lying down and pulling him with me.

"It's just one thing on top of the other…I'm too surprised to be happy." I press my heels against my eyes, feeling him grasp my wrists, pulling my arms away. "What do I say to him when I see him? Hey, Dad, been a while, hasn't it."

"Why do you think you'll have to say anything? He's your father, Robin, even if you haven't seen each other for years, he's still your father and he knows you well enough that you won't have to say a thing." He rests his arms across my chest, "You're over thinking something so simple."

"Were you always this strong?"

He smiles, "No…you make me stronger."

**-TBC-**

Proxans? Is that proper? Oh well...apologies if it's not, until next time lovelies~**  
**


	19. Honest

**A/N: **A moment of silence for the lives lost during the tsunami that hit Japan. Well, at least we're helping...(but you know, isn't that why everyone hates us? Keep your nose out of everyone's business, America). I try not to watch news much...because it's always so morbid. I'm rather glad that Gaia Online is doing their disaster relief fund/special item thing. I kind of wanted to do a special story for it...but that didn't work out.

**To whirlingwind:** Because I didn't see this until after I got the previous chapter up... -coughs- Haha, once I got the second team, my main party was; Robin, Ivan, Picard and Garcia (in that order) and the secondary team didn't seem any action which was bad if the first four fell...mmm I came to dislike Jasmine for that one part where they were talking about Robin and she blushed and Sheba teased her about it. I was fuming and almost threw my game across the room...but I'm the jealous type.

**To Roksu: **Mm well, they had to be big boys and get over it if they were going to fight together and Jasmine is in denial about it...she's going to be in denial for a while. Ah, I love tough Ivan. I consider his personality like the weather - calm and gentle most of the time, but run for the hills when the storm comes. I think if I played Dark Dawn a bit more...I would be able to pick up on the kids, but really, Mutt doesn't seem that much like his father - not as much as he should, I suppose? I don't know, I don't feel any connection with them. Haha, I'm just really excited about Laguna and Squall...I can't stress that enough. I just want them both to get slapped in the face with "Laguna's your dad/Squall's your son" "...the idiot from my dreams is my dad?" "My son's adorable!"

**Honest**

A dying snow covered town—far colder than Imil but not even the winds seem to touch this place. There's only the crunch of snow beneath our boots to break the monotony of our trek from the ship to the village. A young man stands outside a cottage, bringing an axe down swiftly to cleave a log in half. He pauses at our approach, bringing his arm across his forehead and smiling warmly at Garcia, "I thought you would return—Karst and Agatio arrived barely an hour ago. I see you've made some new friends, I'm glad, you always seemed lonely."

Garcia cleared his throat as Picard nudges him teasingly, turning away and sharing a laugh with Sheba and Jasmine. "Did those two head up to the Lighthouse?"

The man blinks, tossing the logs aside and picking up a new one, setting it upright. "They did. In fact, they seemed in a hurry to get out there—they took your parents and Kyle with them. They may have had a word with the Mayor before they left, though, if you want to talk with him."

Garcia shakes his head, "No, I know what they want, thanks." He turns to me, pulling his scarf over the lower half of his face, "They're expecting us to follow them…by dragging our parents with them they're ensuring we don't try anything stupid. Are you okay with this? It's been a while since you saw your father."

"I'll be fine. I want to end this so I can bring him back home—we've been away for long enough." He sighs, looking away and rubbing his neck absently. He starts to say something but changes his mind, turning away and starting down the snowy path. Picard's the first to follow him, resting a hand on his shoulder and whispering to him softly.

Ivan stands next to me, watching them. "They're close…they must have been through a lot together—for Garcia to trust him so much." He tilts his head back, smiling, "Humans are amazing, aren't they? Even without the ability to read one's mind, the closer we become, the more we can sense each other's feelings. It's rather comforting."

I chuckle, slipping off my scarf and wrapping it around his neck and shoulders, "That's something an old man would say." I tease gently, cupping his cheeks. I just want this moment of bliss—I don't know what may lie ahead but my father's waiting, regardless of the danger…I'll fight until there isn't an ounce of strength left in my body.

Jasmine coughs, "Are you two coming?" Gerald pats her shoulder, steering her down the path in Garcia's wake. "Gerald?" He shakes his head, smiling, telling her about the time he was chased out of the village by a goat.

"She's rather persistent…"

"And in denial, if she can't figure out our relationship…" I shake my head, "I suppose we'll have to tell her properly once this is over, if she still doesn't realize things. Are you ready to go? There isn't enough time to rest…"

"I'm fine; I got plenty of rest on the ship. What about you, Robin? For years, you thought your father was dead and now…"

I take his hand, wrapping it with the edge of my scarf and walking down the path, "It still doesn't feel real, even now. It probably won't feel real even when we get back to Haidia Village. I know Garcia didn't lie to me about him being alive…I'm just in shock, I guess. Part of me isn't ready to go back just yet—there's still a lot of the world I haven't gotten to see."

"You mean to travel?" He looks up at me, his eyes searching mine—so innocent yet so full of knowledge at the same time, almost as if he's confused about what he wants to know.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what I want to do. Since the Stars were taken, my life's been geared around getting them back and now…I find that keeping them locked away is killing the earth." I shake my head, "But I know there must be a reason they were kept hidden, so it's taking everything I have to keep down this path. I don't know what's best for the world…I just know what I've been told—what I'm learning. Sometimes, I worry it's not good enough."

"Robin…"

I laugh, trying to keep the bitter tone out of my voice as I raise his hand to my mouth, kissing his palm, "The only thing I'm sure of is my feelings for you, that's the only constant in my life." He blushes—maybe it's just the cold—turning away and rubbing at his cheek.

"My feelings as well—you'll always have them." My heart skips a beat. Maybe I'm the one who doesn't have his priorities straight. I shouldn't be bringing this up now—but if not now, then when?

"Hey!" I lift my head, spotting Gerald halfway through town, waving his arms in the air wildly, "Pick up the pace you two! At this rate, you'll make it to the Aerie once the battle is over!"

I laugh, this more genuine, "Don't think we'd let you have all the fun, Gerald. You missed out on the last fight." I wonder how much Dad's changed these past years. I'm getting nervous.

I drop my sword, sinking to my knees and pressing a shaking hand to my mouth.

Shit. What was the point in coming here? Just for this? What is all for this? He was supposed to come home with me. How can I ever face Mother?

Ivan's suddenly in front of me, slipping his arms around me. I weakly try to push him away but with a strength I've only seen him use in battle, he keeps his hold on me, drawing my head to his chest and stroking my hair. "Fuck." I throw my arms around him, clutching at his tattered tunic. I press my face to his chest, still trying to fight the tears as he tries to coax them forth.

I can't. Not here. Won't that just confirm that he's dead? That I…that I killed my father.

Mary gasps and Ivan shifts, "R-Robin, look…" I grasp his tunic tighter, feeling the fabric between the tears in my gloves. I lift my head, slowly turning to look where the dragon had once stood. My father's body lay there alongside Garcia's parents—clothes ripped and soiled with blood. Why would I…

He moved.

Just a subtle twitch—but he moved. There's a soft groan and he sits up slowly. I run to him, nearly colliding with Garcia as we rush to our parents. I hold my hands over my head, the golden glow wrapping around his body until all that's left of the wounds are the tears in his clothes. He opens his eyes, taking a moment to focus and he smiles softly, "Robin…you look like you've seen a ghost. You should smile more, it suits you. That's my boy."

I laugh, unable to keep the tears at bay now. "Dad, I…"

He shakes his head, "You don't have to say anything…let's go home."

**-TBC- **

Reaching the end of the game! And right about this moment, Alex is having a wtfbbqsauce moment with the Wise One. You know...I remember more of the middle of the game than I do of the end. But it was such a nice ending...


	20. Return

**A/N: **Ah, a quick installment before going to class.

**To whirlingwind: **I actually did use a marker to separate them...but FF was like fux that mang. Sorry.

**To Roksu: **Haha, I knew about 012 for a while...but I didn't know it was so close to release. I saw the ad for it while waiting in line in GameStop and screamed a bit when I saw Laguna and my fate was sealed. No one has to worry about Alex, I think the end of the world could come and he'd be behind it all and still manage to get away safe and sound.

**To ScarletPiper: **I was pretty shocked that the WiseOne had done that...and that he was still around. But I was pretty excited that Alex had been the brains behind everything even though he'd gotten so little screen time. I like the little enigmatic air around him.

While writing this...I've come to the realization that Dora wasn't there on the Aerie...so that means that she wouldn't be effected by Golden Sun...? Which means Robin and Kyle would have to watch her grow old and die while they still look the same. Unless I'm wrong and Golden Sun is just like the omnipotent energy that effected the whole world except anyone newly born. But what about the women who were pregnant? Would their babies be...babies for years on end? See, Camelot, this is the shit you have to think of when you decide to make people not age. Or maybe I just think too much.

Anyway, read, enjoy and review! Thank you for all the alerts? Should I say thank you for alerts...? I'm not sure about the proper etiquette there.

**Return**

Nothing but rubble remains of the village I grew up in—but everyone's safe. We managed to find Mother shortly after we arrived. She looked so shocked to see Dad; she always turned and ran in the opposite direction. They embraced; staying locked in each other arms as the tears flowed. Ivan shares a smile with me before placing his hands on my back and pushing me towards them. Dad ruffles my hair as Mom cups my cheeks, giving me a lingering hug. "You've grown so much. You have to tell me about everything."

I smile softly, "I will…but before that, Mom, there's someone I'd like for you to meet." I turn, catching Ivan's hand before he can run off and pull him to my side gently, resting my hand on the small of his back. "This is Ivan—Ivan, this is my mother, Dora."

He blushes faintly, gripping the Shaman's Rod in his hands and bowing his head, "N-nice to meet you. Robin was very worried about you."

She smiles, sharing a knowing look with Dad before pulling Ivan into a hug. "You've been taking good care of my son, haven't you?"

"I-it's more the other way around, really…"

"We looked after each other." I turn away to look at what was left of our home, sighing. After all we went through to try to make it safe to come home…there's nothing left. I catch Garcia's eye and he leaves his family's side, walking up the hill to stand with me. "Is this some sort of punishment?"

"Punishment…? I wouldn't say that. All that was lost was buildings…no one died. We'd have no trouble finding somewhere to start anew. Or travel if we wish." He looks towards Picard, watching him with Jasmine and Sheba.

I laugh, "I was entertaining the idea of traveling…with Ivan." I glance back at him as he speaks with my parents, smiling gently, still a hint of shyness but he's relaxing quickly. "I don't know if I want to do that to him yet…we just got back. We all need to rest."

"It looks like he's getting along with your parents."

"What about Picard and your parents?"

There's a hint of color in his cheeks—maybe it's just the trick of the setting sun. He'd like to think so anyway. He rests his hand on his hip, staring out across the rubble and shaking his head. "They spoke with each other on the ship. I can't say they approve…but at least they have Jasmine to 'carry on the name' as it were." He closed his eyes for a moment, "I'm tired."

"Garcia…?"

He sighs, shaking his head, "It's nearly been a year since I was here last…since you decided to chase after me. I feel like I haven't had a moment's peace in that time. I'm tired…and I want to stop, but I'm restless at the same time—like I can't stop yet. I've been all over the world, seen things that I couldn't imagine in my wildest dreams and yet I want more. Maybe now that Alchemy has returned to the world…there's going to be new things to discover."

"You've been thinking about this for a while. Though, I don't suppose there's much for any of us to do with the village destroyed."

"We can rebuild it."

"Do we want to?" I wave my hand, "We were here to _protect_ the world from Alchemy…but the world was dying without it. If it was all just a lie…how could we possibly go back to that? Even if we did, it's never going to be the same—not for us, not when we know the truth."

He turns, fixing me with that chocolate gaze before reaching out, resting his hand on the back of my head and pulling me over, ruffling my hair with a little more force than usual. "You're thinking too hard. It's true that we have a responsibility to the Weyard now that we know what's happening, but no one's going to hold us to that responsibility. It's up to us what we do with this knowledge. We can let the planet fall again…or we can continue to protect it. What do you want to do, Robin?"

"Right now, I just want to look after Ivan…the world can wait. I've already put him second to saving the world; I don't want to keep doing that."

He smiles, "Sounds like as good an answer as any."

**-TBC- **

So...to bridge the gap between TLA and DD. I totally forgot about Haidia Village (Vale) being destroyed. How is that something you forget? Oh I don't know...I was too focused on how cute Robin and Ivan looked in the ending animation.


	21. Camp

**A/N: **Ah, just a quick chapter. I wonder how you would explain that one to Hammet. Mass migration of Energists. It seems like there's mostly Fire and Earth Energists from Haidia Village... Grr. FF apparently didn't want me uploading this for the past couple of days.

**To Roksu: **Haha, I don't think Dora and Kyle would be overt about anything in front of Ivan. They're waiting for a moment alone to speak with their lovely son. Jasmine's going to have a lot to be jealous of over the upcoming years -nods- kufufufu. Ah man, 012 is awesome. The battle system is a lot better and the Assist system is awesome. But they took away the battle coliseum, which is butt...that's how I got my PP. Haha, I like shirtless Tidus a lot more than shirtless Sephiroth. Tidus looks good (great) shirtless, Sephiroth just looks...buff and gross. His shoulders are too wide and his chest is like POOF. Mmm and Squall's alt outfit, without the jacket and you can see his arms (nice arms) mhm. ...-coughs- Haha, I don't know, maybe they're doing better economy-wise...so they want to churn out more games.

Ah, so read, enjoy and review.

**Camp**

Seeing the villagers to Kalay was no easy task but there's something strangely comforting about the campfires spread out across the field like fireflies. We're camped out on a hill overlooking the field where the others are sleeping, my father and mother resting in the shade of a large oak tree. The grass rustles and Ivan sinks onto the ground next to me, drawing his legs to his chest. The moonlight casts a faint halo along his hair and the strands shift subtly in the cool night breeze. He smiles suddenly, his whole face lighting up with the motion and my heart melts. He smiles so easily now. "Master Hammet is going to be so surprised when he sees everyone."

"It must be a great inconvenience…to house so many people."

He pushes his hair behind his ear, "I'm sure Master Hammet would love to have more people—Kalay was growing anyway, it'll just…grow a lot faster now." He leans against me, "And this way…you'll be able to stay with me."

"Even if my village hadn't been destroyed, nothing would have been able to keep me away from you, Ivan." His cheeks color faintly as he tilts his head back to look search the stars. I follow his gaze, catching sight of a falling star before it darts out of existence. "Are you tired?"

"I was planning on keeping watch with you."

I laugh softly, rubbing the back of my head, "That's not what I meant. Are you tired of traveling? We've been on the road for a long time…without much of a break."

He shifts a little closer, "I honestly hadn't thought about being tired of traveling…I've been able to see so many amazing things…meet so many people—even found I have a family out there. It was a bit overwhelming at times…but having you with me…" He shakes his head, "I didn't feel alone, it was like I could handle anything if you were there. I don't normally rely on people so much."

"I know." I'm glad. If you were, I'd have to jealous more often, but of course, you already know that. I remove my gloves, sliding my hand down through his bangs before touching his cheek and tracing the edge of his lips with my thumb. I try to control the smirk that tugs at the corner of my mouth as his trembles beneath my finger. It's been a while since we were alone. Even here, we don't have the privacy we want but I'll take what I can get. Beggars can't be choosers.

"Robin, we can't do any more than this…someone will see." He blushes suddenly, "What if your parents see?"

I lean over him, brushing my lips against his gently, "They already know about our relationship, it's only normal for us to be this way." He pouts a little, resting his head on my shoulder. I keep my arm around him, listening to the crackle of the nearby fire and the sound of soft footsteps approaching.

"Robin? My brother wanted to see you." I glance back to see Jasmine standing there, eyeing Ivan critically. I feel him shrink under the gaze as I stand, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Alright, take over for us." I lead Ivan away, ignoring her feeble protests. I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck, "That girl…she's probably the only one who can't see our relationship for what it is."

Ivan tilts his head, "She knows. She just doesn't want to accept it. She's in love with you."

"You're wrong." He blinks and I pause, leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. "It's only love if it's reciprocated—that's how I feel, anyway. She's just…confused."

He smiles sweetly, reaching up and resting his palm against my cheek, "You're such a smooth talker, Robin. It's a good thing you're on our side." He slides his hand down my chest before taking my hand, pulling me down the hill, "Let's see what Garcia wants."

.-.-.-.-.

Garcia stands with Picard at the edge of our camp, keeping their voices lowered and stopping at our approach. The Lemurian smiles gently, "I expected you would come together. Jasmine would probably like to have a word with Ivan if you were to leave him alone."

Ivan returns the smile, "That's a word she'll wish she hadn't had." He shakes his head, "She said that you wanted to see Robin?"

"Yes, we spotted a group of bandits camped out about a mile away. They may just be heading for a town or their hideout…but they could be following us. I don't like how close they've come to our camp." He shrugs, glancing back at me, "Picard says I'm just being paranoid—so it's up to you. Do you think we should take a closer look?"

I catch Ivan's eye and he smiles softly. "Let's check it out."

**TBC**

It was short...I'll try to make up for it next time. It'll probably take place in Kalay. Until next time~ **  
**


	22. Homecoming

**A/N: **Ah, this weather is crazy. Isn't it supposed to be spring? It's so cold.

**To Roksu: **Haha, no no, as amazing as 012 is, I wouldn't forget about the ficlettes. Well, Ivan is still 15 and Robin's still 17, I figure Robin just turned 17 at the start of the game so he's got a while to go. Well, considering the clothing and buildings...I figure it's like medieval ages, so there aren't really age restrictions in whatever law they keep - and since there's little provinces, laws would change from town to town. Yuna and Laguna are awesome...haha but Tifa is really easy to use and level up with so many bravery attacks, of the newbies, she's my highest, followed by Yuna then Laguna then Lightning and Vaan. Kain is just...I like his voice but...fully-clad armor men are not my cup of tea.

**To GSFEfan :** Thank you so much for the review~

Ah, read, enjoy and review!

**Homecoming**

Kalay…it's the same as we left it—a bustling town at the center of the trading routes. Ivan already seems more at ease, leaving the group to speak with a familiar face. The older man ruffles his hair before pointing up the path towards the palace. He runs back, bumping into me with a playful look in his eye that says it was on purpose. "Lord Hammet and Lady Layana are in the palace—they're expecting us." He sighs deeply, pressing a hand to his chest, "I'm nervous for some reason."

"You helped saved the world, there's nothing for you to feel nervous about." I smile, slipping an arm beneath his cloak. I feel Jasmine's weary gaze but Mary tactfully draws her attention to a nearby jewelry vender.

Garcia stops as we reach the stairs leading to Hammet's palace, "This is where we part ways, for now. I doubt Lord Hammet wants a large group of smelly warriors barging in." Gerald lifts an arm, smelling himself and mumbling that he smells fine. "We're going to check on the villagers—see if they need any help. We'll find you once you've finished."

Ivan blinks, waving to them as they head down. Gerald rubs the back of his head, "I guess you two have things covered here, I'm gonna look for Mary—someone needs to save her from Jasmine's wrath." He runs past Garcia and Picard, waving back to us and Ivan sighs, shaking his head.

"Lord Hammet would have liked to see all of us together, I'm sure…"

I rub his shoulder, "Well, if we have our way, there will be plenty of chances for Lord Hammet to see us all together, besides, I don't think Garcia is ready to do things our way just yet. I think he's still blaming himself for everything that's happened since that storm."

"But if he hadn't gone with them…we never would have allowed the Lighthouses to be lit—the world would have been lost." He sighs, resting his hand on mine, "I think about how different my life would have been if I'd never met you, if I hadn't followed you…I'm glad I did, though."

I glance around. We've nearly reached the palace. I grasp his arms, pulling him behind a tree and pressing him against it gently. His eyes widen, dropping his staff in surprise. He recovers quickly, looking down shyly as his cheeks color, "Robin…what are you scheming?"

"I hoped that would be obvious by now." He leans against the tree more, shrinking under my gaze slightly and the look in his eyes makes my heart race.

One more glance around to make sure we're alone and I lean down, stealing a chaste kiss. Ivan slides his hands up my arms and around my shoulders, brushing his fingertips along the back of my neck. I brace my hand on the trunk of the tree, slipping my other arm around his back and deepening the kiss, drawing a soft sound from him. He grasps at my tunic, making a timid play for dominance between our lips before finally relenting. I break away slowly, brushing my thumb along his bottom lip. He opens his eyes slowly, looking up at me and clutching at my wrist. I tug his collar down enough to expose his neck, pressing my mouth against his skin. He jumps a little, "R-Robin…"

"Ahem." I start, turning to see a guard standing nearby. Ivan turns bright red, covering his face with my scarf and shaking with embarrassment. "Lord Hammet is expecting you; please don't keep him waiting much longer." The man smirks faintly, tipping his helmet before heading back towards the palace.

"That was so embarrassing…what if he tells Lord Hammet?"

I smile, kissing his hand, "Don't tell me I embarrass you…" He holds onto my hand tightly, fixing me with a determined gaze and I smile more, cupping his cheek with my other hand.

"Of course you don't embarrass me—I'd just rather keep some things a mystery about our relationship, especially from Lord Hammet."

"I'm sure he'll figure things out sooner or later, we're not exactly keeping our relationship a secret."

He pouts slightly but finally breaks into a smile, tapping his forehead against mine lightly, "I love you…"

"I love you, Ivan." I lean down, picking up the Shaman's Rod and handing it to him before pulling him back onto the path. Thankfully the guard had returned to his post and had enough tact to keep what he saw to himself. Ivan stands a little straighter as they hold open the double doors.

Ivan leads the way to the throne room; the stretching hall filled with uneventful things—painted portraits for Lord Hammet's ancestors, places he's visited and things that must have struck his passing fancy. A maid waves to Ivan before heading down the hall to finish with her tasks. He glances back at me, grasping my arm and pulling me after him, "You're being slow—is there something on your mind?"

I rub the back of my head, "I was just watching you…I want to engrave every bit of you in my memory."

"Robin…?"

"That makes it sound like I'm going to leave…I didn't mean it like that." I pull him down a branching hallway, keeping a hand on his hip, "Everything…I don't want to miss a bit of you, when you blink, when you smile…when you sleep, I have to keep my eyes open or I think I'll miss something that I hadn't seen before—that no one's seen before. I want to keep it all in my mind and not share an ounce with anyone else."

He swallows, searching my eyes before reaching up slowly, resting his hand on my cheek and brushing his thumb under my eye. "You know I feel the same way…sometimes I hate it—being so possessive of you. And that Jasmine…I know she likes you, I know there's no way you would…but I still can't help but feel jealous."

I groan softly, pressing my forehead to Ivan's, "Maybe we should run away together—leave everyone behind."

He laughs, ruffling my hair, "You know we can't do that…not just yet, at least…we still have some duties to take care of."

"Would you go with me?"

He smiles as he slips his hands down, resting them on my shoulders, "Of course, there's no way you'll be able to get rid of me." He jumps as a soft giggle reaches us and I glance back to see some of the maids dusting a glossy vase in the corner. They giggle more, hurrying back down the hall. "We should probably go to the throne room…"

"Probably…" I smile softly as he ducks under my arm, slipping past me with a playful smile. I catch his hand, following him back to the main hall.

**TBC**

Was that too sexy...? I thought they deserved a little steamy time, they've been working so hard. Until next time~**  
**


	23. Promise

**A/N: **Ah...I would have gotten this up sooner but I was so busy yesterday, and then today I went to the Base with my parents (and got The 3rd Birthday~ and Lightning's Aya Brea outfit). I...don't know why I got The 3rd Birthday. I'm hoping it's like Dirge of Cerberus...but smoother battle system. w I don't normally do shooters. Haha, That's why Dissidia is perfection for me, hithithit! Block? Who needs blocking? I have trouble timing my blocks...

**To Roksu: **Aw, Ivan's just two years younger than Robin, it's not like if Kraden were into little boys...Robin might have to kill him haha. -coughs- I...finished it already XD like five or six days after I got it. Then I proceeded to...refinishing the main heroes stories and reports. Haha...I'm in 000 now. Totally got wtfpwnt by that psychotic version of Chaos. ...I screamed. It's so scary! Omfg! He took out Squall and Zidane...Terra did super well because she could stay over the stage...So now I'm working on leveling more floaty characters. Tifa would be great against him (maybe). Haha, since I love Papa Laguna, I've been working on him - I've gotten used to his weapons, except for his rocket launcher, it's not that great. But Sticky Bomb and Electroshield are hot. Haha and of course I have Squall set as his Assist, he's gotta show his dad how it's done. XD Kain...I was good at using him in Prologus but...he's just too...I probably need to level him up. I like the idea of the new charge attacks.

**To Elifer:** Heehee, I get pretty embarrassed writing super steamy scenes...but if I can manage it, I might post an edited version on FF and an unedited version on DeviantArt. If I do, I'll be sure to mention it.

Ah...I got Swordspoint by Ellen Kushner and Havemercy by Jaida Jones and Danielle Bennett. -snorts- I love how I picked up Havemercy by random urge...and the first character you met...is in trouble for "biting the pillow" with a crown prince. Ah. Fear my ability for picking out gay books! Except the second character...he's a manwhore...for women (so far). Let's home that changes. -coughs- Shameless plugging...but read the Nightrunner Series by Lynn Flewelling if you haven't...or if I hadn't told you...omg, I love-love-loooove those books.

Anyway~ read, enjoy and review!

**Promise**

Lord Hammet happily welcomed everyone into his town and construction began the next day. Kraden quickly helped himself to the vast library and we barely see him over the next week—though I suppose it's a blessing to hear less of him—he said he has important research to do.

I pass through the town gates as the sun begins to set, sitting on a hill overlooking Kalay. It's growing steadily, little cottages slowly spreading out around the field. A new home…it's really as easy as all that.

"I thought I'd find you out here." Mary comes up the hill, wearing a cotton dress from Lady Layana. Her hair is tied back in a loose braid, her usual turquoise bow keeping it bound at the end. "Lady Layana invited you to dinner tonight." I hold my hand out for her and she eases herself down next to me, drawing her legs beneath her.

"Dinner at the palace…?" I sigh, tugging at my scarf a little, "I don't know how Ivan can be so at ease in that setting."

"He's grown up in the palace; I'd hope he would be used to it by now. I'm not saying that you should force yourself to go. If it bothers you that much you should politely turn down their offer." She smiles, picking a loose thread from her skirt.

"I don't want to do that—Ivan will be there after all. He's not a servant anymore, but he still stays in the palace. I think Lord Hammet's been having him tell stories of our adventures."

She laughs softly, "He is good at that." She sighs, leaning against me and resting her head on my shoulder, "I have to go back to Imil soon…"

"What? You're not staying? The fountain is still there, you don't have to hurry back, right?"

She smiles, "That's the same thing Gerald said…but it's still my home, Robin. I just want to see how everyone's doing—it's been so long since I was there. I'll come back after I've had some time to rest. Actually, Gerald said he would come with me, sort of an escort."

I chuckle, "Is he going to stay with you in Imil? I don't think he should head back on his own—he's bound to get lost, or eat something strange."

She hugs my arm, fighting back a giggle, "You know he's gotten a lot better. I bet he'd only get lost once if I let him lead." She shakes her head, "Don't worry, I'll bring him back safe and sound."

Ivan comes running up the hill, his eyes lighting up when he sees us and drops onto the ground next to Mary, leaning against her, "Gerald told us you were planning on going home. Did he do something rude again? Or is it Jasmine?"

She laughs, hugging him quickly and they fall back onto the grass, "I miss home—Gerald and Robin lost their village, but they're making a new home with you…but I still have a home to return to. I'll try to come back soon, though. I'm sure Gerald's sister wants him back as soon as possible." She laughs again, stretching her arms towards the sky, "I know I'll miss you both as soon as I'm gone. It'll be strange not having you nearby…"

"That's why we'll have to hurry back." They sit up as Gerald comes up the hill. He holds his hand out to Mary, helping her up, "Sis wants to throw a party for us going away—since it's not a serious journey this time around, she wants us to let loose a bit. You two better show up, she's gonna think you're antisocial or something." Mary laughs softly, waving to us as they head back to town.

Ivan rolls closer, resting on his elbows and picking a dandelion, blowing on the fluffy top and sending the seeds away on the wind. "I knew she'd go home…but I didn't think she'd go so soon after we returned." I lie down, slipping an arm under him and pulling closer. He rests his arms across my chest and sighs, "It's almost like everyone's drifting apart already."

I brush my fingers along his cheek, "Ivan…even if we're thousands of miles away, nothing could possibly break the bonds we've made, especially with each other, we're always going to have that connection. It's not going to be that easy to tear us apart."

He smiles, touching the back of my hand, "What about Jasmine? She seems rather set on tearing us apart. I'm starting to think she just doesn't like two guys together…what is she going to do when she finds out about Picard and her brother?"

"She'll probably have a stroke." He starts to laugh but his smile fades a little as he clutches at my hand. "That's not what's really bothering you, though, is it?"

"She doesn't bother me…it's just, the idea of being separated from you now…ever, I hate it. I don't have any control over the future…I may be able to see glimpses of it…but, I know I could never change what's to come."

He refuses to meet my eye as I study his face and I sigh, "No one knows what the future holds for us, but I can tell you that no one will ever sway me. My heart's bond to you, nothing will change that." I take a dagger from my boot, pushing it into his hand and pointing the tip to my chest, "I swear on my honor, my feelings will only grow for you."

His hand seems unsteady at first but he grips the hilt tightly, smiling, "I swear…you'll always be able to trust me." He drops the dagger, throwing his arms around me, "Lady Layana is going to think we're up to something if we don't hurry back."

I chuckle, raising an eyebrow, "Us? Up to something? What would make her think that…? If you could keep your voice down…or if the walls were a bit thicker…"

"Robin!"

**TBC**

I really do adore Mary...maybe Ivan and Robin will join them on their journey~ I was thinking they could go off with Garcia and Picard though. Oh well, until next time!

Beeswax crayons are awesome! ...for smelling. Not for using. They kind of suck on paper.


	24. Need

**A/N: **Ah. I liked this chapter for some reason.

**To Roksu: **Ah, I don't know about FF, it wouldn't let me post that one chapter...so I can only assume that it is acting up. Mm, heehee, considering Robin and Ivan are sharing the same bed, I don't think two hormone filled teenage boys would be able to not fool around at the very least. But take it as you will. I've been playing The 3rd Birthday more lately, I got seriously wounded in a boss battle (three in one fuxing mission...and one I can't even kill!) and saw Aya's ass. Interesting. But I love the idea that, as she takes damage, her clothes get torn and her defense goes down (for the sake of wining battles, it may not be great but it's pretty realistic).

Anyway, read, enjoy and review!

**Need**

Three months have passed since we came to Kalay. Gerald and Mary are still in Imil—they've sent messages on occasion, but lately the letters have been coming with less frequency. At least Gerald is staying out of trouble.

Unwillingly, I've fallen into a routine; waking in the morning to help finish the cottages—they should be ready by the end of the week—patrolling the perimeter with Garcia, catching up with Ivan in the library while Kraden tries to lecture us on Alchemy, and finally slipping into bed with Ivan as evening slips into night. It's not a horrible routine to follow but I'm not ready for my life to be all about this, not yet.

I sit up in bed slowly, turning to watch Ivan sleep as the sun rises lazily in the window behind him. He lies on his side, facing me with his hands resting on the pillow, his fingers curled slightly. His hair, gently catching the morning light, is sprawled across the pillow and I can't help but reach out to brush the delicate strands from his face. He stirs a little, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he turns into the pillow.

I don't hate this, far from it, but there's a rush I get from being out there—traveling—that I could never have resigning myself to a life of leisure. I know he'd understand, better than anyone, but can I ask him to leave this again?

With a sigh, I pull the covers up to his shoulders, leaning down and pressing my lips to his temple before slipping out of bed and pulling on my tunic and wrapping my belt around my middle. It's still early to be working on the roofs, I'll probably be the only one out there but I've got too much pent up energy that I need to burn.

-.-.-.-

I weave the last bit of straw carefully before drawing wiping the sweat from my forehead, looking down to find my father standing there, hands resting on his hips and studying the roof with a bright eye. "You've been working hard lately; I doubt we could have gotten this much done without you."

I climb down the ladder, rubbing my hands, "I haven't done much, really…"

"You're far too modest, son. You set out for the sole purpose of righting a wrong and in the process, you saved the world. Not to mention, you've grown into a strong man that any father would be proud to call their son." He smiles, "And you have the courage to love honestly outside the norms."

I feel heat creep into my cheeks and I turn, rubbing my neck, "I'm not sure if courage has anything to do with it. I think it's just my stubbornness showing." He reaches out, resting his hand on my head for a lingering moment before ruffling my hair.

"Still, sometimes I would worry about how you'd grow up…disappearing the way I did. Your mother did an amazing job—I'm so proud of you, Robin, I just want you to know that."

"For saving the world…?" He laughs at my bewildered look and shakes his head. I study the lines around mouth and slinking outward from the corners of his eyes. He looked so young the last time I saw him. I guess that's still the image engraved in my mind.

"For following through with your word, and even if you don't think courage has a part in your choice of loving whoever you please—I say it does. Granted, it's not as frowned upon as it was in my day, but still, there are those who would passionately fight your relationship."

I laugh darkly—darker than I thought I would. "Like Jasmine."

"Yes…like Jasmine." He shakes his head, "If she can't see you're truly happen with Ivan, then she's not a friend and she doesn't deserve a place in your life."

"Dad…"

He chuckles, holding his hands up in defense, "I guess it's just the words of a protective father—but I know you and Ivan aren't in dire need of protection. He's a strong young man. I've never seen you so honestly happy. Even when you were a child, you would walk about with this serious look on your face. Your mother loved to tease you about it."

I groan, wiping my forehead as beads of sweat start to collect there. It was embarrassing fodder that Ivan would love to hear. I don't suppose Lady Layana or Lord Hammet would have any such stories of his to tell me in return. "Dad, I was thinking about traveling again."

"Oh?" It was a noncommittal sound—not accusing or hurt. There was a mild curious tone in the back of his voice that made me smile. He would have wanted to do the same thing at my age. He probably would have done it now if he hadn't wanted to devote his time to my mother.

"Now that there isn't the danger of the Lighthouses being lit…or Weyard crumbling in on itself, I was thinking that I could just…explore without some bigger purpose—stay in one place long enough to get to know the people in that city or on that continent. It won't be forever…and just staying around here, I feel restless. Lord Hammet has soldiers enough to be ready for nearly any attack—there's no point in having warriors with Psynergy, not really anyway." I shake my head slowly, "I've been…all over Weyard but I still feel like there's more for me to see, to learn…and I want that. I'm not ready to settle down. I'm not sure when I will be ready for that…it's not exactly like Ivan and I can have kids, start a normal family. I don't think I want anything about my life with Ivan to be normal."

He smiles softly, folding his arms across his chest and watching me, maybe studying my face as much as I had been studying his. "I knew you couldn't possibly be happy settling back into your old life, not with everything you've learnt. You're an adult, you can make your own choices and I'll respect that. Your mother may be worried, but I doubt she'll resent your decision, just be sure to visit from time to time and send letters. You're not allowed to become a stranger."

I laugh, rubbing the back of my neck again, "I still have to figure how I'm going to ask Ivan to come with me. I know he will…but I don't want to pull him away from his duties here. He's not a servant anymore, but he still feels like he owes Lord Hammet."

"He can't do both, Robin. Can you say you'd leave happily on a journey with no end, without him?" He smiles again, shaking his head and starting up the ladder, "Just listen to your heart as you always have, it will never stir you wrong."

I sigh and head to the gates to meet up with Garcia. I spot him leaning against a post, knife in hand, widdling a bit of wood—a hobby he must have taken up in Prox. He puts it away as I approach, bending to slip his knife in his boot. "You look like a man who's made up his mind."

"About?"

He shrugs, starting through the gate, "I'll leave the Mind Reading to Ivan." Even without him facing me, I could hear the smile in his voice. At least we hadn't grown so far apart that this short time reunited hasn't helped our bond.

There's no real point to our patrolling, more to quell the restlessness in both of us. So many months of traveling, fighting, chasing each other down to the end of Weyard…to just suddenly stop, it's maddening. I feel it more so than ever now as the construction draws to a close. Right now, there's nothing for me here—just Ivan. His presence is enough, if he tells me he can't leave, I'll stay. By Venus, I hope he doesn't tell me to stay.

"I want to go." I say finally, more to myself than to Garcia but he nods as if we had been having a conversation this whole time. He skips a flat stone across the lake, tilting his head back and shielding his eyes from the noon sun.

"I've been thinking the same thing. It's not like Picard is tied down to this place, so I guess I can leave whenever the fancy strikes me." He looks at me again, holding my eyes with a steady gaze. Those deep chocolate eyes catch the sunlight, burning an almost amber hue—not as golden as Picard's, but as close as any non-Lemurian could possibly come. "What about Ivan? He grew up here; he seems content to fall back into his old life."

"That's what makes this so difficult, but I'm not about to keep lying to him. I need to get out there again, I know there's so much more to see and maybe, with Alchemy back in the world, it might be a safer place to travel." I shake my head, "I won't find out anything just staying here."

"Tell him, not me. Who'd understand you better than him?"

I sigh, running my hands back through my hair, "Yeah, I know. I'll talk to him tonight. Thanks, Garcia."

He chuckles, turning away to head back, "Don't thank me, you had your mind made up already." He smiles one of those rare smiles of his and waves a hand, "C'mon, let's get back before Gerald eats everything in sight."

I grin, running and falling into step alongside him, "Like last time?"

-.-.-.-

Ivan seems busy. All through lunch, he was surrounded by people; even the quiet Sheba seems to have taken a liking to him, speaking to him softly about something or other. I start to lead him to a shadowy corner after lunch when Kraden appears, catching his elbow and drawing him away, pleading to borrow him for a couple hours. I grit my teeth, vowing to send Gerald down to ruin Kraden's research later but Ivan looks back at me apologetically, a sweet smile meant solely for me across his lips.

He doesn't come out of Kraden's lab until the sun is setting, a tired yet accomplished look on his face. "I'm glad you've been able to utilize the local herbs, Kraden. Lord Hammet will be pleased to hear they've helped your research."

"It's thanks to all your input, Ivan. You're a very brilliant young man; it's hard to imagine you're just fifteen. Ah, Robin, I've kept him from you too long. My apologizes, there's just so much to be gained from working with this boy."

I smile faintly, trying to keep the boredom out of my voice, "I've learned that first hand, Kraden." The tips of Ivan's ears color and I smile more, maybe a little too pleased with myself. I extend my hand to him and he entwines his fingers with mine, bidding Kraden a farewell as he disappears back into his room. "I thought he'd keep you in there all night."

He laughs softly, a pleasurable tone that washes over me like a calming wave. "He probably would have if I hadn't begged for a break. Have you been waiting this whole time?" He pauses in the middle of the hall to turn those deep violet eyes on me and I sigh, catching his shoulder and pushing him against the wall gently.

"I've been wanting to discuss something with you." He rests his hand on my wrist and I lean down, pressing my forehead to his, closing my eyes as I breathe him in. "I've…been feeling restless since we got here…I…I want to travel again, and I was hoping you'd come with me."

He blinks, laughing gently, "It sounds like a more serious proposal." He smiles, reaching up and resting his hands on my cheeks, "To be honest, I've been feeling restless too. I thought I'd be…overjoyed to come back home and to have you with me…but that doesn't seem to be the case. I am happy to be back and it's nice not to have to fight all the time but at the same time, I feel like there's more I could be doing. Maybe even see my sister again."

I press my lips to his palm, "You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that."

**TBC **


	25. Right

**A/N: **Ah...finals coming up soon. So busy. Lesson plans, curriculum rationale, creating schedules, two papers and a...something or other for math. Grr...dear professors, you want me to asplode, don't you? But I managed to hash out this chapter.

**To whirlingwind: **Haha, I dunno about a quiet Sheba...more of, Robin doesn't spend much time around her.

**To Roksu: **I'm glad you liked it, it was fun to write. Unlike this...I'm just...nearing my wits end, perhaps. Aw, 3rd birthday is very...fanservice-y...and battle after intense battle can make your brain melt, but it's different (for me anyway) and it's rather fun getting advice on what guns to buy and upgrade from my dad and my fiancee. Yeah...000 is...intense. I've come to the point (for Yuna) where I need to buy better equipment but haven't the gil for it. If I could have transferred the gil/equips and such from the previous game...I wouldn't complain as much. Haha, even if Ivan and Robin aren't as hot and bothered as most teenage boys, sharing a bed is an opportunity hard to pass up. Can't say no to some innocent fooling around.

**Right**

This time is different. I have the luxuries that I didn't have the first time around—there isn't any rush and I know what I need to take and what I can get in other towns. This time I can say a proper good-bye to Mom.

I hear the floor creak behind me and square my shoulders, turning to see her standing there, drying her hands on her apron. I smile, relaxing slowly and crossing the room to her. There's a faint cloudy haze to her pale blue eyes, as if she was holding back tears but the bright smile that broke out across her face told me they wouldn't come while I was here. She had Dad this time. She wouldn't miss me terribly. "Running off again? It doesn't seem like you've been back for long at all…"

"It's been months, Mom. You've just been so preoccupied with your garden." I shrug my pack onto my shoulder, "I'm meeting Ivan in the square…do you want to come with me?" She wipes her hands on her apron again—more out of habit than anything else—and loops her arm through mine.

"He's a very good young man." She says at length, almost as if she's wanted to tell me for some time. I bite back a chuckle. I knew what she thought of him when she first laid eyes on him, it wasn't so hard to tell. Her initial reaction was confusion, but what mother wouldn't be puzzled when their son suddenly returns dotting over another boy. "I overheard Picard telling Garcia that Ivan's birthday is coming up soon."

I feel the blush rise in my cheeks and shift, bringing my scarf up to hide it, "Ah, yeah, he'll turn sixteen in two weeks. I'm hoping to be in Imil by then, but if we can't make it, I don't want to push."

She pauses before we reach the square, reaching up and fussing with my bangs, "Did you get him a present? I hope you don't expect to pass this trip off as his gift." She smiles.

"No, actually I…" I shift, reaching into my pouch and taking out a small velvet bag, passing it to her after feeling the small trinket inside. She loosens the drawstrings, tipping the bag's contents into her palm and a silver ring slips out, studded with an amethyst and an amber stone. "I'm planning on giving that to him. I might talk myself out of it if I think about it too much…"

She smiles more, holding the ring up to the light. The stones catch the early sunlight, the amethyst sending flecks of multicolored light dancing across her hand. "A stone for Venus…and a stone for Jupiter." She laughs gently, returning the ring to the bag and placing it in my hand, folding my fingers around it. "Who taught you to be so sweet?"

"You have only yourself to blame for that, Mom…" She slips her arm through mine again, patting my hand.

"Are you worried he'll turn you down?"

"The thought hadn't crossed my mind. Until now." I tease with a faint smile and she pulls me down, placing a quick kiss to my cheek before rubbing her thumb against the spot.

"Ah, have you been waiting long?" I turn to see Ivan running over, adjusting the strap running across his chest.

My mother meets him first, cupping his cheeks and fussing with his hair before giving him a lingering hug. The tips of his ears colors and he tries to tell her not to worry so much but he's smiling, touching her shoulder gently as she pulls away. "We just arrived a moment ago. Lady Layana and Lord Hammet aren't seeing you off?"

He smiles, shaking his head, "No, they're far too busy for that. We said our farewells already." He glances around before turning to me, "Where's your father?"

"He's meeting us at the gate with the others."

Mother smiles, taking Ivan's arm and then mine, "We mustn't keep them waiting, you were both raised better than that." I chuckle, meeting Ivan's gaze over her head and smile softly. I can't say for certain what lies in wait for us over the horizon, but as long as I take my steps forward with him, nothing else matters.

Garcia leans against the gate, arms folded across his chest and speaking with Picard quietly as he shuffles his feet. He lifts his head at our approach, nodding to me. "We're planning on heading out soon as well. You're planning to head for Imil?"

"Someone needs to get Gerald out of there." I grin, "I'm sure he's following Mary around like a puppy. Where do you intend to go?"

"South, most likely, but we'll return as often as we can." Picard smile, glancing at Garcia, lowering his voice slightly, "I think if I let him stay away for too long, he won't ever come back."

Garcia scoffs half-heartedly and shakes his head, "You should probably leave now, my sister was planning on making some sort of grand declaration at your departure."

I frown faintly, resting a hand on my hip and glancing over my shoulder, "A grand declaration? I can't imagine…I'd want to stick around for that." I clasp his wrist, him doing the same with mine, "I hope your travels fare well."

"And yours." I turn to my father in time to see him pulling away from Ivan, patting his back and whispering something that makes them both smile. I shake my head, hugging the man. We're practically the same height now, but his strong arms and familiar scent still make me feel like the kid I was when he'd disappeared.

"Come visit whenever you head past this way and don't travel so far that you go a year without coming by."

I smile, "We'll try not to."

Sheba steps up to Ivan with a sense of hesitation about her and he turns, tilting his head slightly. "I know that you care for Robin, but Jasmine…she's a woman and…"

"Is just a friend. Thinking that she's more than that, is only hurting herself." I say, slipping an arm around Ivan, "And you shouldn't encourage it." I try to keep the edge out of my voice but I hear it towards the end, as sharp as any knife in my possession. I turn to the others, smiling, "Well, I guess this is good-bye, for now anyway. We'll be back before you know it."

We're through Goma Range as the first week melts into the second, well past Bilibin and camping near the river. I stoke the fire absently as Ivan rolls out the sleeping blankets, dropping onto his once he's finished and letting out a relieved sigh, stretching his hands to the fire and yawning, "It's already getting chilly. It seems like forever since we were in Imil."

"A lot has happened since then." I smile softly, glancing at him, "Hopefully, with the Lighthouse lit…there won't be any snow storms this time around."

"Well, Mary said they haven't been causing problems. If luck is on our side, the weather will hold out." He rests his cheek against his arm, playing with a blade of grass, "We've made good time, I'm a little surprised myself."

"The snow will slow us down, but not by too much." I toss the stick into the fire, moving close to him and sweeping his bangs from his face.

He blinks, "It sounds like you're racing against a deadline." He smiles softly, "Are you planning something, Robin?"

I smile, closing my eyes, "I wouldn't say that…more of I've already planned something."

"Honestly…" I lean down, pressing my lips to his, successfully ending any protest he was hoping to make. He relaxes slowly, slipping his arms around my shoulders and drawing me close. I pull back, just barely and he whispers my name, his lips brushing against mine.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands."

**TBC**

One more week of classes, then finals. Then to my hometown for a week (ah, I get to see my friends again), then service learning...then surgery. I'll be off my feet for a month, maybe more. I'll probably get to finishing the seventeenth (are we up to 17?) chapter for Mui by then. ...And I've got like three new stories waiting to be worked on. But not until I finish Mui.

Happy Earth Day.


	26. Dears

**A/N: **Ah, next week is finals week but thankfully, finals consist of Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday for me (each at 12:30). But after that I'm leaving for Florida...but I'll do two stories next Friday and just post the second from my phone. Then I'll be bed ridden from the 26th of May on. Balls. Ah...I got an e-mail about writing a study guide for my "fellow" students...it pays 30$+ so...I may just do it but...where am I going to find the time?

**to Elifer: **I have done a few sex scenes in my time and I'm certainly not confident enough to let anyone beyond my close ring of friends read them...because they make me blush (not a difficult thing to do but seeing as I wrote them...). When I have more time, I may try my hand at it once more but I do have...a lot of story ideas piling up that take priority.

**to Roksu:** Well, the meaning behind Robin giving Ivan the ring in Mui is a lot different from the meaning of the ring in this story; haha the different between honor and love I suppose, so it certainly won't be a copy+paste sort of thing. Well, I don't really think they would do something raunchy every time they got into bed together...Robin would probably be clumsy the first time (and slow, I doubt he'd want to hurt Ivan)...but there are books! Considering Greeks and Romans preceded the Middle Ages...I'm sure the case would be the same in Weyard. ...And there would be books and scrolls on such activities. Oh my. So that's why Kraden spends so much time in the Library. I don't know, boys as they may be, I still have my innocent eyes on when looking at Robin and Ivan.

...People are completely retarded about the Royal Wedding. I mean, if you're going to say something completely rude, retarded and unnecessary, just shut your fucking trap. This is how you use your power? To get on the air, run your mouth and look like a complete imbecile and then turn around and wonder "Oh, why does everyone hate America?" Yeah, I wonder why. Sorry...just needed to vent that. It's a big moment, something that hasn't happened in a lot of our life times and we should appreciate it for what it is.

Anyway, read, enjoy and review!

**Dears**

A chilly air passes through the cavern as we make our way through the winding passageways. I hold a flickering torch high enough to spread the light around us in a misshapen circle, the sound of water dripping from some unknown source overhead. Ivan removes a pair of fur-lined gloves from my pouch, slipping them on and chaffing his arms, "It's not as cold as the last time we came through, but after spending so much time in the south…" He fights back a shiver and I loosen my scarf with one hand, draping it over his shoulders. "Ah, but you'll get cold…"

I smile, looking ahead, "I think I might be getting used to the cold. It's not as bad as the weather in Prox, after that, I can handle almost anything. I wouldn't want to pass through a desert any time soon but I doubt we'll be forced to pass through the Lamakian Desert a second time."

He lets out a relieved sigh, leaning his forehead against my back suddenly, "Good, because I doubt I would last another run through that hellish place." I smile to myself softly. The desert wasn't without its good moments. It gave me enough courage to dance with him, spontaneous as it was.

I should learn more dances.

"Ah, there's the exit." He catches my free hand, pulling me along gently.

I pause to set the torch into the sconce and turning to Ivan, wrapping my scarf around his neck gently and helping him fasten the gloves around his arms. "We need to buy you a pair of your own some time, you can't keep wearing mine."

He smiles faintly, "But they smell like you." I turn away as I feel the heat rise in my cheeks, taking his hand and leading the way out of the cave, bracing myself for the bitter nip of winter air. I blink into the brilliant sunlight as that telltale nip never comes, the sight that meets my eye taking my breath away.

The air is warm, with only a subtle hint of the winter chill from the cavern. The vast snowy wasteland that plagued us our first time through and separated us from Gerald has vanished, replaced by rolling fields of green only disrupted by colorful wildflowers.

There's a sharp intake of breath next to me and Ivan steps forward, "No wonder Gerald hasn't been able to leave…it's changed so much. It's so beautiful." He spreads his arms out, spinning around a couple of times before dropping onto the ground, rolling down the gentle slope. I stand back, allowing myself to watch him as he finally comes to a stop among the flowers, stretching his arms above his head.

There's a tightening in my chest at the sight of the bright smile spreading across his lips. When I met him, I would never have dreamed he could conjure up some a breathtaking expression but now it comes so freely and at such simple things. When I think it's not possible to love him any more than I already do, he always turns around and does something to make my heart jump and race.

I smile following down the slope and sitting in the tall grass. It's fragrant, the scent hard to place—a mixture of fresh grass and sweet flowers. I sigh, lying down next to him and the sky opens before me, filling my view with the occasional wildflower bowing to me on the breeze. Bright white clouds speed past, almost as if they were racing. I hold my hand out in front of me, spreading my fingers wide, watching the clouds slip through the gaps.

"This was a good idea." He whispers next to me. I glance over, studying his face, the sky reflected in his eyes. He smiles, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, his chest rising with the motion before he finally releases it. "I saw starting to think our lives would go back to being normal and…I'd forget that we'd done…so much for the world. I was thinking that no one would know what you've done for them…and you wouldn't be thanked properly."

I blink, raising on my elbows, "I didn't do this so I could be thanked…when I left home, I had no idea what was going to happen—how could I? We were just trying to set things right and ended getting swept up in…everything." I lie back again, folding my hands behind my head, "I don't regret it, of course. If it hadn't happened, I'd never have met you…and no one would have known about Weyard being destroyed until it was too late."

He laughs softly, "Always thinking positively."

"You know me." I chuckle, lacing my fingers with his and bringing the back of his hand to my mouth, "I'm glad you came with me. I just needed to get out of there—I don't hate Kalay, it really has become a second home…and knowing that I'll be able to see you whenever I wake."

He leans over, blocking my view of the sky and my eye take a moment to adjust before I see his face properly. I rest my arm across my forehead, studying him closely as he does the same to me in turn. He collapses on my chest, so suddenly that my heart stops for a panicked moment, beating against as his arms manage me slip under me, his fingers rubbing at my back through my tunic. It leaves me dizzy but relieved and I wind an arm around the small of his back, keeping him close.

A breeze plays through his hair, sweeping a few strands under my nose to tickle it. I chuckle softly, "I'm going to sneeze in your hair if the wind keeps up."

"Ah, you better not." He berates me playfully, sitting up quickly and smiling, "Did you tell Mary when to expect us?"

"I told her when we were leaving but I wasn't sure how long it would take us to get here myself. We made great time." Two days until his birthday.

I stand, helping him to his feet and turning to the distant town still with faint pillars of smoke rising to join the low hanging clouds. Past that—nearly the same shade as the sky—stands the Mercury Lighthouse, glowing as brilliantly as the day we left. Even from this distance, I can feel the energy radiating from the Lighthouse, rippling through the air like something living.

"It's hard to imagine it being unlit now…" Ivan shades his eyes as he gazes at the Lighthouse, "With the Fountain…" He hesitates for a moment, glancing up at me, "I thought it was strange, that the Fountain of Life—something so important to Imil—dried up with the Lighthouse unlit. Why would they ever remove the Mercury Star? There's still a lot that we don't know…" He trails off, starting to laugh and shaking his head, "I've just been thinking a lot lately."

"I think we all have…we've been given a lot to think about." He clasps my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and smiling up at me. "But this trip is about traveling and learning more about Weyard. We can worry about all that when we get home, better yet, let's just let Kraden worry about it for now."

He bites back a laugh, his violet eyes shifting to a paler color as they fill with mirth, "You know we can't do that…" He shakes his head, finally letting the laughter out and pulling me along with him, "Come on, Mary and Gerald are waiting."

Imil's been completely transformed by the temperate climate. The once frozen river running through the center of town flows past lazily, glistening in the sunlight, little fish peeking out at the surface before darting back into the water. The hills are covered with lush grass flecked with spring flowers and the lone tree hanging over the river is covered with delicate blossoms. A subtle breeze sweeps through, shaking the loose petals free and they dance down to the river, whisked away to the ocean.

Old men and women sit out in rocking chairs, bathing in the sunlight and chatting cheerfully, spotting us and waving. A flash of red passes between us and I'm lifted off the ground for a brief moment, thick arms winding around my shoulders in a strong embrace. I grunt, pushing Gerald back and coughing. "Robin! Ivan! It feels like it's been forever since I saw you." He pats my back, a little more vigorously than necessary and I stand back to get a good look at him.

He's gotten a little taller in the past few months but his hair is shorter now—Mary probably cut it for him. He grins brightly at Ivan, throwing an arm around him and ruffling his hair, teasing him about his height. "Not everyone can be a brute like you." Ivan returns, pushing his arm away and fixing his hair. "Where is Mary?"

Gerald folds his hands behind his head, looking over at the Sanctum, "She's usually with her pupils around this time. She said we probably shouldn't expect you for a few more days…were you surprised by the weather?" He grins again, "It wasn't this nice when we came back…but a month or so after, the snow started to melt." He spreads his arms, "And not long after that, we were right smack dab in the middle of spring. The air feels so great, I haven't had the heart to tell Mary I need to head back."

I smile, watching as the Sanctum door swings inward, Mary stepping out with her two young apprentices. The boy—I think his name is Jonathan—has gotten taller since we were away, almost as tall as Mary now. She smiles gently, speaking with them quietly and the girl laughs suddenly. Slowly, she turns our way, her face lighting up and she runs over, using the stepping stones across the river to reach us.

She throws her arms around my shoulders and I catch her, spinning her around before setting her on the ground gently. "You got here so quickly…were you rushing?" She eyes me skeptically but can't keep the smile from her mouth. "No matter, I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you both so much." She turns to Ivan, pulling him into a tight hug. She's wearing a green cotton dress, drawstrings woven down the back, ending in a small bow at her waist and her hair is pulled back in a thick braid, small white flowers peeping through the knots. "How long can you stay?"

Ivan pulls back, glancing at me, "We haven't really decided on our next destination, so we're in no hurry to leave."

Mary blinks, "You don't know where you're going? When you wrote us, it seemed like you were in a hurry to leave." She frowns slightly, "That horrible woman isn't bothering you, is she?"

"Horrible woman?" Gerald looks puzzled as Mary laughs, patting his arm and telling him not to worry about it.

I chuckle softly, "No, that horrible woman was not bothering me. I take care to avoid her as much as possible." I shake my head, "No, I just wanted to get out and travel again. Garcia and Picard are doing the same—they've headed south from Kalay but I'm sure our paths with cross eventually."

"Are you planning on traveling with them when you meet up?" Gerald folds his arms across his chest as Mary starts to lead us to her house.

"It all depends on where they're headed next when we see them; they may not want company with them either." I smile, "They're probably treating this as a honeymoon."

Gerald sputters, "Honeymoon? Those two? Garcia's idea of a honeymoon is a…" He pauses, frowning slightly, "Well, I guess a wild adventure across the world would be his idea of a honeymoon."

Mary clicks her tongue, "Now, now, you shouldn't tease them; after all, you and Ivan are out on the same 'wild' adventure."

I glance at Ivan as they step into the house ahead of us and catch his elbow gently, leaning down, "Has this adventure been _wild_ enough to label it a honeymoon." The tips of his ears color and he looks up at me, smiling.

"I'm not ready to label it yet."

**-TBC- **

I liked this chapter...**  
**


	27. Us

**A/N: **Ah...it only felt like summer when I watched some clip of Sailor Moon and realized...I could finally have that Sailor Moon marathon. 200 episode of Sailor Moon, three movies! Usagi's gonna be coming out of my ears. ...I like the idea of the Sailor Stars. They're like drag queens to me, with a really good tuck (where did it go!). It's all rainy and freezing here. It's 56...where the hell is my summer? Honestly, there's nothing to do in this State, that's why everyone's having babies left and right. Gross.

...I think I've got writer's block. Fuuuu- well, this little trip should take care of that. ...I think I emotionally drained myself with another story. Ivan got abused...(not by Robin, of course). Haha, I don't think I'll be posting it, it was more for my own...healing?

**to Roksu:** Haha, well, I can cram for an hour or so and still do pretty well on a test. I get super anxious on tests, so I try to study as little as possible so I stress out as...little as possible. I'm sure in some reality that "logic" makes sense. Mm I thought Weyard should get better...before it gets worse.

**to Semifully: **Heehee, of course, Robin's our "Knight", he's got to be a gentleman.

Anyway, read, enjoy and review. Dear FF...stop murdering my story breaks! **  
**

**Us**

Mary sets us up in the loft, the circular window near the bed wide open to let the fresh spring air through. Ivan drops onto the bed gratefully, his pack sliding to the floor. I set mine next to his, removing my breastplate and letting it drop to the floor with a thud of leather and metal. I step over to the window, leaning down to look out onto the village. The thick snow that had once covered the little cottages is nothing but a distant memory—everything looks so alive now, the tree hanging over the river bending and creaking gently in the wind. I can hardly imagine the village anything but green now.

"I wonder if it'll snow during the winter months." Ivan muses, lying back on the bed and craning his neck to peer through the window upside down. I smile at him, slipping off my gloves and boots, dropping onto the bed next to him. He laughs, "Aren't we going back out?"

I sink into the bed face first, sighing into the sheets, "Give me an hour or something." I feel his hands on me, working at the knots in my back. I relax slowly, folding my arms under my chin and staring at the bare wall.

"It really did seem like you were in a hurry to get here. I thought we were going to take it easy." I do my best not to tense, closing my eyes and smiling faintly, concentrating on the motion of his hands.

"Well, it's been a while since we saw those two. I also missed sleeping in a bed."

He laughs softly, "We both know you don't mind sleeping on the ground." He sighs, shaking his head and I can hear the smile in his voice as he speaks, "No matter, I suppose I would rather be surprised by whatever you have planned."

I turn over, starting to reach for him when Gerald's voice carries up to us through the open window. "Hey, you two! You can't spend all your time cooped up in the attic." With a groan, I press my hands against my face, laughing.

"Can I kill him?" He smiles, brushing his hair from his eyes and standing, passing my gloves over.

XoXoXoX

Gerald leads us along the river, rambling on about all the chores he's been doing—his sister would take this chance to dunk his head in the water. Mary laughs softly, lowering her voice for my benefit, "He really has calmed down since he's been here. I'm sure everyone would be surprised to see him now."

"Has he mentioned going back to Kalay?" I watch as he takes Ivan's hand, helping him onto the stepping stones leading to the opposite side of the river.

She blinks, resting a finger on her chin thoughtfully, "No…not really, rather, he's been avoiding the subject rather…skillfully, for him anyway." She smiles, shaking her head, "If I can tell you the truth, Robin…part of me selfishly doesn't want him to return. It's been nice having him here."

"You're in love with him."

She colors suddenly, fidgeting with a loose strand of hair that's flown into her face. I smile, reaching out and brushing it back, "Mary, we've known each other for a while now and we've been through a lot—you've become like a sister to me. Gerald's my best friend and him meeting you…well, he's all the better for it."

She sighs, "It's my duty…as one of the last of the Mercury Clan…to see that our lineage continues."

I chuckle, "If you hadn't noticed, Gerald's equipped to handle such a task." She slaps my arm lightly before hugging it.

"We're just seventeen, honestly, I'd rather not think about that now."

"We're at that age to be thinking about that sort of thing—settling down and having families of our own." I shrug, helping her across to follow the others.

She smiles, "I can't see you settling down."

"Or having a family?" I raise an eyebrow.

"That?" She laughs gently, "Ivan's soft-spoken but he's no woman."

"Oh, I know that well enough, my dear." She slap my hand gently, unable to keep the smile from her face. I raise my voice, calling to Gerald, "So, where are you taking us?"

He grins back at us, "It's a secret." I glance at Mary and she shrugs a little, smiling.

XoXoXoX

Mud. His secret was mud. Gerald grins proudly, putting his fists on his hips and beaming at the pit of mud before us. I pinch the bridge of my nose, "You dragged us all the way out here for this?"

"Of course—you've been through a lot, right? You haven't had the chance to wind down yet. This is the perfect way to relax."

"Staring at mud?"

"Argh! That's your problem, Robin, you think too much." He grabs my shoulders, shoving me forward roughly. I stumble and my heel hits the slick mud, waving my arms to try to find balance.

"Robin!" I feel Ivan's arms around me, trying to keep me from falling but his feet slip out from under him, sending us sliding down the hill. I sit up slowly, shaking the mud from my gloves. Ivan's arms are still wrapped around my ribs. He makes a strange noise next to my ear, "It feels weird…"

I try to bite back a laugh but it bubbles fourth and I clutch my sides, doubling over. Gerald comes sliding down, grinning, "See? You just needed to relax." He drops into the mud next to us. "Mud's great."

Mary giggles, "I think Gerald was a pig in a past life."

"No way, he's too messy to have been a pig."

XoXoXoX

We trudge back into town as the sun is setting beyond the rooftops, covered from head to toe with mud. The smell of dinner cooking wafts through the open windows and Gerald sniffs the air greedily, "Ah man, I'm starved."

"You're always starved, Gerald." He mumbles to himself, folding his arms across his chest and opening the door.

After we've cleaned up and had dinner, we part with Gerald and Mary at the stairs, heading up to the loft. I light the candle in the sconce, a warm glow spreading over the small room. I loosen the strings on my undershirt, pulling the hem free from my breeches. Ivan leans in front of the window, "Let's leave it open, it feels like it's going to nice out tonight."

I sit back on the bed, slipping off my shoes and turning to study his profile. He sits on the floor, resting his arms across the rim of the window, tilting his head up to stare at the sky, a dreamy look claiming his face. I stand, the floor creaking beneath me as I step over to the window, sitting across from him. He sighs deeply, "The stars, they're so pretty…they really look different this far north."

He extends a hand, tracing the light between the distant specks, naming off the constellations he could find. I catch his wrist and pull him to me, his back warm against my chest. A perfect fit. I bite back a chuckle at the thought, rubbing his wrist with the heel of my thumb. He laughs suddenly, the tips of his ears coloring, "S-sorry, that tickles."

I smile, bringing his wrist to my mouth gently. "I heard that they have festivals in Xian during the summer months. There's something called fireworks—they say they're like brilliant flowers in the sky. I was thinking we could head that way next."

"We'd be able to pass by Kalay…so we could get some souvenirs from Xian." He tilts his head back, resting it against my shoulder. "Do you think Gerald's going to live here from now on?"

"I can't say for sure, but it's starting to look like it. He should at least go back and speak with his parents about living here." I sigh, playing with his hair absently, "However, that's all up to Gerald. At least he's through with his obsession over Jasmine."

"The world's a much better place for that." He stretches his legs along mine, "Your parents are very proud of you."

"They're grateful to you." He twists in my arms, giving me a perplexed look and I chuckle, "For looking after me."

He blushes faintly, shaking his head, "I really…it's all thanks to you that I was able to do anything." He rests the palm of his hand against mine, "I can't heal like you or Mary…I wish I could."

I clasp his hand, bringing it to my chest, "We're able to share Psynergy." I smirk, "Besides, you do something Psynergy could never do—you heal my heart, you keep me sane. I don't think I could keep it together if it weren't for you."

He laughs, "You're so corny. Should I blame your mother?"

I snort, slipping my arms under him and propelling him onto the bed, "I think you should blame yourself."

**-TBC-**

So-so chapter. There are Monster reruns on chiller. I adore how the dialogue for "awkward teenagers" hasn't changed since the 80's. You proud of yourself, America? And it's not just because of the corny 80's dialogue.

...My cat's nomming on the threads of the throw on my computer chair, looking at me all bad-ass. She eats lint off the floor too...She's crazy. Maybe she's telling me to vacuum more...


	28. Strawberry

**A/N: **Ah, there are baby robins in our honeysuckle tree. They're so cute. So by the time this is posted, I'll be on my way back to the godforsaken hole in the continent known as BLEEP. Haha...some state.

**to Roksu: **Yeah, Ivan's a good boy. I could always see Robin and Mary being good friends, she's got a calm personality to match his (not romantically of course). Haha, yeah I needed to vent a bit...mm it has a happy ending so...I might post it. Depends. Dirty thoughts about Robin and Ivan are always the good kind. Psh, haha, I'm from Florida, I'm in more danger being up north than anywhere else. ...There's bees up here. I'm allergic to them...

Read, enjoy and review!

**Strawberry**

The sun rises lazily on his birthday and I stare at the roof as I run my fingers through his hair absently, his head using my arm as a pillow. It's still early but I want to make this day as special as possible. I slip my arm from under his head carefully and slide out of bed. His hands search the bed before rolling into the warmth left in my wake. I smile to myself, pulling the covers over his shoulders and turning away, washing in the basin Mary left out for us and dressing quickly, leaving my scarf behind.

Mary is down in the kitchen, drinking a cup of hot tea and staring out the window with a dreamy look on her face. I clear my throat and she lifts her head, smiling warmly, "Good morning, Robin. You don't act like you're on vacation." She laughs gently, "You can sleep in, you know. You don't always have to be _en garde_."

I chuckle softly, leaning against the counter and folding my arms across my chest, "That's not it. Today's Ivan's birthday…and I wanted to make sure everything was ready for him." Her eyes light up and I hold out my hand to still her, "I thought about being spontaneous but I'm afraid I'd screw up."

"You? Even if you were to…screw up, I'm sure he'd be happy. It doesn't have to be completely perfect." She stands, coming over and fixing my hair like Mother did when I was younger. She smiles, smoothing the wrinkles from my clothes before lowering her voice, "So, what are you planning?"

I grin, "Curious?"

"Of course. You're such a romantic, I love hearing about your little adventures from Ivan."

I laugh, "Well then, you can just wait for him to tell you all about it tomorrow morning." She pouts playfully but pats my arm, smiling.

"At least have some breakfast first." She places a pot on the burner, pushing a cutting board and knife towards me. She squats down, retrieving some bowls from the drawers beneath the counter, "It's nice having the two of you here. We probably should have written to you more, though…is his family worried?"

I take up the knife, shaking my head, "It's Gerald we're talking about, of course they're worried about him, but knowing you're there to look after him makes it easy on them. I doubt they would be able to relax if he was out on his own."

She stands finally, starting to set the table and tucking her bangs behind her ear, "He was troubled before…about having the expectations of the village on his shoulder, to be as good a mayor as his grandfather. Even before we returned to Haidia, I told him he would always be welcome in Imil. I've told you and Ivan the same."

"He surprises me sometimes—Gerald—he acts like he doesn't have a care in the world, I often forget that he has his own worries." I shake my head slowly, "Mary, do you think you can keep Ivan occupied today?"

XoXoXoX

I light the small lanterns hanging in the bushes and trees around the small clearing, the sound of the river a gentle trickle. The sun starts to sink behind the distant blue mountains, the blue sky fading to a mix of purple, pink and orange, staining the cotton clouds vibrant colors. I slip my hand into my pouch, my fingertips brushing along the smooth bag and catching on the contents. Mary should be bringing him along soon. I run my hands through my hair quickly, pausing and trying to smooth it down.

Something rustles in the bushes and they part a moment later, Ivan stumbles out with leaves caught in his hair. I smile softly, going to him and catching him by the arm, bringing my other hand up to brush the leaves away. He catches my wrist, bringing my hand down to his cheek and he blushes faintly, "We're pretty far from the village. Why did you want to meet out here?"

"Privacy." I chuckle as his eyes widen slightly. I help him to the quilt spread across the clearing, and decanter of strawberry wine nestled in the folds. He mentioned wanting to try some when we passed through Tolbi but there hadn't been time. We wouldn't be able to avoid an incident with Gerald and the wine either.

His eyes light up at the sight of the bottle and he picks it up gingerly, holding it up to the candlelight, letting the flame shine through the crimson liquid. He smiles softly, shaking his head, "When did you get it?"

"I spoke with Lord Hammet before we left…and asked if he could get a decanter delivered from Tolbi." I chuckle, "When I told him what it was for, he used his contacts to put a rush on it."

"Robin…" He sighs softly, "Thank you."

"It's your first birthday…that we're together, anyway."

I pour him a glass and he smiles, tapping the glass against the rim of mine. He whispers softly into the glass, "The first of many." I take a slow, long drink to calm my heart, watching him over the rim of the glass. The candlelight plays off his hair, setting the spun gold aflame. He smiles warmly after take a sip, "Ah, it's sweet."

"Ivan." He blinks, lifting his head and I set aside my glass, reaching into my pouch for the bag. He watches, the light reflected in his eyes, making them seem darker than they are. "I know we could never make this…official as I'd like to but I don't want you to have any doubts about where my heart lies."

"I could never—"

"I didn't mean it like that." I open the bag, taking out the ring as I grasp his hand, "No matter what happens, my place is by your side and there's nowhere else I'd rather be, so long as you'll have me." I slide the ring onto his finger, the gold catching in the light. I hear him breath in sharply, clutching at my hand before throwing his arms around me.

"So long as I'll have you? Forever, Robin…"

**-TBC- **

Aw, it was kind of short. 


	29. Certain

**A/N: **Six days of "freedom" left. Hopefully, I won't be so strung out on painkillers that I won't be able to stay up longer than a few minutes before my head starts killing me and I have to sleep it off. Dear apothecaries, please look into this. Pain meds and I do not mix. ...I also have really bad reaction to anesthesia. Or maybe dental work just makes me go into shock. Ah, today's the first day I had to turn on the ceiling fan, it's pretty relaxing. Ugh...I don't want thiiiis. Maybe Alex can decide he's real and come spirit me away (before pushing me off a Lighthouse Aerie because I annoyed him too much "Hey, hey, why didn't you kiss Garcia? You totally missed your chance man! He's off sexing Picard now~")

**to Roksu: **Haha they're both pretty lucky to have found their sappy other half. Haha, I got a wicked sunburn...but we swam with a turtle in the ocean, so it was pretty fun. There was a bit of drama...but I think it's resolved, for my friends at least. I don't think I should have to apology for shiz that isn't my fault to begin with -coughs- Anywho, there were a ton of lovebugs...so many they had decided to infest the ocean and die...nasty. Hate those things. But apparently, my friend saw two male lovebugs mating...so that's something. Still hate them though. Bee stings really do hurt...but I puff up to extremes (because I'm allergic) so...instinctively now, whenever I hear something buzz, I scream and duck. It's kind of funny after I get over being scared.

-claps hands together- Haha, I'm so glad my phone has Office on it, I got the idea for this chapter while we were on the road back and just had to write it up. I really love Florida, but I missed my cat and she's so happy we're back. Ugh, the north sucks. WHY ARE THERE NO SANRIO STORES HERE! Damn Yankees. -coughs- ._.

Read, enjoy and review!**  
**

**Certain**

A sleepy haze hangs over the village. The same haze seems to cloud my mind—the lingering effects of last night's strawberry wine. Looking at Ivan's hand resting on my chest, the gems in the ring glinting in the pale morning light, I knew this ache was worth it. I would suffer a thousand headaches to see that look of pure bliss on his face.

He stirs, a sweet smile softening his face until a momentary shadow passes over it and he reaches up, running deft fingers through my hair. Last night, those fingers had explored my body with a familiarity born of the months we spent together, mine doing the same to his. He presses the pads of his thumbs to my temple where the pain has collected. A cool air passes between us and the throbbing dissipates as if cast away on a spring breeze. "Ivan?" I was at a loss for words.

He merely smiles warmly, tucking his hair behind his ears, "It's come to me only recently. I think it might be because we've been sharing Psynergy so much." His cheeks flush suddenly and he touches a hand to his chest, "Something created from us."

I smile, glancing at his hand and noticing that he neglected to tie the top of his shirt once we had allowed each other to sleep. Dark kiss marks stand out against his pale skin, the most prominent reminder of our activities from the previous night.

My thoughts must have shown on my face for his cheeks color and he fusses with the laces at his neck, still some modesty between us. Time would take care of that but for now, this much modesty is endearing, though I can already read his movements with ease as if he were a tome himself.

He finishes tying up his undershirt, reaching up slowly and resting a hand on my chest, his fingers trailing up and resting against my cheek. "Last night was…" He let his voice trail off, his cheeks turning a darker shade.

I take up his hand, rubbing his palm with my thumb before bringing it to my lips. He relaxes visibly and I clasp his hand, grinning, "You don't have to say anything, you voiced your opinion last night very eloquently." The flush returns in full force, even coloring his ears. I chuckle, "Thank you for reinforcing my pride as a man."

He pouts for a moment but the illusion is broken as he starts laughing, throwing his arms around my neck and lying on top of me. "I think I've done Weyard a great disservice, you've grown impertinent."

"Ha, since when was I impertinent? Are you sure you're not confusing me with Gerald?"

"Of course I'm not." He waves his hand to dismiss the issue, "All the time—since you reunited with Garcia, you have the tendency to be all the more impertinent."

"Ah, I see! I'll show you just how impertinent I can be!" With a quickness that left his eyes wide open, I flipped him onto his back, grasping his wrists and pinning them above his head, my wolfish grin mirrored in his violet orbs.

"Robin, no~" Whatever protests he wanted to make die in his throat as he erupts into a fit of giggles as I manage to undo the drawstrings of his shirt, assaulting his neck and exposed chest with feather-light kisses.

XoXoXoX

I smile to myself as we dress in a comfortable silence, slipping a clean tunic over my head and running a hand back through my hair to try and tame the unruly locks. Ivan steps close, leaning against my side as he tries to peer into the mirror, sweeping his bangs from his eyes for a moment before he spots something—another dark spot marking his neck, a place his tunic couldn't hide. He looks up at me, horrified for a moment. I clasp the nape of his neck, leaning down and tapping my forehead to his, lowering my voice to a heated whisper, "My dear, unless Mary and Gerald had suddenly taken deaf, they'll have known very well what we were doing last night."

"W-was I that loud…?"

"Can I take it as a compliment?"

He swats at me half-heartedly, letting his hand rest against my cheek and rubbing gently. He chuckles, "You'll have to start shaving soon…maybe in a few more years…"

I blink, smiling softly and taking up his hands in both of mine, kissing his knuckles, "Yeah, I'll have to ask Dad to teach me." And you'll be with me, every step of the way, Ivan. Certainly.

I run my fingers through his hair, "Your hair's getting longer now, if you keep it like this, I don't think they'll notice the mark. Gerald won't at least." He falls against my chest, winding his arms around my middle, pressing his palms flat against my back. I feel my pulse quicken and I slip a possessive arm around him.

XoXoXoX

Those two are in the kitchen when we finally come down, something like embarrassment mixed with a slight tension. Gerald jumps at our approach, his ears and the back of his neck turning crimson as he hunches his shoulders, mumbling a good morning into his mug. Mary smiles sweetly, turning around, "You two always wake up so early, don't you know how to have a vacation?"

Ivan laughs softly, though I can still see the blush lingering at his cheeks, "Before this…I never took a…vacation." He shakes his head, smiling gently as he tucks his hair behind his ear, revealing the bruise. Gerald gasps suddenly, pushing himself away from the table with such force that he tips over his chair, hitting the ground with the thud.

"Gerald! Are you okay?" Mary hurries over and helps him to his sit up with a sigh, "Honestly, did you see a bee or something?"

"I-I'm not afraid of bees anymore, Mary." He blushes, rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head, "No, I was just…half-asleep, yeah, that's it. I was half-asleep, I didn't know where I was for a second, sorry if I startled you." Ivan meets my eye over their heads, a desperate look there. I give him a reassuring smile as he fusses with his hair, trying to cover the mark again.

Such an interesting reaction. I wonder if I should feel sorry for Mary.

**-TBC-**

Yes, Kyle will teach you have to shave, Robin. Until next time! 


	30. Together

**A/N: **Ah, a really short chapter, mostly because I didn't want them rushing off quite yet. My doctor...is hilarious. He explained the rules to me as such; "Think of yourself as on a path through the woods, and your mission is to get to the end of the path but if you deviate from the path, you will die." ...Maybe it was the Valium, but it made me giggle. He also said I would get a pirate boot after my fiberglass cast/ace bandage wrap. I hope I get to keep this bandage, I can use it when I cosplay as Sora...and England. Need to wrap down the boys. Yes. My chesticles are men. Haha...my parents took off work as well as my fiancee. And we went to walmart (where I used to work before I got fed up with all the bs and walked) and everyone kept asking me what happened...so I told them I killed a man with my foot and it backfired. Those tubes...they put up your nose...was really weird. And...apparently anesthesia makes me very amiable. I kept thanking people when I was in recovery. But it also gives me insane shakes.

**to Roksu:** Haha, Gerald's still a man and he knows about Ivan and Robin's relationship...and though he didn't hear what went down (he seems like a heavy sleeper). I'm thinking sunburns are worse than bees haha, as long as it's not like...a hundred bees. Then both will pretty much kill you. Just...the bees are gonna do it faster.

I brought my guitar to the hospital with me...haha "You're the one playing guitar?" And my dad thought I could just plug my headphones into my guitar...yes, because that's going to stop the strings from vibrating lol

Having your room on the second floor...is a pain in the ass.

Anyway, super short chapter...let's blame the Percocet. Feels like I've been hit by...a whole body. I can say that, because I've been body slammed. Twice. Um...read, enjoy and review! Next chapter will be better! Because I'll...hopefully be off the pain medication. We'll see. I'm starting to feel it and I'm scared XD **  
**

**Together**

We spent a month with Gerald and Mary before we decided it was finally time to leave—just chopping wood in the backyard wasn't enough to keep my fighting skills from going rusty. The festival in Xian should be in its height now, if we didn't leave soon, we'd miss it completely. "Maybe we should go with you, the last time we traveled feels like a lifetime ago." Mary sighs softly, standing at the gate with us and glancing around, "I never thought I'd see the day when Imil was so warm…everyone's so relaxed and comfortable now. With the Mercury Lighthouse still lit, I won't have to worry about anyone falling ill and the children's lessons are progressing so well."

"But we're planning on heading past Kalay on our way to the south, I'm sure Gerald's sister will insist that he stay." Ivan slid his pack from his shoulder, letting it slouch on the ground at his feet.

Gerald grins, folding his arms across his chest, "Yeah, but Mary's pretty convincing on her own. It'll turn into a stalemate before anyone wins that argument." He slips an arm around Mary's shoulders, pulling her over. She lets out a surprised sound as she falls against him, resting a hand on his chest and starting to laugh.

"Oh, I don't know, she is your sister, I'm sure she has a greater claim on you than I do." She laughs, "Of course, if you ever end up doing something foolish, I can just send you back to her."

"Mary! That hurts!"

"Why don't you two come with us? Your family is worried about you, you should at least visit to let her see you once in a while, so she can make sure you're well taken care of." I set my pack down, leaning against the side of the gate, "We'll wait for you here while you pack." They exchange a quick look before smiling brightly, running back to Mary's house.

Ivan leans against me as we watch them run through the village, "I guess none of us can really sit still and settle back into our old lives yet."

I smile, winding an arm around his waist, "Just letting each other part as easily as that? We've touched each other's lives in a way that won't be forgotten, I think right now is an important time where we need to fight to stay together or risk losing the connection we made."

"You think so…?"

I chuckle, lifting his hand to my mouth and pressing my lips to the ring resting there. "Of course, that doesn't count for us. I plan on staying with you for the rest of my life, so long as you'll have me."

He smiles, closing his eyes and sighing softly, a gentle breeze stirring the blades of grass at our feet, "I have a feeling that's going to be a very long time and don't think I won't hold you to that promise. You won't get away from me so easily."

"Of course, you're the one who tracked me down and followed me all the way to Goma Range." He blushes faintly, shaking his head and leaning against me more. "I'm glad for it, though. We wouldn't have made it as far as we did without you."

Gerald and Mary appear down the path, dressed for traveling; Gerald back in his breast plate and Mary wearing a wool coat over his cotton dress. She smiles, looping her arm through Ivan's once he slips his pack onto his shoulder again, "We're ready to go, what's our first destination?"

I share a smile with Ivan, leaning down to pick up my own pack, turning to the horizon and scanning the vibrant field, promising myself that we'd come here again. The villagers can't keep this beautiful all to themselves. "To Xian, of course." He smile brightly back at them, "We have to check up on all the friends we made, right?"

**-TBC- **

-Jillian voice from Family Guy- And truthishly...I wasn't expecting to have Mary and Gerald travel with them? -upward inflection haha- But I thought it would be a good idea~? But I thought they needed to be together before they decided to split up when the kids arrived, or at least by the time the kids are old enough to head out on their own. I hope it was alright...I'm feeling pretty lucid so...I could have cranked out more, I'm sure. Next time will...hopefully be better.


	31. Light

**A/N: **Ah...I'll eventually do something longer than a page again...

**to Roksu: **Ah, well, I twisted my ankle playing tennis a few years back and the bone grew over...so they finally decided to make me have surgery. Haha. I won't go into too much detail.

Well, thanks for sticking with me during my druggy times. Er convalescence...during my convalescence. Yes. That.

Read, enjoy and review.

...So short!**  
**

**Light**

Xian's lights come into view after the sun sinks beyond the distant mountain peaks, a lingering pinkish hue gently clinging to the sky as pinpricks of light slowly yawn into existence. We pushed a little harder than I would have meant to for a leisurely quest such as this but Gerald insisted that we could make it to Xian this night and Mary said it was best to encourage this sweep of motivation.

The city was still a couple of miles away yet but even from here I could tell the little village had spread out around itself, soft lights reflecting on the field surrounding the town. As we draw closer, the sound of music mixed faintly with the sounds of laughter reach my ears and the excitement quickly gets the better of me.

With a wild grin, I reach back, catching Ivan's hand, feeling for the connection with our Psynergy and giving him a warning of my intentions. He returns it by giving my hand a quick squeeze and smiling brightly before running ahead of me, never releasing my hand.

I laugh, keeping up with him easily and looking back at the others, "Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!"

I stumble a little and Ivan tightens his grip on my hand, smiling. "Don't fall or they're going to leave us behind!" I feel a wave of his emotion, something that slipped out unbidden but not unwelcome. It's warm and soft; something physical but untouchable all the same.

Someone else's emotions were a complicated, dangerous thing for anyone but all the more for someone borrowing a Jupiter Energist's abilities. It's not so much being able to read someone's emotions, if you're not careful, the line between yours and theirs can become blurred. It's one of the fears Ivan recently divulged to me recently and probably one of the reasons for the near extinction of Jupiter Energists.

He pulls me from those thoughts as we reach the entrance to the maze of booths, lit from above by round paper lanterns—fireflies dancing behind the thin paper. The smell of food baking mingled with the fresh spring air and Gerald eyes the food stands hungrily and their call wins out over the competitive desire to beat me. Mary laughs politely into her sleeve, "I'll make sure he keeps out of trouble." She smiles, "Let's meet up at the Inn later."

Ivan waves to her until the crowd swallows them up, turning to me with the lantern light in his eyes, smiling. "What should we do first?"

**-TBC-**

Ah...they changed the set up again...I like it better than the previous one...but it's still awkward. Hn. 


	32. Carnival

**A/N: **I can actually walk on my feet now! Of course...I have to wear a boot and it hurts after a while but...walking again is nice. This chapter is a little longer than they have been so I'm proud of myself. And PSN was finally up! I was able to get Yuna's Gunner Dressphere (but didn't have enough left in my account to get the FFVIII music pack or Kuja and Zidane and Vaan's DLC's...sad face).

**to Roksu: **Well...Xian is probably more China or Korea...but they all influenced each other so it's okay to take some liberties here and there. Haha, I thought I'd be writing more because of my inability to move around as much but that sadly doesn't seem to be the case. However, I do play to get my butt in gear (hopefully before late August).

Mui! I need to work on you!

Anyway...haha, I wanted to name this "Karneval" like the manga...because it's awesome. Read it sometime.

Read, enjoy and review!

Dear Toshiba, please fix my damn laptop. It's sucking.

**Carnival**

Among these people, locals and travelers alike, it's easy to forget the troubles we faced months ago. Ivan clutches at my hand, not wanting to get separated in this crowd as he leads me around, finally deciding on a food stand Gerald and Mary stopped at earlier. The vender gives us a bright smile, handing him a box with strange brown orbs skewered on stick.

"What are those?" He pulls me to the shade of a fragrant cherry tree, the paper lanterns swaying gently in the breeze as he turns around, leaning back against it and taking up one of the skews.

"Hama mentioned them in a letter—she called them…_mitarashi dango_?" He laughs warmly and holds it up to me. "She said we should try them if we're even in Xian again." I rest a hand on the trunk of the tree next to his head, leaning down and taking a bite. The sauce is sweet and it's slightly burnt. Ivan watches me expectantly, tilting his head, "How is it?"

I smile, leaning against the tree with him, "It's sweet—but not too sweet." He laughs, taking a bite and smiling brightly.

"Ah, it's great." We watch the people pass by, men and women, children and adults dressed in colorful robes. He smiles softly, "It seems as if everyone's forgotten about the eruption…"

"I'm sure it's still in the back of their mind…continuing with their normal routine is probably all they can do." He shifts a little, leaning against me and closing his eyes.

"Robin?" I tense for a moment but Ivan lays a hand on my arm to keep me from reaching for my sword. A young woman in elaborate robes comes rushing over, taking a moment to catch her breath before straightening, smiling brightly, "I knew it was you."

"Ah, Feizhi, it's been a while." Ivan smiles gently but hugs my arm, a hint of that familiar possessiveness washing over me.

I smile, resting a hand over his before turning my gaze to the girl, "I wasn't expecting to see you. Has Hsu been well?"

She glances between us, recognition lighting up her eyes and she blushes, "A-ah, yes…he's just getting us something to eat right now. Are you just getting here? You're still carrying your packs. We could put you up for the night."

Ivan waves a hand, "No, really, Mary and Gerald are with us. It'd be best if we stay at the inn. We're not sure how long we plan on staying in Xian anyway."

She adjusts her sleeves absently, "Are you on another important quest? We saw the clouds from Mt. Aleph's eruption…I was worried about you, Robin." Ivan shifts uncomfortably but thankfully, Hsu comes along with an armful of snacks. He'd get along well with Gerald, if the two didn't fight over food.

"Ah! You're the kids that helped us a few months back." He grinned brightly, "Feizhi's always going on about you." She blushes, nudging Hsu in the ribs. He grunts a little but his smile doesn't fade, "I'm sure you're looking forward to the fireworks."

I smile gently, nodding, "Actually, that's why we came here this way."

"That's the reason…?"

Hsu smiles, "They'll be starting soon, you'll want to find a good spot or else you'll get squished." He winks at Ivan.

I take Ivan's hand as people start to move around, the excitement in the air thickening. "Thanks, Hsu, we'll try to find a spot now." Ivan waves back to them as I pick out a path through the crowd, stepping out of the maze and back into the field.

I stop at a hill just out of reach of the lantern light, dropping our packs in the grass before joining them, folding my hands behind my head. He laughs gently, sinking onto the ground next to me and turning to watch the crowd gathering close to the light. "I think you're too much of a gentleman sometimes, Robin."

I chuckle, "What makes you say that?"

"Feizhi was obviously taken with you…just like Jasmine." I grasp his elbow gently, pulling him down and tangling my fingers in his hair. A faint floral scent overpowers the smell of leather from my gloves and I smile, running my hand through his hair absently.

"You don't have anything to worry about. I'll stay by your side, until the day I die."

He sighs softly, bringing a hand to my cheek, "Just make sure that day doesn't come anytime soon."

I start to slip an arm around him but a collective gasp reaches us as something whistles through the air. He pulls back quickly and I watch something grey dart into the sky, slithering like a snake until it comes to a slow halt. A brilliant shade of purple blossoms there lighting up the night sky and bathing the field in a purple light. We both jump at the loud boom followed by a gentle crackle that ripples through the air. He laughs softly, his blush visible even in the dark.

I hold his hand as more fireworks erupt in the sky, colors lighting up his eyes.

-**TBC**-

Until next time.


	33. Amitié

**A/N: **Ah...I tried watching Aoi Bungaku. I couldn't do it. I like Kandata though. Until he turned out to be a wimp. That's putting it lightly. I was disappointed. But then again, the rest of the series was pretty effed up. So I turned to watching Fushigi boshi no futago hime and the Precure series. This is what I get for watching anime just to try to catch Miyano Mamoru.

Why is Ocarina of Time for 3DS being released...on the 19th? That's a Sunday. ...Why are they messing with the balance? Games are released on Tuesday. TUESDAY.

**to Roksu**: Well Karneval's been licensed (sad face) so now it's time to play with waiting game. Or hope the scanlations I have are complete...haha...it's not my fault they shut down the closest Borders to my house. Hmmhmm...haha, well Chinese and Japanese is pretty close...they're all close, even if they don't like to admit it. So it works out. Korean dress, Chinese buildings...and Japanese culture. We'll go with that. Xian is a hodgepodge of awesome.

Anyway, read, enjoy and review! Maybe by next installment I'll be able to walk! In heels! Heels...I miss you so much.

**Amitié**

Sunlight the color of sweet golden hay pours into the room through the open window, excited voices drifting up from the town square. I shift, reaching across the futon for Ivan but as my fingertips brush against a rough sheet of parchment, I discover I'm alone. I take up the note, rolling over onto my back and pushing my bangs from my eyes, Ivan's scrolling elegant script greeting me warmly. He'd woken up early and been dragged to the market by Mary and Feizhi but he would be back before noon.

I smile softly, resting the paper on my face and using it to block out the sunlight. It almost feels like summer with the sun beating down, the only thing missing is the cry of the cicadas. Hopefully we'll be heading south by the time they come out again. My smile widens a little more, thinking about our reencounter with Feizhi and Ivan's hint of jealousness. I don't want him to worry but at the same time, that possessiveness from him is…refreshing. He's usually very reserved around people; it just shows he's opening up.

A knock came at the door, following by Gerald's voice booming through the wood, "Hey, Robin, you awake? Let's go for a walk, I'm getting bored."

I groan under my breath, sitting up and setting the note on the nightstand. "Give me a second to get dressed." I should give him some credit; I would have expected him to say something about being hungry.

"Well, hurry up; I wanna grab some food from that tea house by the grove." I chuckle, washing my face in the basin and pulling on a clean tunic. I step into my boots and tug on my gloves, pulling the door open. He blinks, "What are you planning on killing?"

"Give me a break; at least I didn't put on my armor." I step out into the hallway, shutting the door behind me.

"You might as well." He hurries after me down the stairs and the innkeeper greets us before we step out. The booths are closed to the public until sun down but the merchants are already preparing them for tonight.

Gerald casts a longing look at one of the food stands and I grab his arm, "Don't you think you had plenty to eat last night? I thought you wanted to go to that tea house."

"I do but festival food is great! I'm going to eat even more tonight!"

"If you end up with a stomach ache from eating so much, I'm going to tell Mary not to help you and we're leaving you here so you learn your lesson."

"E-eh…? She'd help me out no matter what you said." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking a little skeptical for a moment before clearing his throat, "Say, Robin…you and Ivan, when did you know?"

I paused, glancing back at him, "Know?" We reached the grove now, the hanging branches heavy with fragrant fruit. He gripped the fence, pretending to pick something off the bottom of his boot, "Gerald?"

He sighs, turning and leaning against the fence, shaking his head, "When did you know you cared for him more than a friend?"

I blink, chuckling softly. Mary really does have a lot of patience. I turn to lean against the fence with him, "I don't think there was really a defining moment when I knew that I felt for him the way I do…it was gradual." I rub the back of my neck, "It's the first time I had these feelings for a guy."

"What about Garcia?"

"I'll kill you."

He laughs, holding up his hands defensively, "I mean, Garcia and Picard. Do you think it was difficult for them? Picard's a lot older too, isn't he?"

I nod slowly, glancing up, "They probably had some long talk before they got too invested in their relationship…Picard's going to have to watch Garcia grow old while he barely ages."

Gerald bows his head, pushing the dirt around with the toe of his boot, "Makes our relationship problems seem really small…I can't imagine…what they're going to go through. They must really love each other…if they…"

"Yeah…" We sat in silence, watching as a little girl helped her mother carry an empty basket past us, heading into the grove. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but there was a confusion between us that wasn't normally there.

I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck again. If I were in Garcia's place, I don't know what decision I would have made. Staying seemed selfish but if the feelings were mutual, it'd be a shame not to see them through.

"Robin!" I drag myself from my thoughts, lifting my head to see Ivan trying to break through the crowd. He finally managed to stumble through, running over and pausing to catch his breath. Lavender, floral print fabric was folded over his arm and he clutched it to his chest as he straightened. I catch his hand, pulling him close and a smile spreads across his face. He lowers his voice, "I thought I'd never get away from those girls."

I laugh, "Was it that terrible?"

"Just exhausting…they thought I was a dress up doll." He squeezes in between me and Gerald, leaning against the fence. "I snuck away when they went into another shop. They'll probably be along soon."

"Have you eaten?"

"Ah, not yet, I'm starving."

Gerald slaps him on the back, grinning, "We're finally on the same wavelength, Ivan. Let's grab something to eat!"

Ivan looks up at me, feigning a horrified look, "If I turn into him, I'll understand if you wanted to leave me." He smiles, standing and smoothing a hand across the fabric.

"What's that for?"

"Ah…this is something for tonight." He smiles cryptically, following Gerald as he cuts a path through the crowd. I smile, shaking my head and hurrying to fall into step beside him.

Tonight, eh?

**-TBC- **

No, Robin, it's not what you think. 


	34. Cloth

**A/N: **I've been promised the aquarium~ on the 9th is what we're shooting for. I'm pretty excited. Jellyfish and penguins!

**to Roksu:** Aw haha but Mamoru Miyano is so cute in concert, especially when he giggles randomly in the middle of his song, I like to imagine he just spotted Miyu Irino and he was making funny faces at him. And Daisuke Ono is awesome because...I had no idea he voices Shizuo. I was pretty shocked...Shizuo's voice is kind of offensive. It's too...rough? Ah, I knew I forgot something with the last chapter. I was going to put what the title meant...but I spaced out. Haha, well considering it is Garcia and Picard, they would have had a very long, very serious talk before going any further in their relationship. Mostly basing it off Picard's reaction to his age lol but after they get over that, they wouldn't look back.

...Eden Eternal's Open Beta started. And it's consumed my soul. I am once more, in love with an MMORPG and I'm pleased as punch. Being able to switch classes whenever I want is awesome. I can heal and buff to my heart's content and still solo without spamming heals or potions. Playing a Bard is awesome too haha, I always love that class in an RPG.

Read, enjoy and review!**  
**

**Cloth**

We part ways with Gerald and Mary at the top of the stairs, heading to our separate rooms, Ivan still clutching the fabric in his arms like a treasure. I smile faintly, watching his profile as he walks next to me. The softness of youth is slowly slipping away, more noticeably now. He's grown since we met, the top of his head coming up to my chin rather than my shoulders though I'm still growing too.

He catches me staring and looks up, deep violet eyes going wide for a moment before he smiles, "Is there something on my face?"

"No…I was just thinking that…I'm glad I'll be able to grow old with you." His face colors and he looks away shyly, rubbing at the back of his neck, tangling his fingers in his hair. It's getting longer. We'll have to cut it soon or tie it up to keep it out of the way.

"I'm glad…I can grow old with you, Robin." He smiles again, stepping into our room and rushing to the bath, "I'm going to get dressed."

"You're already dressed…"

He holds up the fabric and I notice sleeves this time along with a brightly colored sash decorated with flowers similar to the fabric. Robes. "I wanted to see how I'd look…Hama spent a lot of time here so..." He tucks his hair behinds his ear, "I want to walk in her footsteps just a little, before I see her again…so that way, we'll have a lot we can talk about and she won't be the one doing all the talking."

I laugh softly, "You're never at a loss for words, Ivan. Call for me if you need any help with that thing." I sink onto the edge of the bed as he nods, shutting the door. I lean down, picking my dagger from my boot and testing the blade against my thumbnail. It's getting dull. I'll have to remember to sharpen it before we head out again.

"Robin?"

I lift my head, tucking the dagger away and standing, "Need help?" I start to open the door but he wrenches it shut and I stumble, "Ivan?"

"I-I don't want you to see it yet. That'll ruin the effect…but I need help with the bow in the back. I have an idea but you have to close your eyes."

I sigh, shaking my head, "Why don't I just get Mary?"

"She's busy getting dressed too, so…just close your eyes."

I smile softly, shutting my eyes. "Alright, they're closed." I hear the door open and feel his hand wrap around my wrist, his other hand on my chest to make sure I don't trip over him or myself.

"Okay...wait; you can't open your eyes yet." I chuckle, shutting them again quickly, hearing the pout in his voice when he speaks again, "You didn't see anything, did you?"

"Not a thing." He seems satisfied as he stands in front of me, pushing cloth into my hands and positioning my arms around his sides. There's a gentle, yet familiar tug on my mind—Ivan. I relax, giving him access and a hazy image appears like something out of a dream. I feel my hands move on their own, the cloth—soft, almost like silk catching on my calluses.

He breaks the link, almost reluctantly and the image disappears as he slumps against me. "That was more difficult than I thought it would be." I feel his muscles tense as he smiles, resting his hands on my arms. "Thank you."

"Can I open my eyes?" I smile, running my hands down his sides, feeling the same smooth fabric against my palms.

"Not yet." He turns me around, placing his hands on my back and pushing me back into the bedroom, "Give me another minute and I'll be ready." The door shuts behind me with a gentle click and I open my eyes, stepping back over to the bed, trying to make the image I saw more focused.

Before I could, the door opens slowly and I lift my head. There must have been at least two layers to the robes—a lighter color visible at the top and disappearing beneath the main layer. Practically every inch of his body is covered by the fabric except his hands and neck but it still has its own allure.

He's pulled his hair up on the right side, pinning it back with a silver ornament studded with amber colored gems. His cheeks flush lightly and he fidgets, "Does it look alright? Robin?" I feel my own cheeks warm and press my hand to my face.

"You look…amazing…"

He blushes more but a brilliant smile spreads across his face, my heart jumping. He holds onto the edges of the sleeves as he turns about to show me the back and the sides. The bow is elaborate, the two ends draping down his back under the bow, he wouldn't have been able to tie it on his own. "I do like it…"

I cross the room to him, catching his hands in mine and leaning over him. "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes."

**-TBC- **

I guess I need to figure out what powers Ivan can/will develop along the way. I must look into this further. Hohoho. Until next time~


	35. Sweet

**A/N: **Another week gone, oh no~ I'm starting to walk without crutches or my "pirate" boot. Mm semi-painful.

**to Roksu: **Dx oh no haha girly Ivan...not what I was going for. Oh well lol. Well, Robin was able to sense people through the ground, which is something way beyond his abilities in the previous games. Mm haha, I like to follow my favorite seiyuus around because I like their voice so much...but following Mamoru Miyano led me to Aoi Bungaku...which was horrifying in so many ways, I've been on a magical girl kick to get my fill of cute to recover. Now, Gackt's led me to Shiki...which I've been led to before but hearing his speaking voice is just so much awesome, I think I'll be able to handle it (and if not, I have the Precure series to recover with). It's a pity they had Gackt voice such an ugly character but it seems he's alive (so far) at the end of the series...unlike the other characters I like in the series.

It's so cloudy.

I didn't like this chapter too much. Slowness.

Anyway, read, enjoy and review!**  
**

**Sweet**

As we near Kalay, the traffic picks up—from an old man with only a walking stick and a large pack on his back to a whole caravan. Ivan pauses at the familiar faces, searching the drivers until he finds Hammet, rushing over. The aging man lifts a hand to stop the other drivers and leans down to clasp Ivan's hand. I step over to catch a snatch of their conversation, "…headed to Xian. You came through that way, right?"

He smiles softly as he bows his head, still a hint of his servant relationship with the man lingering. "Yes, I've brought some things back from there for Lady Layana, Master Hammet."

The man nods, leaning back and looking over us, "And I see you've increased your number once again. It's safer that way. Do you plan to leave again?" His eyes pause on me as he says this. I'm sure he noticed the ring on Ivan's finger. It's not as if Ivan wears jewelry often or at all. The look says he wants to speak with me in private but there's no telling when we'll be back.

I bow my head slightly, "Yes, we just came through to drop off the souvenirs from Xian and rest up before departing again." I smile, "Gerald's family is looking forward to seeing him again, his sister especially."

He groans, "She's gonna kill me for being gone so long." He ruffles his hair, throwing a small tantrum by the side of the road. Mary laughs gently, patting his back and trying to cheer him up.

Hammet lets out a roar of laughter that startles Ivan the most, the man's belly jiggles underneath his robes and I catch a faint snort from Gerald. "It sounds like all of you are going to be busy while you're here. Construction on the buildings is finished—I'd say everyone from Haidia is settling in nicely, I'm glad that your people could call this town home."

"Thank you for allowing us to do so, Lord Hammet."

He smiles, "We have a long road ahead of us so we should get going. Be sure to stay as long as you want—this is your home now too." He leans down, ruffling Ivan's hair before waving his hand and the caravan started down the road again.

Ivan turns to watch them go, waving until they were well down the road and he lowered his hand slowly, still watching. "I didn't think that he'd go away as soon as we got back." He laughs faintly, "Then again, he's always going away on a caravan." He glances back at me, smiling, "We're almost there, let's hurry."

Gerald grins, "We should race."

I raise an eyebrow, "If you have enough energy to run, feel free to race against yourself. We'll catch you up." He throws me a dejected look and drags his feet, kicking up dirt clouds as he walks.

It doesn't take long to reach the town limits—without the constant construction going on, Kalay doesn't look as busy as it did when we left but even from this distance, voices reach us—a complicated mixture of happiness, annoyance, rush and ease.

The look on Ivan's face said it all—we were home.

Gerald rushes past us, stopping just past the gates and waving to Mary, "C'mon, I wanna see Mom!" She sighs softly, leaning over to kiss our cheeks before hurrying after Gerald, catching his hand to keep him from knocking people down as they weaved in and out of the crowd.

I feel something brush against my hand and smile, entwining my fingers with Ivan's, "Can we see my parents first?"

"Of course, I was going to suggest the same." I chuckle as we walk down the winding dirt paths to the new part of Kalay—my mother's garden making the house stand out against the others from a few streets away.

She's kneeling in front of a rose bush that hasn't bloomed yet and as we get closer, she brushes her hair back, dirt smudging across her forehead. She smiles brightly, getting to her feet and pulling us both into a hug. "Ah, I didn't think I'd see you again so soon."

I smile, pulling back once she releases us, "Well, I guess we were homesick. We brought Gerald back with us."

"Ah, I thought I heard some ruckus." She shakes her head, "Jasmine has been asking after you—if I'd received any letters, if you were okay, where you were." She sighs, "Honestly, that girl needs a hobby."

Ivan rolls his eyes, "Oh, didn't you know, obsessing over Robin is her hobby."

I slip an arm around him, pulling him close, "Is Dad around?"

She taps her chin, glancing around, "He said he was going to talk with Gerald and Felix's fathers. He should be home before nightfall." She smiles, "But now that you're home, I'm going to spoil you as much as possible. You too, Ivan." She loops her arm through Ivan's, pulling him into the house. He looks over her shoulder to smile back at me, partly to make sure I'll follow.

I grin, "Don't get too used to having us around, Mom; we're going to leave again."

She sighs but I can see a soft smile as she turns her head, "I know, even when you were little you'd always run off. However, you're here now and I'm going to make sure you miss your mother's cooking so you come back more often."

I laugh softly, "Yes, Mother."

**-TBC- **

Hopefully an action-packed or action-seasoned chapter next time!


	36. Evening

**A/N: **Woo, for the first time in a long time, I made it to lvl 40 in a MMORPG. Amazing~

**to Roksu: **well, in fantasy stories, a lot of the characters don't have surnames but use the name of their homework or the name of their parents; like sons would use their father's name after their name, and their grandfather's name after that and so on and daughters would use their mother's names and so on. Ivan...would use his hometown. Poor baby. I wanted this to be action-packed. But it wasn't happening. Next one. Possibly. Hopefully. Well, Robin's a swordsman/knight/squire/etc and Ivan's more of a scholar and such, but that's not to say Robin's a beef head like Gerald, even Picard was more muscular than I could stand, I tend to ignore that fact...because I like Garcia topping Picard, it just seems more in their personality to swing that way. Haha, well I first noticed Daisuke Ono in Kuroshitsuji and really Maaya Sakamoto totally overshadows him, she just oozes awesome, she's cool enough to work with Gackt. Oh yeah. Her and Ayumi Hamasaki. Mmm I like Megumi Ogata too (I think that's her name, she voiced Fugen in Hoshinengi). Well, Robin said that he could feel the Terry's presence, so I'm assuming he could feel the vibrations in the ground. Learning how to do that is going to be so insane for him, haha I want to do something with that, since they're still young enough to have problems with it...but I don't like how they didn't really explain their abilities in the game, their abilities growing anyway. Like all of a sudden when they get to the Venus Lighthouse, they're able to mask their minds from Sheba, something that Alex can do. So why wouldn't they be able to fight Karst and her man-meat, even if it's a two on two fight.

ah a new reviewer, welcome and thank you!

Okay...I'll work on the next chapter earlier this time and iron it out properly so I'm not doing crap at the last minute.

Read, review and enjoy!**  
**

**Evening**

I wake with Ivan's back pressed against my chest, his head tucked under my chin so the floral scent of his soap wafts up to my nose. I smile, running my hand down the length of his arm. His hair tickles my chin as he stirs, rolling to face me. He opens his eyes slowly, those purple orbs focusing as he wakes up. I chaff his arms, pressing my lips to his forehead, "Good morning."

He smiles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes gingerly, "How long have you been awake?" He fingers the drawstrings at my collar, tugging a little and tying them into a bow.

"Not long." I wind my arms around him, resting my hands on his back and take a deep breath, breathing him in. "What should we do today? We don't have to leave right away if we can keep up with avoiding the insufferable woman."

He laughs softly, shaking his head, "Kraden will probably want to show off his newest discoveries, I'm sure."

"We haven't been gone long enough for him to divine anything that astonishing." I smirk faintly and knead his back, feeling his muscles relax under my fingertips. I lean down, brushing my lips along his neck, following the line to his collarbone. A soft gasps his lips and he grabs onto my arms. "We could just spend all day in bed."

"Robin…"

XoXoXoX

The sunlight turns an reddish-orange by the time we fall against the sheets; he rests his head against my shoulder, slipping his hand in the collar of my shirt and letting it lay there. The sweat cools on my skin slowly, the temperature cool for a summer's day but I'm not complaining. I push my bangs from my face, holding his shoulder with my other arm, "Well…we spent the day in bed…maybe we can see your parents while I can still walk."

I chuckle, "I could carry you."

"Everyone will stare if you do that." He shakes his head, sitting up slowly and smiling, "We should have dinner with them. When do you want to travel again?"

I stretch, watching as he slides off the bed, washing his face in the basin. "Maybe tomorrow or the next day…I don't want to stay long enough for people to get the idea we're sticking around for good. We haven't even left the continent yet."

He slips a clean tunic over his head, tying a sash around his waist, "We'll need to find a ship. Do you think we'll be able to use Babi's again?"

I start to wash up, reaching for a cloth to dry my face. He pushes one into my hand, smiling gently. "We can stop in Tolbi on the way and pay our respects." I hang the cloth up, pulling a tunic on and tying my belt around double.

"It really is different…traveling without having to worry about saving the world." He leans against the door, waiting for me to gather up my things.

I smile, resting a hand near his head and leaning over him, "Enjoying yourself?"

He laughs softly, "Certainly…now if we can find a way into Lemuria so I can have a look at their scrolls…"

I tap my forehead against his lightly, "If we can track Garcia and Picard down, they may tell us how to get through the whirlpools." He shifts, turning the knob and letting the door fall back under his weight. I stumble forward, catching myself before I can land on him. "You're getting quick."

"I always have been." He laughs, poised to run, "If we don't hurry, Kraden will flag us down."

"He'd never let us go. Let's head out the back way." I catch his hand, sneaking past the maids and into the dungeons. The guard gives me a strange look, folding his arms across his chest and standing at least a foot taller than me. He lets us pass without a word, smiling at Ivan fondly.

He laughs softly as we enter the chilly caverns, "He acts so stern…but when I was growing up, he would let me play down here when I was lonely…he was one of the few people who wasn't afraid of me." He takes the lead through the winding corridors after we run into a dead-end and quickly brings us to the exit.

"I wouldn't have expected that from him. Though, you do grow on people." I pause on the hilltop overlooking the town, squinting against the dying sunlight. The sun sinks slowly in the horizon, a large wavering orange orb. "Everyone seems to have settled in."

"I'm glad…I was worried moving would be hard."

I shake my head slowly, "We were guardians of the Sanctum for ages…but…now that we don't have to hide, we can protect the rest of Weyard."

"After all the people we've met…I think we're in good company."

**-TBC-**

Another so-so chapter. They still need to learn a lot...but thankfully, the whole vortex thing doesn't come around until the kids are already born and six years old. Until next time!


	37. Escapism

**A/N: **Ugh, an episode of Cold Case with bullies. Ah, to get my aggression out, I'll add a little scene where someone tries to beat up my dear Nami...and while she's on the ground, she takes out her knife and stabs them in the leg. Revenge! ...Anyway.

**to Roksu: **Haha, it's probably a mixture of bad translations and flub-ups in the story, like Alex being Mary's cousin and her father teaching him rather than Mary teaching him. I thought it was odd since Alex acted/looked older than her and from the way he spoke to her. The djinn can talk, but from the way he said it, it seemed like he could feel where he was.

This Sunday is National Ice Cream Day, so go out and get some ice cream.

Read, enjoy and review! **  
**

**Escapism **

Kraden's door flies open and smoke billows out, his students pouring out and stumbling over each other, coughing as they run for the nearest window. Ivan steps out after the last of them, covering his mouth and nose with a handkerchief, looking over his shoulder to make sure Kraden's behind him. I rush over to him, catching his elbow and pulling him out of the way, "What happened?"

Ivan lowers his hand slowly, patting his clothes down—puffs of smoke rising from the fabric, "Kraden was teaching his students some new experiment…I don't know where it went wrong. I was watching the entire time."

Kraden tries to laugh but it quickly turns into a cough and he takes a minute to catch his breath, removing his glasses to wipe at the corners of his eyes. He pats Ivan's shoulder, "Experiments tend to go wrong. It's the nature of the beast."

Ivan sighs, shaking his head, "Kraden…I'd think that by now you would know what reacts poorly with what to avoid such…beasts." He looks up at me, his eyes softening, "I'm sorry, did we disturb you?"

"Not at all, I was just coming to fetch you. Too much time down in that damp basement, you might start to grow mold on you."

He colors, giving me a gentle shove and looking away, "That's absurd. It is about time we took a break, though." He smiles, "Dora suggested we have a picnic near the lake today. Mary and Gerald said they would join us."

"When did you talk with her?" I take his handkerchief, cleaning off the parts of his face that had been exposed to the smoke. He tilts his head back for me, shutting one eye at a time.

"This morning, while you were still sleeping…" I pause, cupping his cheeks in my hands and he looks up at me, tilting his head as much as he can. "I even managed to make it back in time before you woke up. Glad to be sleeping in a bed again?"

I chuckle, "It's better than sleeping on the ground…but it's not as if I miss it terribly when we're traveling." I glance at Kraden as he starts to leave, "Kraden, you've been acting strange lately."

He smiles, the usual twinkle back in his eyes, if only for a moment and he links his hands behind his back. He looks out the window, "I'm still not sure yet, there's a lot about Golden Sun that we don't know…a lot about the Lighthouses that we don't know. I won't say anything until I'm certain; I don't want to worry any of you. You've been through enough already. Go ahead and enjoy the day."

I glance at Ivan but he shakes his head, "We'll see you later then, Kraden." I rest my hand on Ivan's back, leading him out of the palace. "What's he going on about this time?"

"Kraden…thinks something happened to us back on the aerie, when the Mars Lighthouse's beacon was lit. He won't say more than that and I don't want to press. That time…it seems like ages ago—it's a blur…but it felt like something washed over me, different from when the other Lighthouses were lit. I can't explain it."

"You don't have to…I think we all felt it." I pause in the square, letting a goat pass as Gerald's brother and another boy chase after it. "I don't feel any different now, if he's worried about that. If anything…my abilities are growing."

"Growing?"

"No more than I can handle…but it's strange. Sometimes, I feel like I can sense things through the earth. It doesn't last long and I'm always drained after." He reaches up, resting his fingertips against my temples and massaging gently. With a sigh, I slip my arms around his waist, leaning down slightly. "Have you…felt anything different lately?"

He hums softly, the sound washing over me and I smile. "It's easier to talk with animals now…I thought it was because my powers were getting stronger. I wonder if it could be connected to what we experienced in the Lighthouse."

"Well…Kraden is looking into it so, let's try not to worry about it until he decides to tell us. Once he does, we can let him know what's been going on with our abilities."

"Using Psynergy as a bargaining chip?" Ivan pulls away slowly and I open my eyes, seeing the smile on his face before he turns away, "Are you finished being his student?"

"You can say that. I've been learning on my own…with you, Mary and Gerald for those months, believing in a lie we'd all been told. I don't want anyone to tell me what's what, not anymore. I want to see it for myself."

"Determined as always." He smiles, pushing his bangs back.

I grin, leaning down and picking him up, spinning him around, "You're the one to blame for just how determined I've become." He starts to lean in for a kiss.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine. She stands nearby, an incredulous look on her face as if we just crawled out of the catacombs covered with leeches.

"You have eyes; I'd think it would be obvious." Ivan slides down, resting his hands on my arms and watching Jasmine with a weary stare.

"There are children here. You can't do that sort of thing out in the open."

"As I see it, what we do—out in the open or in private, is none of your business, Jasmine. In a busy town like this, I'm sure there are hundreds of people you could pester. Sounds like you have a full day ahead of you; you probably want to get started on that right away." Ivan grabs my hand, pulling me past her. "She has no right to say those things. Such an insufferable woman, I'd feel sorry for her if she didn't act like such a witch."

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" I chuckle, pulling him into an alley and pushing him against the wall. He glances around, blinking, taking a moment to make the connection of when we'd gotten here.

He colors a little, "Not today, anyway…"

I lean down, pressing my forehead to his, "Just ignore her. The more we pay attention to her, the more she'll keep sticking her nose in our business. We can leave tomorrow, get back on the road and head north. We'll go to Contigo and spend some time with your sister. You can get to know her properly."

"Robin…always trying to please people." He smiles, clutching at my tunic and nodding, "Yeah, let's go…Mary and Gerald too, it wouldn't be an adventure without them."

"No, it wouldn't."

**-TBC- **

I wouldn't mind Jasmine if she weren't so...boorish. She's like a female Gerald, without the comic relief.


	38. Port

**A/N: **Aquarium on Sunday~ I'm so excited~

**to Roksu: **Hmm...there's a Roksu on aarinfantasy... haha. It's easy to forget Kraden, even though his presence seems so that he would become a main character. Imagine him fighting. I was so looking forward to being rid of him. But there he was. Well, they tried to hint at it in the second game, with Jasmine being all blushy over the mention of Robin even though that was -completely the wrong moment to be blushy over such things-. She's inconsiderate, brash, unintelligent, ill-mannered**, **ill-tempered...she's a complete opposite of Robin. And opposites only attract when it comes to magnetic poles. And when Robin said he did miss her, it seemed so nonchalant but that's what I love about him. With his personality, he's just perfect for Ivan. And I did like Gerald with Jasmine before, but now she just deserves to fall into a vortex and get ripped to shreds (too much?). I really was not expecting the slowed aging process. And I think they need to go into the whole...Dora not getting hit with that. I mean, she's got to grow old and watch her husband and son not age. Oh well. If Camelot will not do it, then I must.

Anyway...short chapter. I think this heatwave is getting to me.

Read, enjoy and review!**  
**

**Port**

Gerald steps through the door, almost knocking over an old couple as he waves the tickets in the air, grinning brightly, "I got them."

"He seems…particularly chipper, considering what happened the last time we were on this ship." Ivan sighs, looking away from him to the large ship looming overhead. The shouts of the crew carried down to us—cheerful and angry alike—as they prepared for the journey ahead. This time, there weren't as many warriors waiting to board the ship but the crew wore cutlasses at their waists, one even had a broadsword strapped to his back.

"Maybe he's forgotten." I shrug, "Since we defeated the Kraken…he probably doesn't think there will be any problems this time around."

"And you?"

I chuckle, "I'd rather take the long way around but if it can be avoided, we might as well take the ship across. Besides, I'd like to give my regards to the captain—if he remembers us."

Gerald hands Mary the tickets for safe keeping, beating his feet against his breastplate. It thudded dully and he grinned, "Why wouldn't he remember us? We saved his ship and crew."

"We did have help, Gerald…" Mary smiles gently, shaking her head.

"Look what the cat dragged in." A voice booms behind me and I turn to see Sean and Ouranos heading our way. They looked much the way they did the first time we met aboard the ship but without their armor. Sean grins, "I didn't expect to see you kids come through here a second time. Haven't you had your fill of danger for one lifetime?"

"It's not like we go looking for trouble…" Gerald grumbles a little, rubbing his arm and glancing at Mary.

Ouranos nods, "Aye, aye. This guy insisted we give this ship another chance. It's bad luck, I tell ya—we're riding on a cursed ship. We'll get to the same place going around. Maybe we'll find some treasure along the way or some damsel in distress."

Mary looks to him, an eyebrow raised under her bangs. "How often do you come across such distressing damsels?"

"Not as often as I'd like." He waves his hand, "Look at that water—it looks like it's ready to open up and swallow the ship whole. It's just waiting until everyone lets their guard down."

Sean pats his shoulder, "Now now, let's get out tickets so we can board and sail across that misleading water." He shakes his head, smiling, "We'll see you kids onboard."

"Well this is quite the coincidence." Ivan whispers as they go.

I smile, "I don't believe in coincidences."

"Maybe they're stalking us."

"Don't you think that if they had been following us, we would have sensed it?" Mary loops her arm through his, "Come on; let's board the ship before they decide to leave without us." He protests for a moment but lets her pull him to the docks.

"It's a good thing Mary came with us. Maybe he'll behave better this time around." With a sigh, I shield my eyes, gazing at the still waters. The sun reflects off the surface, glinting a little too brightly.

"Robin? Gerald and Mary are boarding now, we should go." He stands at the shoreline, just before the docks, turning back to me and raising his hand to his brow to keep his bangs out of his eyes. I start over to him but he catches my elbow as I step onto the docks, "Something's bothering you."

"I don't know what it is yet. I just feel…like something's different."

"Different? You mean the ship?" He glances at it over my shoulder, squinting against the sunlight. "It looks the same…"

I smile, shaking my head, "It must be my imagination." I catch his hand, pulling him along with me, "Ready to start another journey?"

"I thought we were already on one."

**-TBC-**

Short chapters are short.


	39. Water

**A/N: **Another week passes. Another week closer to going back to school. Fuu.

**to Roku: **Mm well, Kraden's personality is such that...I wouldn't put it pass him to steal something - or get someone to steal something for him. I'm thinking the reason they never added Alex to the fighting-ness...he's just too awesome to fight. I think, Robin and Ivan would have to be in my party for me to actually sit down and seriously fight him. If it was just the kids, I'd pretty much let them die. They probably wanted to give Weyard a radical change and the original gang had too much history to get the interest of people new to the fandom. Maybe. Or they just wanted new kids...that looked like the old crew.

Read, enjoy and review.

**Water**

Gerald was already sick. He stayed on deck, clinging to the railing with his head hanging over the side, groaning with each sway of the boat. He doesn't lift his head at my approach but grunts in acknowledgment. "I thought you would be used to this by now."

"We've been on land for so…" He groaned as the ship rocks a little harder than usual, clutching the side of his head and pushing his sweat soaked bangs from his forehead. He takes a moment to collect himself, shaking his head slowly, "For so long…I'm no good when it comes to water." I chuckle but thankfully he doesn't have the energy to comment on it.

"Mary's in the kitchens, trying to convince the cook to let her into the herbs." He grunts again, a sudden wave of nausea hits him.

I head down to the quarters again, Ivan near the wide window, cornered by Sean and Ouranos. I stride over, putting myself between him and them as discreetly as possible. I feel one of Ivan's hands on my back, the other squeezing my arm gently. _Thank you._

Ouranos doesn't seem to notice but there's a spark in Sean's eyes that tells me he knows what my sudden appearance had been about.

The more muscular man stroked his beard, "I was just telling your friend here that you're all coming to Tolbi at the perfect time—the mourning period for Babi is finally up. It's been a long time, so you can imagine that everyone's ready to make up for the lost time. They said something about a circus coming through."

"Circus?"

The two exchange a look and Ouranos slaps me on the back, hard enough to make me stumble forward. He laughs loudly, the other guests glancing over with wrinkled noses in distain before looking away and returning to their conversations. "It's really popular now—they have tame tigers on harness and lead them around a ring, there's people flying through the air and girls dressed in flashy outfits. I'm sure you'll appreciate that the most."

I raise an eyebrow, "I wouldn't suggest taking any bets on that."

Sean chuckles softly into his hand, patting his friend's shoulder, "Let's see if the Captain needs any assistance." He nods to us, leading Ouranos away.

Ivan finally relaxes once they lean, leaning against the window and sweeping a hand back through his hair, "They practically ambushed me when Mary went down to the kitchens." He folds his arms across his chest, "Did you find Gerald?"

"He's on the deck…hoping the fresh air will help."

He smiles faintly, "Is it?"

"I'd say—he barely vomited while I was talking to him. We should probably do the right thing and take him some water if he can force it down."

He laughs softly, placing his hands on my back and pushing me towards the stairs, "Such a thoughtful friend." He pauses before we can enter the kitchens, catching my sleeve, "Something they said…is bothering me."

"What's that?"

"Babi passed months ago…the mourning period should have ended weeks before now. Why did they extend it this long?"

"Maybe it was Babi's wish—perhaps he expected us to come pay our respects during the mourning period." I shake my head, "Though, it could have nothing to do with us…if it's really bothering you, we can visit the palace and get them to tell us what happened."

He nods slowly, "He did do a lot to help us in the end, I think it's only right that we honour his memory."

"I don't know if we were that close to him to…honour his memory properly." I reach out, brushing his hair out of his eyes but it falls back in place. "We'll do what we can." I take the Cloak Orb from my pouch, holding it up to the candlelight, "I suppose we'll be giving this back."

He smiles, a bit more dangerous than I expected, "He would want it to be used—I'm sure he'd be saddened to hear that it was destined to collect dust and cobwebs in some chest buried next to his grave."

I chuckle softly, grasping his elbows and leaning over him, pressing my forehead to his. "I'm sure you're just making it up…but you're very convincing, you know?"

"Of course."

XoXoXoX

The ship reaches the Tolbi Docks as the sun slips behind the distant mountain range. Gerald's still feeling weak so I help him onto the land and he sinks down, kissing the dusty path, coughing on the dirt a second later. "I never want to get on a ship again."

"I guess you won't be traveling to Contigo and the like with us then." He tosses me a look, puffing his cheeks slightly as he stands and brushes off his breeches.

"Now, Robin, no need to be so rash. I didn't go as far as to say that…Have you heard from Garcia? Do you know where he was heading?"

I shake my head, stepping to the side to let the other passengers by. "South—that's all I know. He may have found a village he liked well enough to stay for an extended period…it could give us a chance to catch them up."

Mary's voice travels down the plank to us as she and Ivan head down followed by Sean and Ouranos. Gerald lifts his head, his eyes focused on her. I smile, patting his back, "Feeling better?"

"Now that the ground isn't moving."

I smile more, "Well, actually…"

"No, no, spare me your Venusian philosophy on the ground constantly moving. I don't think my stomach can take much more. I just want to check into an inn and pass out on a comfy bed."

Mary smiles softly, "You'll get your wish soon enough, Gerald."

"First we have to walk to Tolbi." He groans, throwing his hands up and ruffling his hair.

Ouranos clears his throat, "Actually, you won't have to walk. You did a lot for us the last time we took the ship. We're hiring a cart to get to Tolbi, why don't you ride with us?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble…we'll take you up on that offer."

Gerald cheers, grinning at Ouranos, "Looks like you saved us this time around."

**-TBC- **

I wouldn't mind being able to play as Alex. But I miss Robin and Ivan.


	40. Tower

**A/N: **Ah, it's Lucille Ball's 100th birthday today (the 6th). A kind of late chapter...had a busy day.

Don't sit close to the TV...and watch in a well-lit room (haha, too much kiddy anime). Or you'll be wearing glasses until you die. ...I blame Kingdom Hearts for my need of glasses (my sight was awesome before KH). Riku burned out my eyes.

**to Roksu:** Ah, I was looking forward to playing as Alex. He's strong enough that he wouldn't need to ally with anyone, but cunning enough to talk just about anyone on to his side. He's such a slick man, I adore him. Mm...I would have liked it more if you were able to play as the original crew through the changing Weyard was going through...while it was going through them and then the next game could have let the kids take over. The gap was too wide and just having people tell about it instead of experience it wasn't as touching? Psh, girls in flashy outfits, there's really nothing special about it haha, Robin's only got eyes for Ivan.

**to IloveIvan: **:3 oh mai, Robin does too. I'm glad you like the story, thank you. And there will be much more fluff to come.

Ah...the new Thundercats is so awesome. And so is Ao no Exorcist...there's already doujins for it...Yukio is so rough...poor Rin...-coughs- There's nothing wrong with twincest...as long as it's yaoi.

Anyway...read, enjoy and review!**  
**

**Tower**

Night falls before we reach Tolbi. Gerald and Ivan have fallen asleep—the Jupiter Energist slumped next to me with his cheek resting against my arm. Gerald snores loudly, his head lolling with the rocking of the cart, Ouranos laughing and talking to Sean over the sound of the snores. Mary laughs softly, pinching the bridge of Gerald's nose as his head tilts towards her, silencing the snoring for a short moment.

In the distance, the city glows with a life of its own. It's grown since we went through last with a layered tower at the heart of it all—maybe the coliseum or the palace. "I thought they were in mourning." I mutter more to myself but Sean must have heard—even over all the noise.

"It was Babi's wish that Tolbi continue to grow, of course." He smiles back at us, "You know…your little group has made quite a name for itself since you last came through. We've heard you've been all over—even to the End of the World."

I share a look with Mary and she smiles at him—a sweet but cryptic smile that I've seen her cousin use on more than one encounter. "We weren't looking to make ourselves famous—just better ourselves in a search for knowledge, on Lord Babi's behalf." Something in Sean's eyes says he doesn't believe her words completely. But it wasn't an outright lie.

Sean would make for a good Jupiter Energist…if he had abilities. From what we've seen…Ivan, his sister and Sheba are the only ones left. A lonely existence if you let it get to you. I slip an arm around Ivan's shoulders, careful not to wake him.

The man sighs, leaning back and rubbing at his neck, "Well, whatever your reasons were…you are well known—helping hapless individuals and groups along the way. That sort of thing can make you pretty popular—in good and bad ways."

"We've been made aware of that fact already."

Mary turns towards Tolbi, smiling absently, "More than once now…but I was hoping things would start settling down…" The cart goes over a particularly large bump and I grunt, lurching into the front of the cart.

Gerald snorts, waking up and looking around, reaching for his axe, "Oy, what's going on?" He relaxes quickly, yawning and leaning back, folding his hands behind his head and stretching his legs out across the cart bed.

"We're just about to arrive in Tolbi." Ouranos grinned back at him. The Mars Energist returned the action, hopping up and slapping the man on the back, peering over his shoulder at the city as we close in. He whistles.

"It's gotten bigger…"

Mary smiles, "It would be a good idea if we gave Robin your wallet…so you're not tempted to gamble your earnings."

He grunts, "I won't be tempted." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, the tips of his ears coloring. She laughs softly, tapping his boot with the tip of hers.

XoXoXoX

A guard stops us as we reach the gates and Sean reaches into his tunic, retrieving a roll of parchment and handing it over. The man clears his throat, resting his spear in the crook of his arm and unrolling the scroll, taking a moment to read it over. "Looks like everything is in order," He glances over us with a dirty look and I hear Gerald grumble under his breath. I rest a hand on his shoulder, making sure Ouranos' body blocks the motion. He relaxes, grunting and leaning back, folding his arms across his chest as the cart rolls by.

"What was that about?" Mary looks back at the guard as he turns a wheel, lowering a thick iron gate that hadn't been there the last time we came through. "I don't remember there being so much security…"

"It was added while Lord Babi was still with us. It was supposed to be temporary, I believe…but it looks like they've taken a liking to it. If you travel at night, don't expect to get in without written invitation from one of the citizens." Sean sighs, shaking his head, "Thankfully, my sister's decided to move here with her husband."

Mary smiles, glancing at me, "Well, it's lucky you offered to give us a ride from the docks. We'd be in trouble if it weren't for you. It looks like we owe you."

Ouranos chuckles, "Looks like you're all prepared to spend a few nights in the field. You don't owe us anything."

"He's right—besides, you saved our skins when that Kraken attacked the ship a year ago. You can consider us even, if you like. I'm not sure when we'll meet again…and I hate being indebted to someone." Sean smiles, a strange glint in his eyes.

If I didn't know any better, I'd swear the man new more than he was letting on. There was no way someone like him would know…then again, he is a peculiar man. "Is there anywhere you'd like us to drop you off? Are you staying with anyone?"

"We haven't made arrangements, no. If you don't mind, you can drop us off at the Inn…hopefully it won't be full like last time." Ivan starts to stir, rubbing at his eyes and starting when he realizes he's slept most of the ride. He colors, trying to cover up his embarrassment by bowing his head.

"Ah, you know how Tolbi is…if there isn't a tournament on, it's calm. They've expanded the Inn, though. You'll be able to stretch your legs and relax while you're here." The streets are practically empty expect for the lone guard on patrol. Ouranos stops the cart in front of the Inn and Gerald hops over the side, running to the back to help Mary off first.

I clasp hands with Sean, "You have my thanks." I start to pull away but he tightens his grip on my wrist, smiling.

"I take it you'll be spending some time here?"

"For as long as our business takes…" I feel Ivan nearby and try to relax so he doesn't feel the need to shock some sense into the man.

Sean nods, his eyes looking past me—to Ivan, but only for a moment. "I may call on you. There's something I wish to discuss. Nothing serious, of course…for the good of Weyard, I'd like to test your abilities."

"Mine?"

He shakes his head, "We don't have to talk about it now." He nods once we're off, "We'll meet again." With that, they ride off down the winding streets, disappearing around a bend.

Gerald stretches, "I'm looking forward to sleeping in a nice comfortable bed and never setting foot on a ship again." He cringes, "A horrible invention if you ask me."

"I don't believe anyone did, Gerald." Ivan steps past him, smiling back. He grins, throwing his arm around Ivan and ruffling his hair.

"Looks like you're finally learning something from me."

"That sounds terrible."

**-TBC-**

Circus next time~? And a duel with Sean? Hmm hmm.

There was a land Kraken in Thundercats. ...looked like some sort of mandragora. I did scream "Kraken!" when I saw it. There's always a Kraken. Always. Well, until next time! Look out for Krakens.


	41. Vision

Argh, I seem to be getting these up later and later. One more week and then back to school. And another year older. Ah...there were tiny mameshiba plushie keychains at f.y.e...and my fiancee bought me the Black Bean one and the Chick Pea one for himself. They're all so cute...I liked the Mocha and Lentil Beans too...and the Chili Bean...and the Green Pea... I like them all.

**to Roksu: **Mmm not jealous, just wary haha. Well, given Alex's personality, he could end up feeling bad about the whole thing and...not doing a damn thing about it. He's such a private person, I don't think he'd tell a soul. Maybe Mary. If she were to drag it out of him. Or one of the Jupiter Energists would pry it out of him, like his apology to Mary in the...Jupiter Lighthouse.

I wanted to do the circus in this chapter...but it ended up going a different way. Urk. And...I've planned a nerdy name for the circus. But it makes me giggle anyway.

So...read, enjoy and review! So busy...

**Vision**

The Tolbi from last night seems like a dream. The morning greets us with the sound of children laughing, drums pounding and something roaring. Maybe it's Gerald's stomach. I roll onto my back, reaching over for Ivan but find the bed empty. There's a lingering heat so he hasn't been gone for long.

I sit up slowly, running my hand back through my hair, pinning my bangs back. The balcony doors are open, the curtains moving in the soft breeze. He's standing there, dressed and ready to start the day. Learning against the railing, he watches the city come alive with an almost wistful expression. If I was anyone else, I'd think that he was sad but I can feel the wonder from him.

Slipping out of bed, I step over to him as silently as possible. The new floorboards don't creak, making it easy to cross the room without alerting him. He doesn't jump when I slip an arm around him, laying the other hand on top of his. He tilts his head back, resting it against my shoulder and looking up at me, "Good morning…"

I brush my lips across his, "Good morning. How long have you been up?"

He shakes his head, turning back to the city, "Not long—the drums woke me up. It started up an hour or so ago, I'm surprised they didn't wake you."

I laugh softly, "I think it's these beds—they're too comfortable, I'm not expecting to be attacked."

He smiles softly, leaning over the railing and pointing across the square to a colorful peak on the outskirts. "That's the circus. There's posters all over town promoting it…they've just arrived. People have been pouring into the city since dawn."

"I thought you hadn't been awake long."

He colors slightly, "Well, I woke up because of the noise downstairs, after that I went back to sleep—I'm sure the Inn's full now. We made it just in time."

I smile, stepping back into the room and cleaning up, pulling on a fresh tunic and tying my sword around my waist, "Do you want to go to this circus? It could be interesting…I want to see these tamed tigers."

A frown wrinkles his brow as he stares at the tent, "I am as well…"

"Thinking about breaking them out?"

He smiles, "If they ask me to."

"Ah, I believe we've become a very bad influence to you, my dear." I extend my hand. He pulls away from the railing, sliding his palm across mine. I tighten my fingers around his hand and with a quick movement, pull him close, dipping him.

He laughs softly, "Quick as ever."

I grin, "I've got to keep you on your toes." I help him back to his feet, dropping to a deep bow, "Now that we're both presentable, will you allow me to escort you through town, Milord?" He starts to scoff but a small laugh sneaks in and he shakes his head, holding out his hand for me to kiss the lone ring there, the gems glinting in the sunlight. With a smile, I kneel, grasping his hand gently and brushing my lips across his knuckles.

"Do you think the others are awake?"

"Mary would be…Gerald's probably still sleeping, unless he got hungry enough to drag himself out of bed." I chuckle, "He could be resting up, I don't expect to see him running around until noon." We squeeze past the other lodgers on the way down the stairs, the kitchens noisy and full. Ivan presses against me, starting to look as green as Gerald did on the ship. A quick sweep of the sea of faces to see if Mary is among them—no familiar faces—then I grab his arm, leading him out the doorway.

The air isn't as stuffy and though the streets are once again filled with merchants, it doesn't feel as crowded. Ivan relaxes visibly, slumping against the building and bracing his hands on his thighs. I lean down, pushing his bangs back to see his eyes. They're hazed, a mix of pain and confusion there—the same pain that had been there when I'd first seen him use Psynergy.

"Ivan."

He takes a deep breath, slowly lifting a hand and resting it on my arm, "Their thoughts…I could hear them…I mean, I wasn't trying to…I didn't want to but I couldn't stop it, they just kept coming…all of them, at the same time…" He shook his head, "So many…" I hook my arm around his waist, pulling him against me and tangling my fingers in his hair. He tenses, startled by the suddenness of the attack but relaxes again, pressing his ear to my chest.

I don't know how long we stood there—it could have been minutes, it could have been an hour, all I know it wasn't long enough for me to be content. Someone cleared their throat behind us and I glance over my shoulder to see Sean standing near the Inn's sign, Ouranos in the middle of the street, chatting up a merchant's daughter.

He smiles, "I said we'd see each other again. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Ah…no, the kitchens were crowded." Ivan watches them. It looked like the flux of Psynergy had stopped.

Sean nods, "We're heading to a restaurant now, why don't you join us? We can discuss what I had alluded to last night." He turns, stepping over to Ouranos and smiling at him winningly until he'd coaxed the man away from his prey.

Ivan glances at me, "It doesn't look like we have much of a choice."

"I suppose it would be rude to turn down such a…generous offer." I sigh, "And…for the benefit of Weyard, he wants to test my abilities. I want to know what he has in mind. Hopefully, he's just bored and looking test himself against Lord Babi's champion."

He turns, studying Sean, "I think there's more to that man…"

We follow them to a restaurant near the fountain, Ouranos ordering as soon as he's through the door, walking past the waiter and sitting by the window. Sean sighs, rubbing at his temple but he didn't say anything, following Ouranos and sitting in the seat next to him.

He waits until we've all ordered before resting his hands on the table and watching us with those sharp eyes, "Ever since that eruption a year ago…Weyard has been changing. I can't say if it's for the better…but I know it has something to do with you, all of you." Ouranos grunts, folding his arms across his chest and staring out the window, reading one of the circus posters outside.

"Why do you say that?" Ivan keeps his hands folded neatly in his lap, his face expressionless but there was faint glint in his eyes, a spark ready to be ignited if Sean said the wrong thing. I lay a hand on top of his, managing to slip my fingers in between his clenched hands.

"I know you were on a journey…kids your age, there'd only be one reason you would travel—it had to be something important. Kids so different, together? You couldn't be looking for an apprenticeship together…and without an escort? You would be killed by those beasts…but you managed to fight that Kraken and those sea monsters." He fixes his eyes on me, "And you, you fought men twice your size, with more experience…and came out the victor."

"What do you want from us?"

Sean smiles, leaning back and tilting his head, "Lord Babi trusted you a great deal…and I want to see what he saw in you. If the fate of Weyard rests in your hands, I want to be sure that you can protect us."

I frown, "I'm not alone. Lord Babi may have asked me to compete in the tournament by myself but I…" I glance at Ivan, "I didn't fight alone. If I had, I wouldn't have been able to make it to the end. Even when I left my village, I wasn't alone. You don't have to worry about Weyard, whatever dangers there were…they've passed."

His smile darkens, "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

**-TBC-**

...This is like the song that never ends. (It goes on and on, my friends. Some people started singing it...) -coughs- (not knowing what it was, and they'll go on singing it forever just because...) Showing my age haha.

Circus!


	42. Mettle

**A/N: **Ah, classes start on Monday...but I have Fridays off. I'm nervous, buu another school year...but I have early childhood physical education...that comes with a lab! Zomg, excitement. I wonder if we'll do that adorable little parachute game (oh how brave I used to be). But dodge ball. Curse the man who invented dodge ball.

I just started watching Deadman Wonderland (omg Daisuke Ono voices someone in that as well...he really is everywhere). I just saw the first episode...and I already want a second season. OVA comes out in October woot woot. So much blood...mm. And Shiro isn't completely annoying...I kind of adore her. We'll see if that holds.

**to Roksu: **Mm, well, I'm trying to figure out how their abilities would grow...and since the power of Golden Sun touched all of them, it might as well let their Psynergy grow ahead of their ability to control. Mm dark plots are awesome. I'd actually like it if they redid GS on Wii or something, so that they could make it all...sexy graphics with proper heights and being able to go first-person for better views...and having the other characters walking out around with you...and changing clothes. Because Mary does not need to be wearing that wool dress and heavy coat in the middle of the desert. *_* they should hire me to work on the story lmao (as if).

**to Kuro Nova: **XD I had to go through the game a second time before I squealed at the part where they clasp hands, but that bit got me too. :3 I'm glad you could join us for the ride.

Read, enjoy and review, my dears. NOT READY FOR SCHOOL but maybe it'll inspire me to write Book of Mui again. **  
**

**Mettle**

"You don't have to do this." Ivan speaks barely above a whisper but his voice still echoes off the rough stone walls of the inner coliseum. I slip my breastplate around my chest and he secures the bindings around my ribs, "I know they interest you, but you don't have to prove anything to them."

"I'm not sure about that. They seem to know something, or at least Sean does. If I fight, maybe they'll let us in on this grand secret." I shake my head, "Maybe it isn't over. The Elemental Stars were sealed…by my ancestors, there must have been a reason for that."

"But they can't possibly know it. They barely know what happened while we were traveling. Whatever reason they had…"

"Was probably lost with them." I sigh, slipping off my scarf. Ouranos might like to fight dirty. Certainly, if it came down to a duel to the death, there wouldn't be any rules but I don't think they would take this that far.

I rest the scarf around his shoulders; his body is tense as if ready to fight. He finally sighs, his shoulders slumping, "I'm still not sure this is a good idea—you're strong but Ouranos is…"

"Lives to fight, I know…but I have you and Psynergy." I lean down, pressing my lips to his temple and he sighs again.

"Honestly…don't push yourself so hard you pass out, okay?" There was a spark in his violet eyes that made them smolder.

"I'll do my best." I start to lean in for a kiss but someone clears their throat behinds us.

Sean is standing there, his arms folded across his chest and smiling faintly, "Have you finished your preparations? Ouranos is waiting for you."

Ivan shifts, adjusting my scarf around his neck and watching Sean as he leads us down the long hallway, "Say, how did you arrange all this? I thought the coliseum was closed unless the tournament was underway."

"I know some of the guards and convinced them to let us use the coliseum for a quick battle. When I mentioned Robin would be fighting, they gladly opened the coliseum—I think they're interested in seeing a fight as well." He smiles back at us, "They don't see a lot of action most of the year, unless there are scalpers and thieves to keep an eye out for, that's why they welcome the tournament."

I shield my eyes as we step out into the ring, the dirt under my feet is soft, small clouds picking up and being carried away on the breeze. Ouranos stands in the middle, his eyes shut with a thick cutlass clutched in his hand, resting the blade across the back of his other hand. A serious fighter, even if this was a match to test my strength. He wasn't going to make this easy.

Ivan pushes my gloves into my hand, making a point to linger. _Be careful. He's strong._ I catch his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before releasing it to tug on my gloves. I unsheathed my sword, tossing it in the middle of the ring. It lands a few feet from Ouranos and he opens his eyes at the dull thud. He smirks, laying his cutlass on the ground across from the double-edged sword I borrowed from Gerald. If I used my rapier, his cutlass would have snapped the blade. I need to get it repaired while we're here…

I face him, standing in front of my sword while Sean leads Ivan to the edge of the ring, leaning against a column. Ouranos grins again, resting his fists on his hips, "You're young but you know your stuff. A knight, eh?" He chuckled, "You're a bit old to be starting."

"And too young to be a knight." I stretch my arms over my head and he laughs loudly, his booming voice echoing in the empty coliseum. I glance up, noticing some guards sitting in the rows overhead, their armor glinting brightly in the sunlight. They wanted to watch a fight.

I kneel down, grasping the hilt of the blade and bow to him, though I keep my eyes locked on his. He kneels as well, grabbing his cutlass and staying there with his knee on the ground for a lingering just long enough for Sean to shout for the start of battle.

He moved fast—almost as fast as Ivan. I barely had time to jump out of the way of his cutlass, the tip grazing my breastplate. I stumble back, swinging my sword up to knock his cutlass away. He grins, jumping back and crouching to launch a second attack. I change my stance, raising my sword over my head and move before he has a chance.

He blocks my initial attack and I turn, hitting him in the calf with the broad side of the blade. He grunts, throwing me back and grinning, "You may look like a lightweight but you're pretty strong, eh?"

"It's not always about brute force." I shift my weight, feeling the ground beneath my boots and letting it show me any weakness in my opponent, studying him with my own eyes as well. He didn't leave any openings, he was a seasoned warrior. If he wasn't on a boat, he seemed the perfect fighter.

His footing was off. Even a subtle shake of the earth could throw him off balance. I'd use it if I got into trouble but not yet.

I wait for him to make an attack but he seems to be sizing me up, sharp eyes traveling up the length of my blade, to my steady arm and finally meeting my eyes. He nods, "You have a lot of conviction for someone so young. You've seen many battles. You'll see a great deal more."

"Why do you say that?"

He shook his head, "Strong men…attract strong men for foolish reasons. People will seek you out to test their own strength."

"As you did?"

He laughs, "Sean arranged this, for his own amusement, I suppose." He shakes his head, "That man is a puzzle all by himself but traveling with him promises an unlimited amount of entertainment. I've seen things that most only dream about."

He leapt at me again and I catch the tip of his blade in the arm, barely registering the sound of cloth tearing. "Robin!" I feel the telltale tingle of lightning in the air but it's cut off a second later. I turn quickly, clutching my arm with my free hand.

Sean had his hand over Ivan's mouth, holding his wrists securely in one hand. Ivan struggles against him but thinks better of kicking his feet, not wanting to lose his footing. "Release him!"

"Now, this is a friendly duel between you and Ouranos. It wouldn't be fair if I let Ivan interfere, would it?" He smiles, "I promise, I won't hurt him."

I grit my teeth, turning to Ouranos and glaring at him. He whistles, "That's a look I like to see; now your blood's really pumping." I grip the sword tightly, doing my best to keep calm. If I went all out, I'd get tired before him and he'd be able to win.

I caught him on the shoulder but he barely winces—it just makes him fight that much harder. We were going back and forth, blocking and parrying, rarely landing a hit. Until I caught a glint of sunlight off one of the soldier's armor and feel Ouranos' cutlass graze my jaw. I knock his sword away and kick him in the chest, throwing both of us back. He hits the ground and I land against a column, blood rolling down to my chin and dripping on my breastplate.

I jump on him, kicking his sword out of his hand and resting my sword flat against his neck, "It's over." He laughs again, holding his hands up in surrender and I slap my palm against the ground, sending a shockwave to Sean and knocking him down. Ivan pulls away, stumbling forward. "I don't know what you two are up to, but if you use us for your twisted amusement again, I won't hold back." I stand, healing the cuts on my jaw and upper arm as Ivan reaches my side.

Ouranos sits up, "We didn't do this to amuse ourselves, honest. We saw you when you competed in the tournament last year, Sean said there was something different about it—not that you cheated, just different."

"Your abilities, I wanted to see them for myself." Sean comes over, dusting himself off and bowing his head to Ivan apologetically, "You're truly amazing…and I know Weyard is in good hands…as long as you all work together."

"We didn't need you to tell us that."

He sighs, holding his hand up in defense, "I shouldn't have grabbed the boy like I did. I'm sorry, I know it wasn't right." He reaches into his pocket, "These are tickets for the circus tonight—four, for all of you. Please accept them."

I glance at Ivan and he takes the tickets reluctantly, passing them to me. _Cirque du Lune_.

**-TBC- **

Cirque du Lune indeed. Because I'm the biggest nerd on the planet (in this house...apart from my dad). Cats are so awesome.

Fights are awesome too.


	43. Cirque

**A/N: **I think this semester will kill me. I have three quizes and an exam next week. Awesome. Exam, the second week of school. But yesterday was my birthday...so that was fun. I got...V and VI volumes of Kuroshitsuji...and finally got to meet Joker. Ah, he's so awesome...but he's probably going to end up dying because Toboso-sensei rolls that way (kind of).

**to Roksu: **Robin wanted to fight fair and test himself at the same time lol so he held off on the Psynergy. Mm Sean could know something...mayhaps. XD Well, Cirque du Lune...like Cirque du Soleil. I'm not that clever. I just watched the first episode...and I haven't read the manga, but it was pretty good. But when he got sent to prison it was just like "wtf? wtffff? wtfffff!". Well, I don't know about the voice acting...unless they let us switch back to Japanese voice over, because sometimes...English voice overs are just...like stabbing yourself in the ear with a toothpick.

**to TooLazyToLogIn**(I get like that too lol): Heehee that's okay. As long as you enjoy the story.

Though I may be swamped with work, I will continue forward with this, even if I can't give Mui the attention I wanted to (kind of bummed). I sort of rushed this chapter...because I passed out around 12 last night (Pink Punk Cosmos are awesome). But we get Labor Day off...XD I barely made it through this week. My new mantra is "one day at a time".

Anyway, read, enjoy and review. **  
**

**Cirque**

The tickets said the circus started at sunset and we passed the time back at the hotel, avoiding any accidental contact with Sean and Ouranos. Ivan sits next to me as I patch the tear in my sleeve, lost in thoughtful silence. He finally sighs, lifting his head, "It still bothers me. I thought Lord Babi's man was the only one who noticed something off about the tournament. Everyone else was so surprised with your progression to notice anything amiss."

"I can only assume their own abilities allowed them to pay close attention to the matches. Let's just hope that's the last we see of them for a while, for their sake." He sighs again, shifting closer and leaning his head against my shoulder.

"You've rather unforgiving."

"He didn't need to grab you." I snap the thread, setting the needle on the nightstand. I slip the tickets from my tunic, reading over them again. It guaranteed seats near the front, _Cirque du Lune _written across in elegant golden ink.

"I was planning on interfering…he had the right to stop me—it was supposed to be a fair fight between Ouranos and you."

"He's been fighting far longer than I have; there was nothing fair about that fight. Sean just wanted to see me using Psynergy again—maybe to confirm what he saw during the tournament." I hand him the tickets. "Whatever their reasons were, he went too far when he grabbed you."

He rests a hand on my knee, his palm radiating a comfortable warmth, "You did remain calm though…" He laughs softly, "I'm sure if Gerald had been in your place, he'd be brandishing his axe wildly." I smile gently, watching him as he continues to laugh, unable to help himself.

I shake my head before the fit can consume me as well. "I should change before we go."

"And return Gerald's sword." He stands, tucking the tickets away and taking up Gerald's sword. It weighs more than what he's used to wielding but he manages, holding it close to his chest. I slip off my tunic and undershirt, feeling his eyes on me for a moment. I glance back at him and he colors, dropping his gaze to the floor.

I chuckle, "After what we've done, you don't have to be shy."

"I know…I-I mean, I'm not being shy." He clears his throat, "It's nice…I mean…" He sighs, lifting his hand to his head, having to bow slightly because of the sword. "Your back…I like seeing it—I don't know, it makes me feel safe."

I feel the heat creep to my cheeks and turn quickly, rubbing the back of my neck, "Just my back?"

"I guess…whenever you stand in front of me, I feel like I don't have to worry." He shakes his head quickly—I hear his hair as it sweeps across his shoulders, "I always feel like I can do anything when I'm with you. Robin?"

I laugh, glancing back at him and his eyes widen slightly, "I feel the same, you know. If you're there, I'm sure I can do anything. We proved it, haven't we? Saving Weyard…and all the people we helped along the way."

He smiles, "Even if Gerald wanted us to hurry through."

I pull on a clean undershirt, "Meeting you…I never thought that would happen when I started." I turn back to him, "But you're the best thing to come out of all that." I finish dressing, taking Gerald's sword and grasping his hand, brushing my thumb over his knuckles.

He starts to open his mouth but a booming knock comes at the door, followed by Gerald's voice, "Come on, you two, we need to get a move on if we're going to that circus thing. Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

I groan, "Would it be rude to stab him with his own sword?"

He smiles gently, "It does seem a breach of etiquette. Though, I must admit I am looking forward to seeing this circus as well." I wrap my sword belt around my waist as he opens the door, letting Gerald rush in, Mary hanging in the doorway and speaking with Ivan softly.

Gerald throws his arm around my shoulders, pulling me down slightly, "I hear you got your arse kicked around the coliseum this morning. Ouranos gave you a run for your money, eh?"

I frown, pushing his sword into his arms with a little more force than necessary. He winces, grabbing the weapon by its sheath and rubbing his stomach. I turn away, smiling at Mary, "Are you ready to go?"

She laughs softly, looping one arm through mine and the other through Ivan's, "Yes, I believe I am." Gerald groans, pulling on his sword belt and hurrying over to us.

"Aw, c'mon, Mary…"

XoXoXoX

It's loud and alive—the tent practically breathing as the colorful cloth shudders in the gentle wind, people of all ages pouring inside. A girl and boy stand on either side of the opening in the tent, collecting tickets. They were wearing clothes I'd never seen before—vivid colors, dark stripes, odd patterns and delicate lace around the edges. The boy wore a hat shaped like a sea captain's, though a large feather curled from the brim, dangling behind him and bobbing as he turned. He couldn't have been more than twelve but he seemed happy to be there.

He accepts the tickets from Ivan with a flourish, bowing low and sweeping a hand out behind him. Mary smiles softly, "He reminds me of Justin when he was that age. He would love to have seen this place."

"I wonder if they had that far north."

She hums gently, "Once word gets around that Imil isn't a frozen field anymore…maybe they will, but I think it be some time before that happens."

As we take our seats near the front, a collective gasp rises from the audience that's already found their seats. In the ring, a man led a large tiger into the center, clutching a whip in his hand. He shouts a command and the tiger lumbers onto a circular platform, sitting down. He cracks his whip in the air, the tiger slowly opening its mouth and he slips the handle of his whip in his belt, leaning forward and slipping his head between the sharp teeth.

Mary gasps next to me, pressing a hand to her mouth, "So bold." Gerald grumbles something and she laughs, patting his arm.

Once the tent was full, the lightning dimmed to a lone light focused at the middle of the ring and a woman stepped into it, spreading her arms wide, "Welcome to _Cirque du Lune_—where all your wildest fantasies come true by will of the Goddess. First, Milieu and her brother Feuille will perform high above."

The light on her suddenly goes out but a moment later, two beams appear at the top, focused on the two children from the entrance. They stand atop platforms connected to pillars holding the tent up, holding small poles in hand.

Gerald raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest, "What are those kids doing up there?" Mary and Ivan shush him, eyes trained on the twins. I bite back a chuckle, lifting my eyes to the kids as they raise their free arms in the air before stepping off the platform at the same time.

The audience gasps, a woman even screamed but they sail through the air, holding onto the pole—thin ropes connecting it to the beams above. The girl hooks her knees onto the bar as she swings back to the platform, reaching her arms out to her brother as they near each other. He grabs her arms and she slips from the bar, the two swinging from one pole until he releases her. She tumbles through the air, landing on the platform again, raising her arms high. Amazed cheers fill the tent.

Men dressed in colorful outfits, standing on stilts walk around the ring, collecting children to walk around the ring with them and help with the tricks until Feuille takes to the high platform again, walking across a rope leading from one platform to the other. Men and women wearing white pace paint run around the ring, spraying each other with water or hitting the other in the face with a pie until the entire crowd is in an uproar of laughter. Ivan leans against me, clutching at his ribs as he laughs and my cheeks start to hurt from smiling so much.

By the time it ends, the moon is hanging high over Tolbi, the night air cool against my heated skin. Gerald grins, throwing his arms up and stretching, "I think I'll learn some of those tricks."

"Are you planning on abandoning your duties to join the circus?" Mary teases, taking his arm and holding her skirt with the other to keep the hem from getting dirty.

He rubs the bridge of his nose, "If I am?"

She laughs, "You're too clumsy for that."

I take Ivan's hand, glancing up at the sky, "I guess it was worth it—fighting Ouranos and getting these tickets."

He suppresses a yawn as he nods, "It was amazing…" I smirk, releasing his hand and leaning down, grabbing him around the middle and throwing him over my shoulder. "W-wait, what are you doing?"

"You're tired; it's my duty to carry you back to the Inn." He shifts on my shoulder and I feel his elbows on my back as he covers his face, mumbling into his hands. I laugh, hurrying past Mary and Gerald, "We'll see you two in the morning."

**-TBC-**

We're pretty much ready to move to Japan and just be English teachers at this point.


	44. Reverence

**A/N:** Ah, Labor Day weekend. A blessing. I got a 31/36 on my first Spanish quiz. I'm pleased with myself (I think I channeled Spain's face and he got spurned by Romano so he decided to help me out). The Renaissance Festival starts this weekend-hoping to bust out my pirate garb. And my dad wants to take me to the Cleopatra museum thing.

**to Roksu: **aha, Gerald's grown on me even though he makes me rage from time to time-like shoving Robin and taking the Elemental Stars. So much rage. But since pairing him off with Mary, I like him more, like a "I want to make myself a better person for her" sort of Gerald but she likes him just the way he is. XD The circus bit was difficult for some reason, I felt like I could have done more with it but I haven't been to a circus since I was seven-years-old. Mm, I kind of doubt they'll do the whole voice acting, maybe sort of like a Zelda thing, with slight voice acting for attacks and stuff but nothing too heavy.

Read, enjoy and review.

**Reverence**

The pale morning light breaks into my dream, waking me slowly with only a lingering sense of sleepiness. I reach out for Ivan, finding his side of the bed empty once again. This time, the empty space is cold—he must have left an hour ago at the least. With a sigh, I dress, noticing my pouch is lighter than it was yesterday. The Cloak Orb is gone. "So that's where you went…"

I tear off a bit of parchment, scrawling a note across and tack it to the front of Gerald and Mary's door. Other than the sound of Gerald's snores, the room is silent. I shake my head. The sun's barely risen; I shouldn't expect them to get up yet.

Downstairs is quiet, the innkeeper's wife nodding off behind the front desk. She lifts her head, blushing at my approach and smoothing her apron, "G'mornin', Robin. Is there any problem with your room?"

"Not at all—I was wondering if you'd seen Ivan go through earlier." Not if he used the Cloak Orb…

She tilts her head back thoughtfully, "I was having a dream about someone walking through the lobby—that might have been him." She blushes, "Not a lot of people come through at this hour, I'm afraid I tend to fall asleep."

I shake my head, "That's quite all right; I know where to find him, thank you." I bow slightly, crossing the lobby in a few strides and stepping out the door.

The scent of rain carries on the morning breeze along with the distant sound of drums from the circus. The merchants are just starting to step out of their homes, setting up the tents over their tables. The blacksmith throws out a wool blanket across his table, laying out swords he's repaired or crafted. One catches my eye but I tear away before I can get swept up—it's too early in the morning to haggle with that man.

I walk past the fountain, a little girl standing on the step and turning around, clutching a loved bear in one hand and a gold coin in the other. I smile faintly, pausing loud enough to shake the ground as her coin rolls, landing dead center. I turn away as her cheers mix with the rumbling roar of the Tolbi dragon.

I start towards the castle doors but notice a collection of cut vines to the side and double back before the guards can spot me. A secret path leading to the castle's inner courtyard was hidden by a patch of vines growing on the castle wall.

I smile faintly, resting my hand against the wall as my eyes adjust to the darkness. A torch rests in a sconce but it's been a long time since it was lit and I didn't bring my tinder kit with me. Maybe I should have dragged Gerald out of bed.

I step down the corridor carefully, feeling the stone beneath my hand, using Psynergy to avoid the traps scattered throughout the winding hall. Half an hour must have passed before I reach the courtyard, the sunlight still faint.

A large garden greets me—a tall tree hanging overhead, strange symbols engraved in the trunk. Exotic flowers grow along the path, colorful butterflies and dragonflies flittering from plant to plant. I step down the path, glancing around. It isn't until I reach the end that I find Ivan, kneeling in front of a tombstone with Babi's name chiseled into the marble. Dry leaves rustle under my boots and he jumps, whipping around, a faint spark of lightning crackling at his fingertips and I smile.

"Robin…"

I shake my head slowly, walking over to him and kneeling down, "You've been doing this too often." I grasp his hand, resting my other across it, "I can't say I'm not worried."

He holds my gaze for a long moment, opening his mouth to speak but glancing down, "I don't know—I feel restless, like there's something I need to be doing but I don't know what it is." He shakes his head, "I've been having strange dreams…but whenever I wake up, the harder I try to remember them, the less I can."

I glance at the tombstone, "So you came to visit Lord Babi's grave?"

His ears color and he gives my hand a slight squeeze. "I just started walking and ended up here." He shakes his head, "To be honest, I didn't like him when we first met him…and when he said you were the only one to compete in the tournament…I resented him." His voice drops to a whisper for the last part but he glances up at me, searching my eyes.

I shake my head, "He reminded me of Kraden—using us for the benefit of his knowledge."

"Robin…he…"

"I know he's trying to look out for us but sometimes it's hard to forget that—especially when he's telling us not to die." I roll my eyes and he laughs softly, patting my arm.

"He was trying to be encouraging."

"And Jasmine?"

"She was trying to be a—" He's cut off by the sound of a door slamming somewhere inside the castle. His cheeks color and he starts to laugh again, "I'm sure she meant well, somewhere in that mind of hers."

I chuckle, "I'm starting to think Mars Energists don't have any common sense to rely on." I look at the grave, sighing, "I still have trouble believing he's really dead. We couldn't do a thing to save him…we couldn't even get close to Lemuria."

"We did though…and we met a Lemurian, isn't that something?" He sighs, glancing at the Orb resting on the grass at the base of the tombstone. "We didn't know him for long…and he asked us to save him."

"Because he believed we were the only ones who could do it."

"I wish we could have done something…"

I reach out, taking up the Orb and letting it rest in the palm of my hand, the growing sunlight glinting off the polished surface, "You know even if we reached Lemuria, there wouldn't be any time to get back to him." I slip the Orb back into my pouch, leaning over and kissing his forehead, "He had a long life—with few regrets, I'm sure. We shouldn't wallow in his death."

"Wallow?" He laughs, shaking his head and bowing to the tombstone, "You're right…since the mourning period is over, we should be as cheerful as the villagers. Who do you think will take his place?"

"Who knows…ruling a kingdom is enough responsibility, tending to Tolbi is all the more difficult." I shake my head, standing and helping him to his feet, "But it's none of our concern. I have no desire getting in the middle of their politics." I bow to the tombstone as well. "Now, I think we've spent enough time in a castle, don't you?"

"Indeed."

As we step into the corridor, a faint explosion sounds, the ground shaking around us, knocking me into a wall. Ivan lets out a gasp behind me, like the wind was knocked out of him. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine—what was that?"

"Hopefully Gerald just being an idiot."

**-TBC-**

A so-so chapter with future excitement to come! Sebastian and Ciel in a trunk! ...Wrong fandom. Whose the idiot who took on 17 credit hours and is thinking about taking on a job? This idiot riiiight here. lol At the point of wanting to cry every time I go to Spanish class, so mister job will have to wait.


	45. Fire

**A/N: **Ah...my professors are psychopaths. An exam/test in Spanish, Math and Childhood Development all on Wednesday, along with a 1000+ blog post on...something. I don't know, the last one was on behaviorism, cognitive theories and constructivism. My brain was rebelling against this chapter. But here it is. Chapter 45, can you believe it? My purchase from Gesshoku should be coming in the mail soon! A yaoi bag and the Kawaii set of buttons, I'm pretty excited.

**to Roksu: **Ah, Ivan didn't want to deal with answering the guards' questions "What are you doing here" etc, so he went through the secret passage and to make sure he didn't miss running into Ivan along the way, Robin went through the same entrance. Haha, the boys are so sneaky. I think I need to replay DD as well...but not for some time. I've still got a while before the first Vortex appears.

Just so much crap. Can't I just be a (gay) man in Weyard? Alex wouldn't like the competition.

Read, enjoy and review. Hopefully, I have more energy for the next chapter. But...I am doing a five-page research paper about children raised on the Shinto religion. I'm really excited. **  
**

**Fire**

Smoke billowed from the circus tents though the panic extended into town, merchant tables upended, goats running free through town with their masters nowhere in sight. Not long after we reach the edge of the fountain, there's the sound of metal as guards from the castle trudge down the path, yelling for people to make way. I reach for Ivan's arm but he pulls away, running to the little girl I saw earlier and scooping her up before pressing his back against one of the nearby houses as the men pass between us.

I hurry to them as he sets the girl down; kneeling to make sure she wasn't hurt anywhere. She smiled brightly, smoothing her apron, "Thank you, mister." She bounces on the balls of her feet, kissing Ivan's cheek before running away.

I laugh softly, holding my hand out to him, "Don't make that a habit."

"We're always helping people…I couldn't just let those boorish men trample her." He slips his hand into my and I pull him to his feet, sliding my boot forward to meet his and making him stumble. He lands softly against my chest and I rest my arm across the small of his back.

"I meant letting girls kiss you."

He rolls his eyes, smiling faintly, "Now's not the time for you to be jealous—especially of a little girl."

"It can't be Gerald—I doubt the guards would be called in unless it was serious." The initial panic dies down as everyone runs into their houses, peeking out the window and drawing the curtains close as we pass. "They seem used to this."

"What's been happening since we've been gone?"

Mary and Gerald stand near the front gate, Gerald with his sword strapped to his back and Mary clutching her staff. A relieved look washes over her face and she rushes to us, pulling us into a lingering hug, "I was worried…I saw the note you left but when we heard that explosion…I was sure you'd want to investigate."

"Did the guards say anything to you when they went through?"

Gerald grumbles, unfolding his arms and waving his hand absently at the field, "Just said stay out of their way. I bet they're getting their asses handed to them."

"Gerald…"

I sigh, "We should see if they need help." I left my sword back at the Inn but I still had two daggers hidden in my boots, as well as my Psynergy. I nod to them, brushing my hand across Ivan's before running through the gate.

Mary lets out a gasp as the circus tent comes into view—large rips expose the inside as the wind rustles the flaps and a fire spreads from some unknown source to the benches we sat upon last night. For a careless moment, I thought the guards were helping extinguish the fire but they grip their spears and swords tightly as they face the circus performers. Milieu and Feuille, the twins that performed first knelt on the ground behind the ringleader, the woman holding her arms out to protect them and the rest of the troupe.

Before I can stop him, Gerald runs forward, putting himself in between the ringleader and the guards, "What are you doing! Have you lost your minds!"

"Get out of the way, boy! These people blew up their own tent to cause a distraction to get into the castle!" The captain yells, the tip of his spear dangerously close to Gerald's throat but he doesn't back down

A woman among the circus troupe scoffs, examining her dark nails with a bored expression on her face, "Why would we blow up the only place we've ever called home? Just to take a peek at your precious castle? It's a wonder you've lasted this long without Lord Babi looking after you whelps."

"You'll pay for that, whore!" The captain started forward and Gerald winched. There wasn't enough time to get to him now but—

A wall of ice appeared between them and the captain's spear splintered at the middle, snapping in two. I glance at Mary but she seems just as surprised. Ivan's eyes are trained on Milieu, a look of concentration on his face. He touches my arm and his voice brushes across my mind. _They're Energists, at least the twins are_.

To be that young and have that much control…

I shake my head, "We need to stop them." I run forward as Gerald lays his hand on the wall of ice, melting it into a puddle before him. The guards behind the captain let out a collective gasp, staggering back but they're not scared enough to abandon their captain. Not yet at least. "This is nonsense. You invited them to Tolbi, didn't you? What would they gain by stealing into the castle?"

Ivan shifts next to me, "Besides, you've already trudged out here…who's protecting the castle?" The men share a hesitant glance, shuffling their feet and mumbling under their breaths.

The captain doesn't budge, shoving the soldier next to him and taking his sword, "That's not your concern, boy. Unless you want to be considered enemies of Tolbi, you'll stand aside."

"If Tolbi has resorted to senseless violence to break the monotony…then maybe it would be best if we were enemies." I hold the captain's gaze and he grits his teeth. He watched me during the coliseum; he knows I can't win against the lot of them but…

He doesn't want it to come to that.

"Now, now. What's going on here? Shouldn't you be putting that fire out before it spread to town?" Sean. He strolls over with Ouranos and some of the men from town in tow. He whistles, tilting his head back and watching as the flames lick at the tent. "It'd be bad if we didn't stop it now." Something dark glints in his eyes but it disappears quickly as he smiles, "Luckily, I brought some help. With all of us, I'm sure we'll be able to put out this fire."

The captain frowns between Sean and the troupe before reluctantly lowering his guard and nodding to his men, "Let's put this fire out!"

Sean smiles at me, "It's a good thing we came along when we did."

"You seem to have a knack for that."

He chuckles, walking over to the ringleader and kissing her cheek, "What do you think?" She eyes me suddenly, her sharp gaze traveling up my boots and resting on my eyes for a long moment before she glances at Ivan and Mary.

"I'm not sure yet. There is something different about them—something that shouldn't be there. They could be entertaining." She smiles, folding her arms across her chest, her hip jutting out as she shifted to weight to one leg. "So, you're the Warriors of Haidia."

**-TBC- **

Eh...I'm liking Milieu and Feuille.


	46. Encroaching

**A/N: **Edits were made! (that's embarrassing) I need to learn to read (or slow down).

**to whirlingwind:** Well, in the Japanese version, they're called Energists...I've just gotten used to that.**  
**

**Encroaching**

Sean leads us away from the circus tent as the guards reluctantly agree to work with the troupe to put the fire out, though the ringleader slips her arm through Sean's and whispers in his ear in the manner a lover would. Ouranos doesn't seem to notice, grinning and nudging his friend as they step into one of the many Inns. Sean glances back when we don't follow immediately, smiling back at us as the woman follows Ouranos inside. "Come, we'll be able to speak more comfortably in private. We aren't planning anything seedy."

"This time, you mean." I frown, "The first sign of anything untoward…I won't hold back this time." Ivan lays a hand on my arm.

He smiles, turning and letting us pass through first, "I wouldn't want you to hold yourself back, Robin." Something about his smile reminds me of Alex. I glance back at Mary but she doesn't quite meet my eye. Maybe she had the same impression. We still don't know what became of him after he fled. We may never find out.

The Inn they're staying at has a more country home feel, much like the homes where we're from—wood floors and walls, a thick wool rug laid out on the floor, a steel stove in the kitchen and a bed piled high with comfortable blankets. Sean motions to the ringleader as she makes herself a cup of tea, sinking into one of the oversized chairs, "This is Sacher…as you know, she is the ringleader for _Cirque du Lune_. It wasn't until recently that they were able to travel out in the open…for many years, their group has been underground."

Mary blinks, glancing at the woman, "Why the change?"

The woman smiles, setting her glass down and studying Mary with sharp eyes, "You're the change…you and your friends…you may not believe me but you have done a great deal for Weyard. It is thanks to you that traveling has become just a bit safer…it isn't what it once was but…" She smiles more, "Now, more than ever, people need the joy we bring."

"The acts were enjoyable…" Ivan admitted softly, coloring when the woman set her gaze on him. He fusses with his tunic and shuffles his feet, glancing up at me.

"How do you know what we've done?"

She laughs, "Are you kidding? It's not as if you traveled in secret. You helped so many along the way, there's barely a town that doesn't know your names." She smiles, "If you wanted your endeavor to remain secret, you shouldn't have been so helpful."

I frown, folding my arms across my chest, "When we see someone in trouble, we can't just walk by without doing something. We have the ability to help…so why would we let it go to waste?"

She smiles darkly, resting her chin in her hand, "Some people would call it a waste to use those abilities to help the weak."

"If you're one of those people, we're done talking."

She laughs suddenly, holding out her hand, "You're just as Kraden described."

"How do you know Kraden?" Gerald sat down across from her, suddenly interested.

"Oh, I met him when I was a little girl…he still traveled then. I taught me all he knew about alchemy, which was a lot, even back then. I was his dedicated pupil…until his studies took him away from my village again. We kept in touch through letters, of course and he would sometimes return for visits." She shakes her head, "By the time he settled down in Haidia Village, I was already traveling on my own…I met the most interesting people…people that Kraden thought only lived in Haidia Village, so near to Mt. Aleph…Energists. Some of them were considered freaks among their villages…cast out with nowhere to go, resorting to any means to survive. We took them in…and cared for them when no one else would. Most of the troupe are Energists…but some are regular girls and boys abandoned by their families."

"So you're on some mission trip to save neglected Energists around Weyard?" I wave my hand, "How do we know you're not just gathering a force to make an army?"

She laughs, "You have quite an imagination." She smiles, "You don't have to believe me…but Kraden said if I ever came across you, I should introduce myself…and the troupe. Feuille and Milieu are Water Energists…like Miss Mary…though, not as capable of her. I'm afraid, though I know some of the working of Psynergy; I'm not an able teacher."

Mary shook her head, "My father taught me. He taught my cousin as well …however…"

"We…much had to learn on our own, for the most part. We were able to meet some teachers along the way, but…I guess you could say, Psynergy is a lost art…and we're slowly recovering it." Ivan smiles gently, looking up at me.

The ringleader glances in between us, "You're traveling to advance yourselves?"

"Something like that…though, the first time we came through, we were in such a rush we didn't get to enjoy the places we visited."

Gerald grins, "And this way, we get to hang out with the friends we made." He pauses, folding his arms across his chest and frowning, "If you're such an old friend of Kraden's, how come he's never mentioned you to us before?"

She smiles, "You're brighter than I thought you would be, Gerald…" She shakes her head before he can take offense, "Kraden tends to be rather absent-minded if he isn't writing things down. If you still have your misgivings, feel free to write him and tell him about meeting me. He should be able to clear everything."

"Are you the reason…Sean and Ouranos wanted to test me? My abilities?"

She runs her finger around the rim of her glass, smiling absently out the open window. "You do interest me…and I didn't think you would fight a stranger that approached you. Ouranos has the endurance to withstand your attacks, both physical and mental. I hope I haven't offended you, I've wanted to meet you…and I was hoping we could become friends. I mean, we are all trying to protect Weyard."

"That's what we're trying to do…what we've done. We don't know anything about you except for what you've told us…and there's no way we can know that's true." Mary whispers my name, trying to calm me. I ball my hands, the leather squeaking softly. This woman…something about her seems to confident. She isn't a bit afraid of us, knowing our powers and having none of her own.

Ivan shifts besides me, standing straighter, his gaze steady as he studies the woman. "Is it just Robin that interests you? Or all of us? He wasn't alone; you know…we all went through the same thing…singling him out…" His expression doesn't change but there's a slight chill in the air as his voice darkens, "If you intend to harm him, don't think we won't act against you…even if you are a friend of Kraden's."

She smiles more, "Oh…you're a feisty one for sure. Looking at you…I wouldn't have expected that at all, but I suppose…if you weren't, you wouldn't have survived the trials of the Lighthouses." Sacher sweeps a hand through her thick, wavy hair as she leans back in her chair, "There have been reports…mostly around the outer continents and islands…the world is changing."

I start, "Changing? You mean…"

"It's expanding…reforming itself…because the Lighthouses were lit…because Alchemy has returned to the land. It breathes life into the once dying Weyard, because of you…and your other companions…Garcia and his lot."

"You say it like it's a problem…"

"That remains to be seen…but if you plan on traveling beyond this continent, then I wanted you to be aware of these changes…and keep an eye out for anything dangerous. There was a reason Alchemy was sealed away all those years ago. I fear the day we discover those reasons may lay just over the horizon."

**-TBC- **


	47. Unknown

**A/N: **Ah, I started watching Sailor Moon again the other day...Sailor Moon Stars, which I hadn't watched (fully) yet. I think...I've fallen for Yaten. More specifically, Yaten/Minako. The anime is more friendly for that coupling...since Yaten is definitely a boy...outside of transforming (in the manga s/he's just a girl dressed up as a boy). Haha, episode 192 is very Yaten/Minako friendly. Yaten was always my favorite though.

Ah, this week didn't consist of a ton of writing. We had to create three posters about cyberbullying...it's really horrible. A site had some examples of it...and I just started crying. Anyway...a poster and something else I can't remember (but I'm sure I did it, whatever it was). I also gathered up some Elvish dictionaries so I can speak a mix of Elvish and broken English...because the fiancee wanted to dress up as an elf, rather than a pirate. Psh. Heehee.

**to Roksu: **Haha, this chapter is a little more action-y. Not too much, but more than the previous one.

**to whirlingwind**: Thanks for bringing it to my attention. I really need to read over my chapters. Energist is what they're referred to in the Japanese version and rather than "Adept", it seems to fit more-like energy, which is what they're using. I suppose they didn't want people to think of it as something spiritual? Even though there are monks and such in the game. Oh well, we'll never know what Camelot was thinking when they did the translations.

I watched Tuesday's Dancing with the Stars...Carson Kressley is so adorable. I'll be cheering for him...and stop watching once he's gone, haha. They were sneaky with Kirstie Alley, I had to watch the whole season that time.

Anyway, here's this week's installment! Read, enjoy and review!**  
**

**Unknown**

Sacher stands, with all the grace of someone born to royalty, sweeping a hand through her hair and casting her gaze over each of us. She smiles faintly, "I'm not asking you to work with us, even if our goals are the same. For now, I just want you to be wary, especially if you go to the outer continents."

"Have you heard anything of Contigo?" Ivan keeps his face expressionless and the woman seems slightly troubled that she can't read him.

She sighs, picking at her colorful jacket, "Contigo? I don't know many people there but there probably hasn't been any drastic changes if I haven't heard anything. You know someone there?"

"Yes." He turned his head, a way of telling the woman he was done with the conversation. I smile faintly, reaching over and sliding my hand down his arm, brushing my fingertips across his palm until he spreads his fingers, letting me tangle my fingers with his.

Sacher's eyes widen for the briefest of moments before she smiles, bowing her head and nodding. "I should return to the tent. We need to investigate what started the fire. You're welcome to come down and see us anytime." She turns to Sean and Ouranos, smiling more, "The both of you as well."

Sean smiles faintly, glancing at Ouranos and clearing his throat. He blinks, standing quickly and wiping his hands on his tunic, "I'll walk you back, Sacher."

"Such a gentleman." She laughs softly, stepping past us and out the door. I could still hear their voices as they went down the hall but it faded as they reached the stairs.

Sean nodded to us, "Even if you don't trust her…or even me anymore, you should still keep an eye out while you travel. I haven't heard all of it but there has been a lot of strange things going on. For your own safety, look out for yourselves."

Gerald snorts, folding his arms across his chest, "We're always careful."

The man chuckles softly, "I'm sure you are…but somehow, that would have been more reassuring if one of your companions had said it." He smiles, "I know you haven't forgiven me for what I did at the coliseum…but I did want to see what you were capable of. The fate of this world lies in your hands."

"The fate of the world is decided by everyone living here—not just those with Psynergy and not just those that know what's happening. Even those ignorant of the Lighthouse events…of whatever you say is going on now, they're important too. You can't just write them off."

He smiles, "You have a lot of conviction for someone so young. Well, I'm sure you have much to discuss amongst yourselves…if you have any questions, please come by again." It was as if he were trying to kick us out but that's fine. We did have a lot to talk about.

Gerald leads the way back to the Inn, lacing his hands behind his head and glancing up at the sky, "Do you think we can trust them? I mean, Sean and Ouranos fought alongside us on the ship."

"They had to. If they hadn't and something had gone wrong, the ship would have sank. I doubt they would have trusted us with their lives when we barely just met." Mary sighs, glancing towards the gates as we reach the fountain, "We did know there would be problems…if the Lighthouses were lit…"

Ivan lowered himself onto the edge of the fountain, dipping his fingertips in the still water, "But it couldn't stay that way…not after we found out the world was dying. I don't think…that it was just the fear of Alchemy that drove your ancestors to sealing the Elemental Stars." He glances up at me, "We…maybe we should try to find the way to Lemuria."

I sigh, "Maybe you're right, maybe they can tell us more. I don't know how we'll get there, though. If we can find Garcia and Picard…"

"Why can't we?" Gerald taps his foot on the dirt path, small clouds forming with each thud.

"I don't know which way they were headed—and they're probably days ahead of us by now." I sigh, "I'm going to write them a note and hire a messenger pigeon. If I ask them to meet us somewhere, maybe they'll go with us to Lemuria."

"Of at least tell us how to get there. I'll go with you—to the aviary." Ivan stands, brushing the back of his pants off.

Mary smiles, "Well, I'm sure Gerald is hungry, we're going to head back to the Inn for dinner. Try not to stay out too late." She puts her hands on Gerald's back, gently pushing him towards the Inn.

He blinks back at her, "Eh? Why can't we go with them?" His stomach lets out a low rumble and he colors, clearing his throat, "Y-yeah, dinner sounds good." He waves to us.

Ivan laughs softly, "Mary really knows how to handle Gerald."

I chuckle, "It's not that difficult to do. It seems like she wanted us to have some alone time, we shouldn't waste this opportunity." I hold my arm out for him.

He smiles as he slips his arm through, "As long as you make sure to behave yourself."

"When have I ever not behaved myself?"

He laughs again, "You really don't want me to answer that."

I steal glances at his face as we head to the palace's aviary—Lord Babi always made use of the fastest, most accurate messenger birds on the continent, it would be a shame not to make sure of them while we're here—the expressionless face from before is gone, a small smile constantly tugging at the corners of his mouth. A breeze sweeps his hair into his eyes and he starts to tuck it behind his ear. I hold my hand out, blocking his before gathering the unruly locks and brushing them back, smiling. "It's almost long enough to tie back."

"Should I cut it…?" He catches my wrist, holding my hand against his cheek.

"This length suits you…" We stand to the side as a merchant's buggy comes through on the way to deliver goods to the palace. As I slide my hand across his cheek, through his hair and rest it at the nape of his neck, I regret the decision to wear gloves today. He must have sensed my thoughts because his cheeks color. I smile, pulling away, "How about we go through the front door this time? I don't want them to think we manners befitting a common thief."

He blinks, laughing into his hand suddenly, "I left around dawn…the guards wouldn't let me into the palace when I came but I didn't want to take so long that you woke up to find me gone. I found that secret passage by accident…"

"So that's what it was…" I take his hand, leading him up the wide steps to the castle. The guards stand straighter at our approach—their look barely older than me, most likely squires put on guard while the others help put out the fire. I frown, eyeing them. Though their defense is strong, I can see their weaknesses. A common thief couldn't get past them, but a common thief wouldn't be stupid enough to attack the palace guards.

"Ah, Lord Robin…" A smile breaks out across the left guard's face and he looks relieved, more revealing more weaknesses in his defense. Who put them at the front? I suppose no one would be foolish enough to go through the front if they were planning on attacking. The senior guards must be at the back.

I raise an eyebrow as Ivan bites back a giggle, "_Lord_? I'm no lord, but you seem to know me."

He nods quickly, "Of course, all the guards know you—your fight at last year's coliseum was amazing. You gave all the squires hope that we could one day be as strong as you. To have bested all those men—twice your size and with more years of experience…you were amazing."

"That…should you really aspire towards someone like me? I mean…we're the same age. You should look up to your Captain…or someone older. I'm not really…"

He smiles brightly, shaking his head, "Everyone needs someone to look up to—the Captain, I do aspire to be like him when I'm older but you…I can think of that as an attainable goal." His cheeks flush with color as his fellow guard clears his throat, "Ah! You wanted to come in?"

"Yes…we'd like to make use of the aviary, if that's perfectly alright."

"Yes, of course, please come through." He pushes the door open to let us through and Ivan laughs gently as they shut it behind us.

"My, I think I have some competition."

I roll my eyes, "Hush."

The aviary is housed in the tower of the north wing—we hadn't seen it before but it's a well-known "secret" of Lord Babi's. As we reach the door, the sound of feathers rustling and birds cooing reaches us. A small plaque nailed to the door reads: _Watch for escaping birds._

Ivan tilts his head, "If they have a problem with escaping birds…maybe they're not happy." He muses for a moment before opening the door, excitement sparkling in his eyes.

I step in after him and shut the door, my breath taken away. I'd never seen so many birds in one place before—the tower walls kept going for three or four more floors ending in a woven hay ceiling, thin rays of orange sunlight peeking through. Flecks of dust and downy feathers dancing in and out of the beams of light, slowly floating to the ground.

Sawdust and torn bits of parchment cover the floor as well as strewn hay for the birds to make their nests. Pegs and long boards line the walls and a rainbow of colored birds perch on the pegs or fly from board to board. Blue birds, red birds, yellow and black birds—even a bird of emerald and crimson. I had just expected normal messenger pigeons but this…it was almost overwhelming.

Ivan walks to the middle of the floor, tilting his head back and lifting an arm. His hair rustles as he uses his Psynergy to communicate with the birds and a couple flits over, one landing on his finger and the other on his wrist. He bowed his head as he spoke with them silently, only looking up when I approach. The one on his wrist ruffles its feather before flying at me, landing on my shoulder.

He smiles warmly, stroking the one on his fingers, "They say they're treated very well…but they wish more people would use them so they can get out of the aviary more often."

"Who should we use to send a letter to Garcia?"

He hums softly, glancing around before pointing to a large bird nearby, "Him, he's the strongest. If those two have taken the ship out, it'd be best to use a large bird so he doesn't get swept up in the winds." I nod, taking out a pen and parchment, using an empty board to write out a quick note to Garcia. I whistle for the bird and it eyes me with sharp eyes, clawing at the peg it's perched upon before gliding down, landing on my forearm. Its talons dig into the leather of my glove, adding to the number of scratches scattered there.

Ivan reaches out, stroking along its head and down its back, speaking with it. It wasn't so much a verbal communication—he used emotions and images to connect with the beasts, it was the only way they could understand. The bird bows its head to me, extending its leg. Ivan smiles, stroking it again, "He'll take it."

I roll up the parchment, carefully tying it onto the bird's leg. It inspects the note before flapping its wings and taking off. As I watch it fly up to the wide window and off to wherever Garcia and Picard had found themselves, a sharp pain shoots through my stomach, sharp enough to force me to my knees. My vision burns white and I clutch at my stomach, forgetting to breathe.

"Robin!" I barely register his voice as the pain subsides, leaving me with a throbbing pain behind my eyes and a dull pain in my gut. The roof greets me as my vision clears and Ivan leans over me, his hands on either side of my face, worry darkening his eyes. He clutches the side of my face as he tries to pry my hands from my stomach, "What happened?"

"Someone screamed and then you—"

"You heard a scream?"

"Yes, I heard a man cry out and then you went down…" He manages to move my hands away as I relax, loosening my belt and pushing up my tunic, running his fingers down my stomach. "There's nothing here...what happened?"

"It hurt…like I had been stabbed." I lift myself onto my elbows, looking down at my stomach. I had expected there to be blood…or at least a red mark but it was true, there was nothing unfamiliar there.

He shifts, "If you feel up to it, we should see who screamed—maybe you were sensing them, somehow." I fix my tunic, easing to my feet and patting the back of my tunic. He hesitates, "Robin, if…"

"We should go. Honestly, I'm fine, not a scratch on me." He sighs, eyeing me for a moment before looking away. I know it's not the end of this discussion; he'll probably want to inspect me when we get back to the room. I chuckle softly, not that I mind.

The halls are deserted as we step out of the tower, though it isn't that surprising in such a large palace. "Where should we check?"

Ivan turns, shaking his head, "The only person I sense is in the throne room…"

"Then we check there." I draw my sword, running the length of the hall but slowly as we turn. One of the doors is open slightly, barely enough to see into the room. Taking a deep breath, I glance over at Ivan to make sure he's ready before using my sword to push the door the rest of the way.

A man stands over the body of Lord Babi's attendant, bloodied sword in hand, with splotches coloring his white tunic and a streak down the side of his face. The look in his eyes is that of a madman—or a wild animal.

I hear Ivan gasp behind me, "O, Jupiter…"

He laughs—there's something wrong with his voice—as he leans down, grabbing the front of the man's tunic and wiping off the edge of his blade, "What took you?"

"Sean…"

**-TBC-**

Tsk tsk, Sean, what did you do?


	48. Coldblooded

**A/N: **Woo-hoo, we got a Laminator (is it copy-righted?) since I needed to laminate some things for an upcoming lesson plan. Kind of excited (but I get nervous teaching people around my age...even though everyone's super nice).

**to Roksu: **XD that scene was kind of obvious...and his mysterious, disappearing father made it all the more "Hey, that sounds just like..." obvious. Karis probably is his kid...but I find the green hair so offensive lol. Answers are kind of answered in this chapter! But more questions come too! Woo-hoo!

-sighs- So, like, in the middle of this chapter, I got a depressing call from my fiancee and my energetic writer energy just crapped out on me. I have to watch Gackt dancing around on the set of Bunraku to get me through to the end. It's nothing serious, it'll just motivate him to get a job that he really wants. He hated that job anyway (honestly...you don't call someone up all depressed when your mom is in the hospital with pneumonia...I thought she died -shakes fist).

Anyway, read, enjoy and review. **  
**

**Cold-blooded **

He smiled—there was something wrong with it, something wrong with him—and as he started towards us, I felt my boots slide across the floor to stand in front of Ivan. I felt numb, more so than when the Elemental Stars were taken, more so than when we had to fight our parents. He laughed, tilting his head, "You're such a gentleman, Robin. It seems a waste that that chivalry is placed solely on a boy."

"Where I place my loyalty is none of your concern. What have you done, Sean?"

Sean blinks, glancing back at the body with a quizzical, almost innocent expression. "Oh, him…? I thought that would be obvious for you. Maybe your little can fill you in."

"You know what I meant! What _have_ you done!"

It comes out as a growl and he smirks, leaning his sword against his leg to fold his arms across his chest. "Ah, there's that temper I've heard about. You try to act cool and collected…but it's just an act, right?" He chuckled, the sound sending a chill down my spine. Something isn't right about him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He sighs, shrugging his shoulders and picking up his sword again, holding it up to the light and examining the blade. It's a cutlass but not scarred and worn like Ouranos. He tests the edge against his thumbnail before slicing it through the air. "If you're going to continue to play dumb, this isn't going to be any fun for me. I went through the trouble of creating a commotion all so we could have some time alone."

"You didn't need to do this. You already had me alone in the coliseum—unless you didn't want Ouranos to know how demented you are."

He smiles again, "Ah, dear Ouranos…yes, he would be troubled by this but we don't have to worry about him interrupting us again."

"Did you kill him?" Ivan asks behind me, peering around my arm. I start to glance back at him but think better of it, keeping my eyes trained on Sean. I leave him any openings.

"So the kitten finally speaks. I'm sure he must let out the most delightful screams." I grit my teeth and he taps his boot on the ground, "I expected you to attack me after that…"

I shake my head slowly, "You've murdered someone of Tolbi, you'll be taken to the dungeons and dealt with their way."

"It seems Kraden has taught you something of diplomacy. That old man isn't completely helpless. Tell me, what else has that frail man taught you? Does he still misplace his interests in alchemy?"

"That's…"

I feel Ivan's hand on my back. _That's not Sean. _

_What?_

_That isn't Sean…his thoughts are blocked to me—Sean couldn't do that. It doesn't feel like him at all._ The man raises an eyebrow, frowning as he glances between us.

"Now if you two go sharing private thoughts, I might get jealous. You shouldn't be afraid to speak aloud with me…it's not like I'm going to let you leave this room alive." He lifts his sword, resting the dull edge on his shoulder.

I shift, subtly unsettling the stones beneath the man's feet, not enough that he would feel the vibrations but just enough to leave the opening in his defense. "How did you know about Kraden?"

His eyes widen for a moment before wrinkling at the corners with a smile, "Oh, you are a clever boy. I don't think Gerald would give me this much fun—though he certainly would have attacked me by now. Do you always bide your time like this or am I a special case?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

He chuckles, "How else does one learn but through questions?" He took a step forward, frowning darkly as he stepped in a splotch of blood on the floor. "Murder is a messy business. Young ones like you, strong beating hearts…you'll certainly make a mess of things. I wish we could just go about our business…but I know you won't let me out of here without a fight. I'm a busy man so…" He swung his sword, turning his body and raising his sword over his head.

"Are you ready?"

Ivan shifted, loosening his cloak and letting it fall to the floor behind him as he nodded. "You should take off your scarf…" I slip my scarf off, tossing it aside. "Be careful…" He steps out from behind me, stepping over to the side.

"Letting your pet fight? You're not worried?"

"He can take care of himself. You should be more concerned with your own safety." I run forward, stopping short and slapping the stones, sending a shockwave across the floor to the loose stones beneath his feet. He loses his balance and Ivan appears out of the corner of my eye, leaping at the man with his staff raised.

Sean rolls out of the way at the last minute, catching Ivan's boot with the blunt edge of his sword. He tumbles forward, almost landing on top of the body. The man rolls to his feet, sweeping a hand back through his hair and laughing as he bends to pick up his sword. "I underestimated the both of you…you work well together."

"Don't you ever just shut up?"

"I like to keep communication flowing…even in a fight, it makes things more personal, don't you think?" His hair starts to stand on end and I catch a spark flying through the air, traveling down his blade. He cries out, fighting to keep from dropping it. As he clutches the hilt, he glances at Ivan, eyes smoldering, "You bastard…"

Ivan steps back slowly, bracing his staff in front of him. I run forward as Sean turns towards him, catching his sword and twisting until it flies out of his hand, sliding across the floor. I press my sword flat against his throat, "I'd feed you to a manticore if it were up to me…"

He smirks even as he swallows hard, "You have potential, too bad you waste it protecting a doomed world. No matter what you do, or how hard you fight, this world will continue to eat away at itself, one way or another."

"What are you—?"

The doors bang open, "Robin! Be careful—that's not Sean!" Ouranos? I turn, glancing over my shoulder. The man shoves against my chest, throwing me off balance and grabbing my sword, one hand on the blade, the other covering mine. I stumble back over the body and he yanks my sword out of my hand, blood oozing down the blade.

I duck as he swings the blade, obviously not used to the weight of a double-edged sword and I grab a dagger from my boot, lunging at him. Instead of colliding with him, I grab a fold of clothing and my sword hits the ground with a clatter. "Where did he go!"

Ouranos frowned, rubbing the back of his head, "Some woman broke into our room, stole Sean's robes and knocked me out." He paled at the sight of the body, "Shit…did she…"

I stand, tossing the bloody robes at him, "Your friend's in a lot of trouble—I'm sure half the castle just saw him kill the man in charge."

"Robin, we both know that wasn't Sean…" Ivan picks up my sword, starting to clean off the blood but pausing. "Maybe…maybe we can use this to find that person."

"The blood? How?"

He shakes his head, "There's all kinds of Psynergy out there, right? So why can't we find someone who can find people using their essence?"

"It would have to be…"

"A Jupiter Energist—my sister."

Ouranos cleared his throat, "Um, what's going on?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about. Go find the guards…we need to clear up…"

**-TBC-**

This is one of those "go back and do it again" chapters. Bleh.


	49. Stone

**A/N: **It's 80 degrees. In October. There's something wrong with this State.

**to Roksu:** Mm she's a mystery woman for the time being -nodnod- I thought that too...but I wouldn't really say green hair is a dominant trait. But maybe Camelot didn't take genealogy. I did see character designs for Mary, Ivan, Sheba, Jasmine, and Picard when they're older. It looks like the same art style from the game...but Sheba looks kinda...butch (I knew she was a lesbian!). But Ivan...omg -glittery eyes- he's exactly as I imagined, with goggles too.

So much work to do.

Read, enjoy and review!**  
**

**Stone**

After ordering one of the guards to keep an eye on the body and Ouranos and another to go to Sean's room to bring him to the throne room, I take my sword from Ivan, careful not to disturb the blood and returning to the Inn. Ivan sticks close as the crowd shies away, some whispering to each other or running into their homes. "Maybe we should have sent for Mary and Gerald instead."

I shake my head, "I don't want to talk around Sean and Ouranos. I don't trust them anymore—they've kept too many secrets."

He shifts, stepping closer to hide the sword in between us, "It's not that I disagree with you but there must be a reason that woman chose to use Sean's image to fool us."

"Because she thought we trusted him—and I guess we did."

He catches my arm, forcing me to pause, pointedly ignoring the frightened stares of the passersby. "Robin…I know you haven't seen eye to eye with Sean since we arrived…but he's not the enemy. He was tied up while we were fighting him…"

"Or so Ouranos says."

He sighs, "You trust me, don't you?"

"You shouldn't even have to ask—"

"And I trust Sean. Until he does something to really hurt us…I think he deserves our trust. If we start turning our backs on other warriors, we won't have many allies left. I don't want Weyard to turn into that sort of place." He shifts, moving out of the way of a troupe of guards returning to the castle and lowers his voice, "I wanted Weyard to become a safe place again—a place where people could travel without carrying a sword. I know that's naïve…but it is what I wish for."

I lean back against a building, pressing my hand against my forehead and sighing, "You're not the only one who wants that."

"Sean and Ouranos what that too and since we all want the best for Weyard and its people, I believe we can work together. We don't have to do this alone; we weren't alone when we started. We don't have to be alone now." He smiles slowly, "We can always best them in a fight."

I laugh softly, "Yeah, I suppose we can."

Mary and Gerald were relaxing in the Lobby when we returned. Ivan heads up the stairs as I catch Mary's eye, nodding to her before following him to our room. I lean my sword against a chair, careful not to let the blood touch anything. Ivan steps out from the washroom, crossing over to me and reaching up, "You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

I force a laugh, the sound tasting bitter in my mouth. I brush his bangs from his forehead, "That fake Sean tripped you up. Are you okay?"

"Yes…" He closes his eyes as I touch his cheek, pressing into my hand.

The door opens and Mary rushes in, "Are you two okay?" Ivan jumps, taking a half-step back and bowing his head to hide the blush. She colors faintly but smiles, tilting her head, "You needed me?"

I turn away, taking up my sword and holding it out to her, "This blood…I need it kept safe so we can bring it to Master Hama."

She looks taken aback for a moment, eyeing the blood. Gerald comes stomping into the room behind her, "Whoa! Did you get into a fight?"

Mary laughs softly, "Oh, Gerald…" She shakes her head, reaching into her pouch and taking out a vial and a small silver rod. One end is flattered and splayed, like the tip of a knife without the dangerous edge. I hold the sword steady as she scrapes the blood into the bottle. She tries to get all of it in, capping the bottle with a cork, "Will this be enough?"

"It should…" Ivan shakes his head slowly, glancing at Gerald as he drops into one of the chairs and stretches out his legs. He sighs, looking back to us, "If I can sense what is in the heart of a person…maybe my sister will be able to use the blood to find that person."

"So what happened?" Gerald taps his foot on the ground.

I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck, "Lord Babi's right hand man was killed—murdered—by someone impersonating Sean."

Mary pressing a hand to her mouth, "Murdered? When did this happen?"

"Today…while we were in the palace. We heard a scream from the throne room…" Ivan bows his head, "By the time we got there, it was too late to save him."

"It was a woman, using Sean's form to fool us." I wipe what blood was left on my sword before sheathing it, "Maybe she was an Energist…she was able to disappear after."

Mary's eyes widen, "Like Alex…" She frowns at the vial, "I don't know where he went after we saw him in the Mars Lighthouse. Maybe he knew this woman—learned from her."

Gerald slammed his fist against the nightstand, cursing softly, "After all this time, we still don't know anything. We keep getting stronger but these freaks just keep popping up to stand in our way. Now they're killing innocent people."

I shift, "I know you two were planning on heading back to Imil after we reached Lalivero…but I'd like you to consider continuing on to Contigo with us. I have a feeling we can use all the help we can get." I sigh, "I already sent word to Garcia and Picard—hopefully we can meet up with them."

Gerald grins suddenly, throwing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me down, ruffling my hair, "Hey, we grew up together, do you think it's that easy to get rid of me?"

I chuckle, "Of course not…I've been trying to do that for years."

"You're hilarious, Robin." He rolls his eyes, "So what's the plan?"

"For now, we go to Lalivero and get a ship. I'd like to leave tomorrow morning, if that's possible."

Mary nods, "We'll start packing." She starts to hand me the vial but I hold up my hand.

"I'd like for you to hold onto it for now. I know you'll keep it safe." She nods, putting the vial back into her pouch and taking Gerald's arm, pulling him back to their room.

Ivan sighs, sinking onto the bed and kicking off his boots after I lock the door. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

I turn slowly, slipping off my boots and sword belt, tossing it over into the chair. I cross the room and he tilts his head back as I lean over him, "I'm sure I can do something about that."

"Oh?"

XoXoXoX

"Is it okay to leave like this?" Ivan hesitates at the front gates, looking towards the palace. "They just got over grieving for Lord Babi and now this…"

"There isn't anything we can do for them here. If Master Hama can help us find that woman, maybe we can bring her back and let them deal with her however they want." I clasp the nape of his neck, rubbing my thumb against the stray strands clinging to his skin, "But we have to go."

Mary and Gerald appear through the crowd, the Fire Energist clutching a bag of supplies under his arm. "We've got enough to get us through the desert and to Lalivero."

I turn, watching the circus troupe as they try to salvage what survived the fire. I frown slightly, "I never sent a letter to Kraden about that woman—Sacher. Do you think we can trust her?"

"I don't think she'll be causing any trouble, she has to take care of her people." Ivan glances up at me, "Though, I'm sure they'll be heading to Lalivero next. We might see them again."

**-TBC-**


	50. Bar

**A/N: **Ugh...trying to write with the flu is awesome. All day and this is all I came up with. My muse started to wake up at the end.

**to whirlingwind: **Eep. I'll go back and fix them. I am probably thinking of the Jupiter Lighthouse. I think it's time to go back and play the games again. Haha, I saw them on the wiki but I think it's the same thing.

**to Roksu: **Well, I do want to include DD stuff...but up until 10 years before, there's a lot to play with. Because ten years prior is when the first vortex appeared (if I remember correctly).

Sorry for the crap that is this chapter. Next week will be better -crosses fingers-

**Bar**

We reach Lalivero as the sun is setting; the sky dyed a pale crimson, the same color reflecting off the ocean. Gerald and Mary pause at the square, "We're going to head over to the bar for some drinks. Do you mind reserving our room?"

"We'll meet up with you later." Ivan smiles, turning toward the Inn but pausing, "Ah…look at this." He hurries over to a billboard, frowning at the colorful poster.

"So Cirque de Lune is making its way down here as well. I'd rather avoid a reunion with that Sacher woman…let's try to make this visit a short one."

"Should we see Faran? I don't know if Sheba has written him lately…"

I raise an eyebrow, "Did they have an argument? I expected her to return to Lalivero when we were finished."

He shakes his head, "That girl…I think Jasmine is trying to ruin her. Honestly, all she cares about now is collecting palace gossip from the maids and servants." His cheeks color, "But she does seem less reserved than when we first met her—so I suppose that woman is a good influence in some ways."

I chuckle softly, "Well, we should speak with Faran…we need to get a boat. Garcia took Picard's…and we left Babi's in Prox."

He smiles, "Probably a mistake now…"

"It would have taken too long to sail back to Lalivero…but I suppose that's a poor excuse for leaving the ship back there." I sigh, slipping my arm around his back and leading him away from the board, "If it's not too late by the time we get our rooms, we can meet with Faran."

He smiles again, pulling away, "I'll race you."

"Oh? If I win?"

He laughs, "What makes you think you'll win?" He smiles softly, turning and taking off. The streets were relatively clear—most of the villagers standing around the fountain and speaking to each other softly—so he's able to run without worrying about knocking people over. He turns, waving to me, "Are you giving up?"

I chuckle, running after him. He fumbles opening the door but throws it open, startling an elderly couple and apologizing quickly, bowing to them repeatedly. I try not to laugh, bowing my head as they grumble and slip past. He sighs as he straightens, "I knew that was a bad idea…"

"Did you have fun?" He blushes a little, nodding. "Then it wasn't a bad idea." I smile, heading over to the front desk and paying for the night, handing one to Ivan. "I'll go put our things away and then we can meet with Faran."

"Ah, let's stop by the bar first and give Mary and Gerald their key."

"I'll meet you there. Be careful."

He smiles, "I'm not the one that always gets into trouble." I watch him until the door closes before hurrying up the stairs, dropping our packs and my sword belt on the bed before locking up again.

The bar was crowded, the sailors stuck to their own corner at the far side of the room surrounded by a cloud of thick smoke, the awkward melody of chairs falling over and mugs banging on the tables. Ivan and the others are camped out near the bartender, Gerald already flushed and throwing an arm around Ivan. Mary catches my eye, smiling apologetically as I cross the room.

Gerald turns, grinning and throwing his arm around me, "Robin, you're here! You've got to try this drink! They said all the sailors love it, it's supposed to help with seasickness!" He pushes a large mug of blue liquid towards me, the smell of alcohol almost overwhelming.

I cough, pushing it away, "No, and it smells like you've had more than your fill. Let's get him out of here before he starts a fight with one of those sailors." I grasp his belt, half-dragging, half-carrying him outside, hoping the night air would clear his senses.

Mary sweeps her bangs from her face, "Ivan said you were going to see Faran…I'll make sure Gerald gets to bed." She sighs, "I thought I was keeping an eye on him but he must have snuck another drink when Ivan came in."

"It's okay—I doubt he'll get into too much trouble now. Will you be able to get him to the Inn by yourself?"

She smiles, "Of course. Who can handle Gerald better than I can?" She waves, slipping an arm around Gerald's waist and heading towards the Inn.

"Ah, pretty lady, where are we going?" Mary laughs softly, the wind swallowing up her answer.

Ivan chuckles, shaking his head, "I wonder how you'd act intoxicated."

I groan, "I don't think I want to find out."

**-TBC-**


	51. Delay

**to Roksu: **Mm assuming Camelot is true to the era, someone Robin's age would have...but he's been pretty busy.

Ah, busy busy. A week left in one of my classes so I need to finish up a big lesson plan. And I watched UN-GO...there are some big plot holes in it. Like, how did Rie know the lights went out or that Kanda and Ono were near the stage? She couldn't hold her liquor and was recovering in the bathroom while the murder took place. I want to like it, but it's like everyone and their grandmother is trying to be a detective. And the whole thing with Inga. And the art style. What happened, Yun Kouga? What happened?

Anyway, read, enjoy and review!**  
**

**Delay**

Candles were still burning in Faran's home by the time we approached. I knock lightly on the door and a shadow passes before the window, a lock turning at the door and it opens just a crack, Faran appearing there. It takes a moment for his face to relax and he sighs, opening the door more, "Robin, Ivan…I didn't know you were coming through this way." He peers over my shoulder, past Ivan, "Sheba isn't with you, is she?"

"Ah, no, I'm sorry, Faran. She stayed back in Kerry. Should we have brought her with us?" Faran steps back and I let Ivan through first, loosening my scarf as Faran shuts the door behind us.

The aging man lets out a sigh and shakes his head, walking back to his study and sinking into the large armchair near the window. He let out another sigh as he tilts his head back, staring up at the ceiling, "No…I'm sure my daughter has a lot to think about. I know it isn't your duty, but how did she look when you left?"

Ivan shifts, hesitating for a moment before smiling faintly, "She's fine, Faran. I'm sure she's studying with Kraden right now, you don't have to worry. If you want to see her, you should tell her. Maybe that's what she's waiting for."

The man laughs softly, shaking his head and smiling finally, "Here you've come all the way to Lalivero and I'm asking for your favor…my manners are atrocious."

"You don't have to explain anything to us, Faran."

He stood, clapping his hands and a maid appeared at the entryway, "Bring some drinks for our guests." The woman smiles warmly at us, nodding and bowing out of the room. "Please, sit. I want to hear all about your adventures since you last left us."

Ivan reluctantly sits on the couch across Faran and I take the seat next to him, sinking into the plush cushions. This certainly wasn't a place for serious meetings. Ivan sits up straight with his hands resting in his lap, "You haven't heard what's happened?"

The man shifts, "I did hear of other Lighthouses being lit…as well as Haidia Village being destroyed." He bows his head, "I am sorry for the loss of your home, Robin."

I wave my hand, "No one was hurt…besides, Lord Hammet has graciously welcomed the villagers and we've since rebuilt our homes. Everyone is moving forward. Sheba is living with the family of the girl that she traveled with. She's being taken good care of." Ivan scoffed, coloring and clearing his throat quickly, smiling at Faran. I smile, brushing my fingertips over the back of his hand as I lean forward. "Right now, we're trying to get to Contigo—we need the help of someone living there."

Faran smiles warmly, "If there's anything I can do to be of assistance, please don't hesitate to ask. You've done so much for Sheba…for all of Weyard, it's only fair if we do all we can to return the favor."

"I wouldn't want to take advantage of your kindness, Faran. We didn't bring Sheba home safely…just partway." I shake my head, "There is one warrior they can spare in Kerry that could escort her, if you want her to return home."

He waves his hand, "You words are kind to this old heart but you don't have to worry about me. If I am lonely enough, I will ask Sheba to come home and send some men to retrieve her. Now, for this service I can do for you? You say you must go to Contigo? How can I assist you?"

"Actually, we were hoping to borrow a ship." Ivan pushes back his bangs. There was a slight tremor there but he hid it well enough as he dropped his hand again.

Faran blinks, the smile fading, "What of Babi's ship?"

"It was taken while we were last in Contigo…and we used another ship to reach Prox. Regrettably, we were left with no choice but to leave the ship in the North when we returned to Haidia Village." I shift, "However, if we're able to reach Prox once more, I'm sure we would be able to find a way to return Lord Babi's ship to your care."

The maid returns with a tray of drinks, smiling sweetly and serving Ivan and me first before turning and setting a glass on the table next to Faran. She waits patiently for Faran to dismiss her, bowing and stepping out of the room once more. "I would like to help you out…unfortunately; the only ship in the dock has been reserved by a traveling circus group."

I straighten, "A circus group? That Cirque du Lune?"

He smiles again, "The very one. I didn't think you would have heard of them. I received a letter the other day—they've had a bit of trouble in Tolbi so they won't be performing while they're here. Lady Sacher promised to come through again once with the troupe to perform. She reserved the ship months ago…I wish there was something I could do." He rubs at his chin, "It isn't my place, but Lady Sacher seems reasonable. Maybe she'll let you travel with them."

"Perhaps…" Ivan glances up at me, nodding slightly.

"We've taken up more than enough of your time, Faran." I stand, extending my hand to Ivan. He takes it as Faran stands and the man glances between us.

"I'm glad your relationship has survived all the hardships you have faced."

Ivan blushes, starting to pull away but I tighten my grip on his hand, "I think we survived those hardships because of our relationship. Thank you for your time, Faran. Have a good night."

He sees us to the door, "Will you be staying in Lalivero then?"

"Yes, until we are able to speak with Lady Sacher…and for as long as we are welcome."

Faran chuckles and clasps, "You are always welcomed in this town. Do have a good night." The door clicks gently behind us and Ivan sighs, stretching.

He lowers his arms slowly, looking up at the billions of stars winking overhead, the light reflecting in his dark eyes. "It looks like the stars cover every inch of the sky here."

"There are too many lights in Tolbi now; we can't see the stars like we can here." I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck, "It looks like we're stuck. Either we rely on that Sacher woman or…hope Garcia and Picard can pull themselves away from whatever mischief they've stumbled across and come back for us."

He laughs softly, "Or Garcia could meet us…while we sail with the troupe. I'm curious about those twin Energists we met."

"Water Energists…they aren't rare enough for you to take an interest in them."

"There's something about them. Maybe because they weren't raised by Energists…I guess I feel a sort of kinship with them." He colors a little, shaking his head and starting to pick up the pace.

A group of children dance around the fountain as a bard plucks a tune on his lute and I grasp Ivan's hand as we reach them, pulling him into a quick dance that matched the bard's song. He blushes more, his hand clutching at my arm as he falls into step with me, a smile soon replacing his confusion.

He laughs as I spin him, crashing against me lightly as I pull him back, "Sometimes you're a little too spontaneous."

"Ah, is this one of those moments?" I smile, enjoying the feel of his hands on my arms as he pulls away, lacing his fingers with my own. I bring his hand to my lips, "You don't have to forget where you came from…but don't forget that you're not alone."

"I know, I haven't felt alone since I met you."

**-TBC- **

I smell chai tea.


	52. Fluere

**to Roksu: **Haha, I'm sure Garcia and Picard are causing interactions such as; "Mommy, what are those two men doing?" "Why they're-oh! Look away!" I...adore detective/mystery shows/anime/books. I like to solve the case along with them and punch holes in their theories. So I was pretty annoyed with how they handled...well, on a detective base, both episodes I've seen. There really wasn't any deducing going on...but female!Inga was barely in the second episode so it was pretty win in my book. But...the only mystery anime that's been able to stump me is Tantei Gakuen Q, so UN-GO will have to try some serious mind-fuckery to throw me off and stop with this cliche junk. I -am- looking forward to the 45 minute special to see if my theories about female!Inga are correct, though. XD I hope I didn't ruin it for you. I've very touchy when it comes to my detectives.

Short chapter. Busy day. Many doctors were seen.

Read, review and enjoy. And _fluere_ means "to flow"

**Fluere**

The troupe arrives in Lalivero a day after we do. From the commotion they make before even passing through the town gates, it doesn't seem they take any store in stealth. The sound of children laughing drifts through the window along with the pulsating beat of the troupe's drums. I slip my tunic on as I stand near the window, glancing out after its over my head. "They certainly draw a crowd…" Ivan muses as he shuts his book, setting it on the nightstand. He smiles, "Are you ready to speak with _that woman_?" There's a teasing note in his voice that brings a smile to my lips.

"Yes, I am ready to speak with that woman." I bring my arm across my chest, taking a moment to stretch my shoulder, "If she does accept, I doubt her kindness will come without any strings attached." I stretch my other shoulder as he frowns.

"I'm not sure it can be called kindness if there are conditions." He sighs, standing and smoothing out his tunic. "Mary and Gerald left already—they wanted to look at what's left of Babi's Lighthouse. They want to meet us for dinner in the kitchens, though."

I nod, grabbing my belt from the chair and securing it around my waist. "I don't think our meeting with the Lady Sacher is going to take long. We can probably meet them there."

He shifts, hesitating to follow me to the door, "Actually, I was hoping we could visit the Venus Lighthouse."

"You really want to go back there? I doubt it's going to be any safer than it was before."

He smiles, reaching around me to turn the doorknob, leaning against me slightly, "Haven't we already proven that if we work together, nothing's too dangerous for us?"

I chuckle, "Yeah, I guess we have." I take his hand, turning around and stepping through the door, shutting it behind me.

The troupe is stopped around the fountain, a tall man juggling in front of a group of little girls, a woman leading a large beast around on a leash, and the twins balancing on colorful orbs. Sacher stands off to the side with Faran, their voices drowned out by the merriment. Ivan tightens his grip on my hand as I pick through the crowd towards them.

Faran notices us first, smiling quickly and waving us over, "These are the young gentlemen I was telling you about, Sacher."

She turns slowly and blinks, smiling and folding her arms across her chest, "I see we meet again, pretty boys. Faran was just telling me that you're looking for help crossing the ocean, is this true?"

I frown, the tone of her voice hanging like a sour note in the air. Could I really stand days trapped on a ship with her? Ivan steps forward, holding my hand and making sure it's obvious to Sacher. "Yes, my sister lives on another continent and it has been months since I've seen her last and…" His cheeks color and he glances up at me, "Well, I need to tell her something important and I'd rather do so in person. A letter wouldn't be the proper way."

"There is room on the ship…but of course, you would have to pull your own weight." She smiles, "That pretty woman you travel with, she's a Water Energist, correct?"

I rest my hand on the hilt of my sword, more out of habit than to intimidate. "Why would that make a difference?"

"Milieu and Feuille are getting older and I'm worried about their ability to control their Psynergy. If your friend could teach them while we sail to your destination…and assist with some chores around the ship…I think that would be payment enough."

I sigh, "That's not for me to say. If Mary wants to teach them…that's up to her."

Sacher smiles, "Well, why don't you take the twins with you to meet her?"

"We're not babysitters—"

She whistles and the twins slide off their orb, running over. "These two gentlemen are going to take you to their Water Energist friend." She smiles, "She's the one that you've heard so much about."

The boy's—Feuille?—eyes light up and he turns to us quickly, "You really traveled with Mary all over the world?"

Ivan blinks, "We did…"

The girl blushes, "C-could we go with you to meet her?"

I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck, "Alright, you can come with us…"

**-TBC- **


	53. Gemini

**to Roksu**: Haha, of course not. They weren't given much choice in the game XD

Ah, if you haven't gotten to watch Bunraku yet, you really should. Gackt plays a samurai named Yoshi...ah, he's so good in it. His English has gotten better. An action movie, with giggles, pretty men, sushi, Woody Harrelson, and no one has sex! But mostly...Gackt! It makes me mad I couldn't see it in the theatre...my fiancee said it was because "Americans wouldn't appreciate it because there's too much culture" along those lines...sadly, I'd have to agree. People would probably bitch and moan about the scenery being made of paper...It's called Bunraku...of course everything's made of paper.

Read, enjoy and review.

**Gemini**

The twins were silent as we led the way down the dirt path through the forest to what was left of Babi's Lighthouse. I glance back at them as we round a bend in the path to see the boy stumble but his sister holds onto his hand tightly, keeping him from falling. I smile faintly, turning away before they can catch me watching, starting a little at the look on Ivan's face. I color, rubbing the back of my neck, "What are you looking so pleased about?"

"You're looking out for them."

I sigh, pausing to adjust my gloves as the twins struggle to keep up, "They're young...and it doesn't seem like Weyard is any safer than when we set out. We have the power to protect people…but we can't always show up when there's trouble, the least we can do is teach those with abilities to protect themselves…and the people around them."

"The least we can do is teach them not to abuse their abilities…" He glances back at the twins, his eyes softening, "They've been mistreated and their hearts are scarred…but they're young, they'll heal with a gentle hand. Mary would be good for them."

"Knowing her, she'll say yes…I don't like the idea of owing that woman. Hopefully this kindness of hers ends with this favor."

The trees fade back as the path widens, the steps to Babi's lighthouse covered in rubble and shrubs as the nature slowly reclaimed the spot. Gerald lifted up the corner of a slab, jumping back as a rodent squeaked and skittered off into the bushes. He cursed, stomping his foot and shaking his fist at the bushes. Milieu gasps, hiding behind me while her brother tries to put on a brave face, squaring his shoulders though his arms shook.

Gerald finally takes notice of us, dusting off his hands and going down the steps two at a time, "What's with the kids?"

"This is Feuille and Milieu…" Ivan says, "From _Cirque du Lune_. They wanted to meet Mary."

He blinks, folding his arms across his chest and looking the kids over, furrowing his brow. The twins shrink under his gaze but his face breaks out into a wide grin, "You're the kids that did those crazy stunts in the air. That was amazing!"

Feuille colors, smiling softly, "W-we've been practicing since we joined up with the Madame."

"The Madame?"

"Um…the ringer leader, Lady Sacher…everyone in the troupe calls her Madame. She's been like a mother to us…but she said calling her mother would make her feel old." Feuille glances at his sister and she nods slowly, watching Gerald with a wary eye, holding onto the edge of my tunic.

Gerald jabs his thumb over his shoulder, "Mary's poking around inside. I was just about to head in after her…"

"When that mouse startled you?" Ivan teases, a playful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"It wasn't a mouse! It was…a lot bigger than a mouse, whatever it was." He huffs, turning on his heel and stomping up the steps. I start to follow him but a tug on my tunic gives me pause. Milieu keeps her eyes on the ground, clutching at the edge of my tunic tight enough to leave her knuckles white.

Shifting, I touch her hand lightly, coaxing her to release the fabric as I kneel. "You don't have to worry about Gerald, he's not going to hurt you…he just has a loud mouth."

Ivan laughs softly, "You can think of him as a gentle giant…as long as you're not underfoot, he's harmless." Milieu finally smiles, nodding slowly and turning to take her brother's hand. I stand, picking a path through the rubble and catching Ivan's arm when he stumbles on a loose rock.

"Thank you…" He slips past, managing to reach the entrance without any more mishaps. The twins hurry after him and I bring up the rear, glancing over my shoulder before I slip inside.

We catch up with Mary in the shadow of a statue, holding onto a strange plant with a slender knife in her other hand. I blink, walking over and kneeling next to her, "What is it?"

She smiles, "This is an herb that only grows in this part of the continent…if mixed with the right ingredients, making a very potent potion to ward off the effects of seasickness. It's a temperamental plant, it only grows in the most specific conditions. I was hoping to find some here." She used the knife to cut the plant, catching the clippings in her pouch and standing. She tucks the knife away in her belt, blinking when she notices the twins. "You're from the circus…I didn't know it was coming to Lalivero. Were you able to salvage your tent?"

Feuille blushes, opening his mouth to speak but a soft squeak comes out instead and he bows his head. His sister smiles quickly, "Most of it…but we still need to make repairs before we can perform properly again. The Madame promised to come back to Lalivero once we were finish touring the other continents."

I stand, helping Mary to her feet and she smiles gently, brushing back her hair. "I'm glad to hear that. These ruins are still rather dangerous…what are you two doing here?"

"We know you're a Water Energist…and we were hoping you could teach us while we travel together." Mary blinks, tilting her head and glancing between Ivan and me. I shake my head and she smiles again.

"So we'll be traveling companions…well then, while we're together, I'll teach you as much as you can." She ties her pouch to her belt, smoothing the wrinkles from her skirt, "My father taught my cousin and me when we were young."

"Who's your cousin?"

Gerald grumbles a little, shifting uncomfortably and glancing away. Mary smiles faintly, glancing away, "Oh…just a drifter…after learning what he could from my father, he decided to leave…he felt he could learn more from the world than he could in Imil. I suppose he was right in the end…he learned Psynergy I still can't use." The twins glance at each other, a look of amazement in their eyes.

"He probably stole it." Gerald finally manages, waving a hand absently.

Mary sighs, "We don't know that for sure, Gerald…" His stomach grumbles suddenly and she laughs softly, shaking her head, "That must mean it's lunch time. Why don't we head back to town and have lunch together?"

The twins smile from ear to ear, nodding quickly.

**-TBC-**


	54. Mend

******A/N**: Awesome Facebook in its amazing wisdom and wonders of connecting people...connected me with a virus...that took all of three days to remove and is still a pain in my poor laptop's side. So, last week's chapter...is today's chapter. Maybe I'll be able to crank out another chapter tomorrow to get back on track. I'll also be...so happy when this twilight phase is over.

**to Roksu: **That'd be hilarious "Would you like to accept these long distance charges?" "No." "...Okay. Would you like to accept these long distance charges?" "I...I just said no. What's wrong with you?" "Nothing. Now, would you like to-" "Aaaaaah!" Heehee, I like the twins for some reason, I thought they needed a little back story.

A Gerald and Robin chapter! They needed some bonding time.

Read, enjoy and review!

**Mend**

With our side of the deal assured, Sacher agreed to leave as soon as the ship was checked and stocked with enough rations to get us to the next continent, with rough weather taken into consideration.

I make my way down to the training grounds around noon—Ivan's helping Mary with the twins and Venus only knows where Gerald is. The most I can hope for is he hasn't managed to lodge his head in some strange hole.

The training grounds sit on the outskirts of town, tucked away in a secluded alcove positioned between the mountain range and an inlet. Worn wooden dummies line the shore, chunks carved out by the sharp, curved swords Faran's men wield. Wooden practice swords lay forgotten in the shade of the cliff, some of them broken, others still in relatively unused condition.

I face one of the manikins, unsheathing my sword. I spin it once, letting the hilt slide across the back of my gloved hand before catching it again, lunching. There's the hollow sound of wood being struck as the blade nicks the spot between the ribs. The lifeless doll doesn't make much of a sparring partner but it's better than getting rusty.

The Sun shifts lazily overhead, the manikin's shadow stretching inwards towards the cliff face. I stop to catch my breath, sweat collecting on my forehead and soaking my bangs. I push them back, resting my sword in the sand.

"I thought you'd be out here." Gerald grins, his sword resting flat on his shoulder, "Need a sparring partner?"

I smile, taking off my scarf and tossing it onto the arm of the manikin, "If you think you can keep up with me."

"Who do you think taught you everything you know?"

"Certainly not you." He grips the hilt of his sword in both hands, holding the blade level with his head as I take mine up again. His stance is good for leaping attacks, striking down and overpowering someone but he tires quickly, making his attacks easy to dodge. Physically, he's stronger, but that's not all there is to fighting.

By the time the Sun kisses the ocean, we've knocked over two manikins, dug out deep grooves in the sand from our boots. Our tunics are soaked with sweat, rips along my sleeves and one across his breeches. He doubled over, dropping his sword and resting his hands on his knees, coughing as he tried to catch his breath.

Someone begins clapping, joined by another person until the small crowd that had gathered along the path leading back to the village was clapping. I glance over, blinking. Some of Faran's guards are there, looking at us with approval. "You boys should think about sticking behind and staying on to protect Lalivero."

The man next to him nudges him, "They saved the world, you can't expect them to be content staying in a place like Lalivero." Gerald grins, rubbing the back of his head, obviously loving the attention and praise.

"You've protected Lalivero well enough without any assistance from us, you don't need our help now." I glance around at their training area, "It looks like we've made a mess of this place. We practiced without asking first…"

"Lord Faran wouldn't mind…he'd be glad to hear you made good use of our training grounds. It's been neglected since Lady Sheba was taken. After seeing the two of you fighting, I think we need to start training again. Though, I'm not sure any amount of training would make us a match for you two."

I sheathe my sword, "If all of you came at us at once, we'd be hard pressed to defeat you." Without having to rely on our Psynergy.

Gerald's stomach lets out a low, deep grumble, startling some people in the crowd. The guards begin to laugh, "You've been training hard, we'll let you go." The crowd fades back until only two people remain—Ivan and Mary.

Gerald's face lights up and he rushes to her, starting to open his arms for a hug but thinking better of it, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "How long have you been watching?"

She smiles, "Not long…we were seeing what Milieu and Feuille have learned so far when some of the villagers began to head over here. They said something about two men sparring on the shore…and since the two of you were missing…"

Gerald's stomach lets out another grumble as she finishes and he throws his arms up, "Ah, I can't take it anymore, I think my stomach's eating itself! We've got to get some food now! Hurry, Mary!" He ran up the path as fast as he could.

"Gerald, wait…!" Mary sighs, "Don't stay out too long, he's likely to eat all the food at the Inn." She gathers the edge of her dress, hurrying after Gerald.

Ivan laughs softly, watching them until they disappear around the bend. A breeze plays through his hair, tangling some of the delicate strands in his eyelashes. He turns as he pulls them away, smiling at me, a hint of shyness lingering there. I retrieve my scarf from the manikin, walking over to him and draping it across his shoulders, "You've cut your tunic…and you're all sweaty. How long were you two out here?"

"I've been here since noon…it was an hour or so before Gerald came to spar with me."

"We'll have to mend it before we leave."

"I didn't bring anything to mend it with…" I inspect the rip as we start up the hill. It's shallow, not even cutting the shirt underneath but I'm sure I'll find a bruise there in the morning. Maybe more than just one.

"Lady Layana insisted I bring a mending kit with me this time…I'll fix it for you." He pauses, glancing up at me, "You look pleased."

"Ah, do I?" He nods and I lace my hands behind my head, leaning back a little. A seagull lets out a cry as it flies over us, heading out towards the ocean. "I guess it's been a while since I've sparred with Gerald. It was nice having a duel where my life or someone else's wasn't at stake."

"Faran's men were impressed…a little jealous too." He laughs gently, "I think it was mostly because we're traveling again and they don't have that luxury."

"They should be happy they have a home to settle down in…and that they have no idea what dangers pray on Weyard." He catches my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. He whispers my name and I feel a gentle tingle where our hands are connected, releasing the breath I'd been holding. "I'm sorry…I just thought we'd have a break from…risking our lives for the sake of Weyard."

"You don't have to apologize to me…I know how you feel without you having to explain…" He leans against me a little and we fall silent as we step into town. He gives my hand a gentle squeeze and I manage to smile.

**-TBC-**


	55. Comfort

**A/N: **Delayed but here it is. Word was messing up...but thankfully, turning off wi-fi seemed to help... -pets laptop- poor thing.

I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving and a safe Black Friday (you couldn't pay me to drag my butt out on that day).

Read, enjoy and review! (Kind of a meh chapter...)

**Comfort**

"So…this is the ship?" Gerald said incredulously as we stood on the docks with Faran and Sacher. The ship was large, twice the size of the Lemurian Ship, made from an unfamiliar dark wood with fastenings of a deep bronze color. The figurehead—which looked as if it was carved from polished marble—was in the shape of a siren, reaching her arms out before her, mouth open in silent song. The mast towered high overhead, trying to rival the height of the lighthouse. None of that was more impressive than the sails. They were large and brightly colored—the same color as the large tent the troupe performed in.

Sacher beams proudly at the ship as Milieu clambered up the ropes to the bird's nest, calling out orders to her brother on deck. "Yes, with enough room for everyone, a large deck to practice routines, and even a kitchen."

"It seems…a bit much." I mutter under my breath as some of the men carry supplies up the gangplank.

Feuille appears at the top, weaving in between the men and taking Mary's hand, smiling brightly, "Your room is across from mine and Milieu's. We've already heard a lot about your travels from Lady Sacher…but we'd really like it if you told us yourself."

Mary laughs gently, her cheeks coloring a little, "Oh, but it's not my story alone. Besides, it all started with Gerald and Robin. If they hadn't followed my cousin to Imil, I don't think I would have left Imil in the first place. At the very least, I wouldn't have gotten past the mountain range." She smiles warmly at Gerald, "I always wouldn't have had as much fun."

The fire Energist clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, "Is this thing fit to sail?"

Faran lets out a laugh, slapping him on the back, hard enough to make him stumble. "Of course, the ships that come out of Lalivero are strong and fast. Granted, they can't hold a candle to the Lemurian ships, but they can weather strong storms and waves." Certainly not enough to make it through the traps around Lemuria unscathed. This was left unsaid, but the hint of darkness in Faran's eyes said more than words that he knew this fact well enough.

He clasps my shoulder suddenly, "I hope your travels fare well, young Robin. It seems we're always laying our fate in the hands of you and your companions."

"It's not only us, Faran…" I bow my head, "Thank you, you have been a great help to us. When we're through, we'll escort Sheba here…at least for a visit. I'm sure she does want to see you."

"Somehow, children force us to see what we're incapable of seeing on our own. I welcome your return with my daughter." The man smiles, "Good luck on your journey."

Mary bows, "Thank you, Lord Faran." She laughs softly as Feuille pulls her up the gangplank, Gerald grumbling a little as he followed them.

Faran turns to Sacher, taking her hand and kissing it gently, "May your travels to the other continents see profitable for you and your troupe, Milady."

She laughs softly, a gentle, courtly laugh that seemed out of place amongst the smell of salty sea air and the cry of sailors. "We'll come back as soon as we can, Faran. I'll thank you and your people properly for this beautiful ship." She follows us up the ramp, the men on the docks helping push the gangplank onto the deck. She calls out orders to get some of the stronger men rowing the ship out to sea, turning and smiling at me, "Why don't you four get settled? Think of this as a little vacation."

"If the ship is attacked?"

She waves her hand, urging us below deck, "We'll worry about that later, we're not even out to sea yet. Honestly, children your age would be more concerned with who they're going to marry." She smiles, "It seems Feuille has already taken your friends to their room. You two will share, I'm sure that isn't a problem. Just go down this corridor, across the common room, and then take a left. It's the door with a leaf engraved on it. Your room is next to Mary and Gerald's." She waves, heading back up the stairs.

"That woman certainly assumes much about us." He was careful to keep his voice low, in case a troupe member was lurking in the halls.

"People have been doing nothing but assuming since we've set out, she's no different from the others…but she did offer us a ride. We shouldn't have to rely on her for long…just until we can meet up with Garcia and Picard." I smile, slipping an arm around his shoulders, "This isn't bad—a private room on a large ship."

He sighs, "I feel like I'm going to get lost." He relaxes slowly as we enter the common room. It's a wide open space with thick glass overhead—people hurry across, carrying ropes and lowering the sail as the ship reaches open waters. "It is impressive…I wonder if the glass will break."

"It seems sturdy enough…but I wouldn't want to be standing under it in the middle of a storm." I turn down the hall, spotting the door with a laurel leaf engraved on the plaque. I test the knob and it twists easily in my hand, the door swinging open. The room inside seems like something that belonged in a comfortable cottage hotel not a ship full of circus folk. The large bed was nailed to the floor; thick plush sheets piled high along with four or five pillows. "They seem to be concerned with comfort…"

Ivan slips off his boots and cape, hanging it over the back of a chair before sinking into the bed. He lets out a contented sigh, spreading his arms out and moving them up and down as if he were making a snow angel. "It's really nice…"

I smile, leaning over him, "Having fun?"

"Yes, you should too. We've been running around so much…I know you're restless, but you need to take some time to relax. We all do." He reaches up, removing my scarf for me and letting it drop onto the bed.

I unbuckle my breastplate and sword belt, flopping onto the bed next to him, exhaling. I run my hands through my hair, "Hopefully we can make it to the next continent without incident…we're not going to be with them for long, we need to make sure those twins can look after each other…and this troupe."

"Getting attached?"

I sigh, "There's just been too many senseless deaths because of Psynergy…I don't want them to have blood on their hands because of it."

**-TBC-**


	56. Rumble

**A/N: **Another late chapter but I finished up my last week of classes...and it's finals next week. The poor laptop is still...being a jerk. But I'm able to open Word while the wi-fi is up. Have people seen Rick Perry's Strong video? What an ass. That's all I'll say, I don't want karma biting me in the butt.

**to Roksu:** Boat rides seem like big parts of the games... lol

Read, enjoy and review.

**Rumble**

I woke to the familiar sound of wood creaking under heavy feet and waves breaking against the haul. Ivan's arm is draped across my bare chest, face pressed against my shoulder. I trace my fingers along his arm and smile faintly as his hand curls against my chest.

The sun coming through the thick glass window is pale—still early morning. I shut my eyes, hoping sleep would take me again but not even Ivan's gentle even breathing can lull be back to sleep. I slip under his arm and walk over to the water basin in the corner. It's heated from embers underneath—a request of Sacher's no doubt.

I wash my face quickly, pulling on a cotton undershirt and tugging on my newly mended tunic. Ivan's still fast asleep, rolling over onto my side of the bed, hugging the pillow. Writing out a quick note, I leave it on the nightstand and step out, shutting the door behind me with a solid click.

The noise in the hall is louder, men's voices mingling with laughter and the sounds of something small being thrown. I follow the voices until I'm in the common room—some of the troupe set up in the center, gathered around a makeshift table, throwing dice and exchanging good-natured cursing. One notices me, grinning and waving me over. "Lord Robin, I hope we didn't wake you. We just switched watch with the boys above, thought we'd get a round of dice in before we hit the sack. Care to join us?"

Another man chuckles, cleaning his teeth with a dull knife. "Him? He looks like an out of place prissy little noble. Why did the Misses let them on the boat?"

"Probably wanted to invite some new meat into her bed."

I stride forward, sitting on one of the barrels they're using for chairs, "How about a friendly game—I haven't come empty handed, of course." I tug my ornate knife from my boot, sticking it into the crate. The man who was cleaning his teeth let out a low, appreciative whistle.

"Now we're talking." He pats the shoulder of the man across from me and takes his place, grinning, "What'll it be, pup? Cards? Dice?" He lets out a laugh, "Arm wrestling? Or how about something you're good at? I hear little nobles are fancy with a sword."

What part of me seems like a noble?

"Cards."

With the scent of a challenge in the air, the troupe standing around the common room begins to gather around the table. The man chuckles, laying a tattered deck of cards between us. "I'll let you do the honors—so you know I'm not a cheat."

"I have no reason to suspect you as one." I take the cards, shuffling them into my right hand before laying them on the middle of the table again. "Unless you give me on." I amend, eyeing him.

He looked like a pirate—weathered skin, callused hands, blackened teeth, and eyes red from the sea air. Not the type of person I'd want to meet in a dark alley. I wave a hand, "I shuffled them, you deal." I haven't played cards since I was little—Garcia insisted his father teach us how to play. I never thought it would come in handy.

The man stuck his dull knife into the crate opposite mine, letting out a snort as he grabbed the deck and dealt the cards, "I'll wipe the smile right off that pretty face of yours."

After a couple of hands, he was the only one without a smile. The troupe gathered around us laughed, one slapping him on the back, "Looks like the little noble is schoolin' you, mate."

I smile faintly, "Do you want to give up?"

"Don't get smug, boy!" He grabs his knife off the crate before upending it, leaping at me. I stumble back, knocking over the barrel and it rolls across the floor as he brandishes the knife at me. The tip catches at the front of my tunic, tearing a hole in the front.

"You're going too far, Reid!" A man shouts over the cheers of the others. I grab the barrel, holding it in front of me as he slashes wildly. He'll tire himself without me doing anything. Instead of waiting for that to happen, I shove the barrel at him, knocking him off balance and sending him to the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sacher. She raises her voice to be heard over the cheering men and they quiet almost instantly. "Restrain him." The man lets out a roar as the troupe piles on top of him. "I am sorry, Robin. They're not used to outsiders traveling with us."

I retrieve my knife from the crate, kneeling to slip it back into my boot. "It's fine, I didn't expect a warm welcome. You could tell me why everyone things I'm a noble."

She laughs softly, "You don't see it? The way you carry yourself—such confidence is normally born from the sons of nobles, wouldn't you agree."

"I can't say I do."

The woman shakes her head, "Anyway, I'm sure they won't give you any more trouble. You handle yourself well, though that's to be expected of the Warriors of Haidia Village." I frown, watching as she disappears down the hall.

The man called Reid stands, shrugging off the people still trying to restrain him, "Lemme go." He grunts, brushing himself off and rolling his shoulders, stalking over to me. "You're not bad, kid—Robin." He extends a hand and I clasp it after a moment.

"Thanks, I guess." He turns, shouting at the men to clean up the mess before heading off. I turn to find Ivan standing behind me, leaning against one of the support columns, a bemused expression on his face. "Have you been here long?"

"I came in while you were playing." He examines my tunic for a moment, shaking his head, "You're fixing it this time."

I chuckle softly, "I'm sorry."

He sighs as he starts for the room, glancing back at me, "Take it off and I'll fix it. I don't want it to get in the way." I slip it over my head, folding it and handing it to him. "What are you doing up so early?"

"It's been a couple of months since we slept on a ship…I guess I'm not used to the noise." He opens the door, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking out the mending kit, setting to work on the tear. "You don't have to do that now."

I touch his hand and he smiles up at me. "We could be attacked. Even if it'll be under your breastplate, I'd still feel better if there weren't any holes in your clothes."

I sigh, sitting on the bed next to him, "You slept well."

"Mm, I did, but I don't get seasick like Gerald. I hope he's faring well. The last thing we need is a grumpy Gerald. When do you suppose we'll make landfall?"

I shrug, "With our gracious host as the captain, I can't say for sure. Hopefully Garcia will be waiting for us at the next port."

**-TBC-**

If I'm feeling festive, maybe there will be a Christmas ficlet.


	57. Coldsweat

**A/N: **Well, finally, my laptop bit the big one. It still runs but it refuses to open any programs. So, I broke down and reformatted my computer. I like having a big screen but the prefered resolution is 1440x900 which...Windows doesn't seem to think exists. What does this late release mean? I won't be doing a Christmas story this year-unless my muses decide to have some blessed orgy in my brain tomorrow. I did have an idea that I liked...that I could tie into a New Years story.

In case I don't get that Christmas story out...Happy Christmas~ Have a Blessed Yule~ We're not getting a white Christmas...it's in the 40s.

**Cold -sweat **

The sharp edge of a knife glinted blue in the pale moonlight as she raised it, sliding the blunt edge down the middle of my bare chest, stopping above my navel. It lifted, flashing as it was thrown and spun in the air, the holder catching it so that the tip pointed down.

My heart stopped as it bit into my skin, following the same path as the blunt edge. The scent of fresh blood is thick on the air, the pain and sudden rush of adrenaline making me dizzy. I try to move, the clink of heavy metal links sounding, giving only enough to allow me to lift my arms a foot above the table. Lips stained crimson with my blood twist into a smile, "It's no use…you should just sit back and enjoy this—"

"—Robin." I open my eyes, clutching at the sheets and gasping. My heart beats fast, a sickening feeling coursing through my veins.

Scared. The only time I'd felt this scared for my own life was…the night of the storm.

Gentle hands sweep across my face, brushing sweat soaked bangs from my face and cupping my cheeks. Ivan. I take a deep breath, shutting my eyes and letting him soothe the worry away. "You were moaning in your sleep…" He whispers at length, "You're sweating. Was it a nightmare?"

"You could say that. It just felt so real."

"What was it?"

I sigh, pressing the heels of my hands into my eyes. "I was chained to a table…in a dungeon, I guess…but there was moonlight on me…" I furrow my brow as I let my arms fall to the bed, "It was that woman…the one who killed Babi's man. She…" I rub at my chest absently. It had felt real, the pain dulled by adrenaline but real all the same.

He doesn't say anything for a long time, the usual sounds of the ship keeping us from drowning in silence. Finally, he reaches for the strings at the collar of my shirt, "Your shirt is soaked…you should change." I catch his hand, entwining my fingers with him and twisting slightly, bringing the back of his hand to rest against my chest. I shift, pulling him over me until he's lying on the bed, blonde hair scattered across the pillow, his legs still across my hip. He blinks up at me, puzzled. "W-we're docking soon."

"Don't worry." I press my lips to his forehead, the feel of his hair under my lips silky and soft even with the harsh salty air. It coaxes a soft sound from his throat, his hand going lax against my chest. He turns it within my grasp, resting his palm flat, feeling for my heartbeat.

His fingers twitch against my chest, "She wouldn't be able to catch you…least of all tie you up. Even if she did, I'd—we'd come get you. I wouldn't stop…until I tracked her down and…" I kiss him, stealing his words before they could leave his mouth. He puts his bottom lip out in a slight pout, "I would."

"I know…" I tap my forehead against his, "I feel safer knowing you'll come after me."

He rolls his eyes, "Hush. We really are docking soon…"

"Well, I didn't think you were just saying that." I shift, resting an arm by his head, leaning over him, a blush staining his cheeks. Even after everything, he still blushes so easily. He slips his arms around my back, catching folds of my shirt in his hands. I chuckle softly into his ear and he shivers under me. "I've been neglecting you a little, haven't I?" I kiss the spot where his neck meet his ear, eliciting another shiver from him.

He starts to giggle, squirming, "Robin…"

The door flew open, "Mornin'!" Gerald calls, loud and brash as always. I glance back at him as Ivan hides his face against my chest, fighting back a mixture of giggles and a groan of mortification. He colors, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to clear his throat, "Ah, well…we've docked…and there's a Lemurian ship in port…I thought you'd like to know."

I shift rolling off Ivan. From the state of the bed and our hair and clothes, it looked as if we just finished a round of love making. Granted, if he hadn't barged in…

"Thanks, we'll meet you down there."

"Yeah, sure." He beat a hasty retreat, shutting the door behind him.

"He looked surprised." Ivan sits up, looking cheerier than he had when I woke.

I smile, standing and peeling off the damp shirt, dropping it to the bottom of my pack, "I don't know why. I'm sure he and Mary—"

"I prefer not to think about what he and Mary do behind closed doors." He warns, washing his face in the basin and changing into a fresh tunic and breeches. Smiling more, I do the same, securing my pack and slinging it over my shoulder. He takes up my scarf as I wrap my sword belt around my waist.

Sacher waits in front of the gang plank, the twins holding onto Mary's dress, begging her to stay. The woman turns to us, smiling softly as she folds her arms under her breasts. Ivan snorts next to me, starting down towards the dock. "It's a shame we have to part here…Milieu and Feuille are going to miss your Mary."

Mary smiles, ruffling Feuille's hair, "They both learned so much in such a short time…I was very surprised. If you keep it up, you'll be able to control your Psynergy better."

"Do you really have to go?"

"I'm afraid so."

"We'll be setting up the tent outside town…you should come see the show again with your friends." Sacher smiles, stepping towards me.

I fight to keep from taking a step back, adjusting my pack, "We probably won't be staying long enough for that." I bow my head, "Thank you for bringing us here." I head down the plank after Ivan, finding him near the Lemurian ship, speaking with a blue-haired man. Picard.

"—just got the letter?" He pauses, glancing back at me, "They received a letter from Jasmine and Kraden."

"What did Kraden say?"

Picard smiles softly, "It seems Kraden knows this Lady Sacher very well…" He shakes his head, "But he said something about her breaking his heart, so you shouldn't believe what she says?"

I roll my eyes, "Where is Garcia?"

"Right here." The dock creaks slightly as Garcia comes over, clasping my arm, "Can't you keep yourself out of trouble? It's only been a couple of months since we left Kalay and you've already made an enemy?"

"What can I say, I'm a popular guy."

**-TBC-**


End file.
